


【锤基】ABO Animal

by ZYL1988



Series: 【锤基】ABO Animal [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Thor, M/M, omega!Loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYL1988/pseuds/ZYL1988
Summary: 【本章简介：没有。下集预告：Thor准备表白，在他正式和Loki的一次约会上】





	1. 初识

最叛逆时期留在了初中，经历分化和习惯性别带来的优势与烦恼也留在了初中。 

要怎么形容高中呢？ 

充满着青春的气息，还有繁重的学习，Thor Odinson走入校园时想到。 

封闭式的学校和外界完全隔离，这里很安全，所以Odin把他放到这里。 

想想这几年的生活像关在笼子里的鸟一样就让人提不起精神劲。 

室友是他的发小兼好友，三个Alpha……也是Odin安排好的。 

入学前做过体检，座位的排序也都是按体检报告排的。男孩一边，女孩一边，近视的在前面，高个的在后面，又是近视又高的戴着眼镜坐后面。 

分化后的Thor蹭蹭蹭的长个，才一年时间，就拔高了十几厘米。 

自然而然，他被分到了后面。 

陆陆续续有人从前门后门进来找到自己的位置便坐下等待老师的到来。 

座位都是单人座，坐在最后排的Thor隔着走道和旁边的Volstagg打闹。 

一个背着黑色书包的短发男生走到Thor的前桌坐了下来。 

Thor喜欢运动，骨骼生长的速度和身体机能甩了同龄人一大截，加上分化成Alpha，耐力和抵抗力也提高了不少。 

他的前桌，比他矮了半个头，又恰好比旁人高上一点点。 

当老师在讲台上滔滔不绝，屏幕上播放着学校的制度和班级的规矩，Thor不想听这些，眼神很自然的就落在了前桌身上。 

黑色短发没遮住后颈，Thor微微侧头，没看到后颈有凸起的地方，想来他的前桌应该是Beta或者还没分化，可以不避嫌的相处。 

刚刚他没看到前桌正脸，现在从后面看去只能看到一点点侧脸，白白净净的，看上去很好捏。 

“那么现在，单排的同学回头向你的后桌介绍自己，彼此认识一下。” 

时间仿佛禁止在这一瞬间，他看见那双清澈如绿湖般的眼睛，红如朱砂的唇瓣，高挺雅致的鼻子，两道眉毛有规则的往下形成完美的弧度，睫毛浓密的像小扇子一样，白净的脸蛋还没完全长开，面部棱角也才刚刚开始浮现…… 

再过两年，他得长成什么样啊…… 

主要注意力放在前桌长相的Thor完全没注意到前桌鄙视又无语的眼神。 

“你们怎么不说话？”老师一路走过来，终于停在了Thor旁边，敲了敲他的桌子。 

“啊？”完全处于状况外的Thor一脸懵逼。 

老师也注意到这个年轻的Alpha对着前桌出神了很久，他能理解，毕竟这位Alpha的前桌好看得过分。 

“别分神，你们还有五分钟时间向对方介绍自己。”老师好意提醒完Thor后走掉了。 

 

Thor在心里组织了一下语言，对前桌伸出了右手，“I'm Thor Odinson.” 

“Loki Laufeyson.” 

尴尬的右手被无视，Thor红着脸把手收了回来。 

“你分化了吗？”Thor脱口而出内心最想问的问题，后一秒觉得不妥又补充道，“别误会，我就是想问问，我还不太会控制信息素，怕影响你……” 

“没有。” 

“我住在C区3栋1103，你呢？” 

“1101。”Loki对Alpha是用下半身思考的动物这个念头更加坚信了，班上就是十几个男生，Omega住在其他区域，班级里分化的Alpha和没分化的住在同一层楼，推算一下不就知道他住哪了，还用得着问？ 

“我15岁，你呢？” 

“14。” 

“我想和你交朋友，可以吗？” 

“你那就想吧。”他才不会和愚蠢的Alpha交朋友，天知道他会对他做什么，刚刚这个傻乎乎的Alpha还直勾勾地盯着他，像是要把他吃了一样……太危险了，他才不要和他扯上关系。 

被拒绝后的Thor像被霜打的茄子一样，整个人都蔫了下来。 

 

 

从来没被拒绝过的Thor不信邪的又骚扰了Loki几次，后来他放弃了。

大家都在适应新环境和结交新的朋友，Thor过分的热情让除了Loki之外的人都很喜欢他。可能Loki不喜欢任何人吧，除了必要的讲话，Loki从来不会说多一个字。

Thor没把这事放心里去，该学习，学习，该闹腾，闹腾，他和Hogan还加入了新一届的校运会选拔赛。

学校里参加校运会的学生很多，正式比赛前会举行几天的选拔赛，选出各项比赛里的前二十名参加校运会。

奖品很简单，但是得之不易。

除了班级的荣誉外，在校运会得了三个冠军的学生这个学期可以自由出入校园，得了两个冠军的学生只有50天，一个冠军的学生只有25天。

相比之下，亚军和季军的奖品就不被人期待了。

他们是分级比赛的，只和同一届的同学比赛。

校运会之前是一次月考，当榜单被公布在公告墙上时Thor只是扫了一眼那熙熙攘攘的学生们。

不用猜他都知道他排第几，从小到大他可都是榜首。

Fandral叼着一块面包手撑在Thor的课桌上低头看坐在座位上的Thor。

“看公告榜没?”

“没有啊，有什么好看的?”Fandral笑得奇怪，Thor隐隐看出Fandral笑容里的幸灾乐祸。

“怎么了吗?”

“你自己去看咯。”

 

Thor看着榜单上的第一名怀疑人生了很久.. ...接近满分的成绩甩了他二十多分距离。

再回到教室时，他的前桌已经到教室了。这人还是面无表情的看书，完全没有得了第一名的喜悦，似乎他早就预想到这样的结果。

他和他是一样的，习惯了处于榜首的感觉后就麻痹了。

 

校运会上，Loki作为一个没分化的人参加了Omega擅长的体操，得了冠军。

校园上那些Alpha都在猜测Loki分化成Omega后的样子。

这几天对Loki吹口哨的Alpha越来越多，学校里并没有禁止恋爱，但做出过火的事情就会被马上开除。

 

“你会赢吗?"Thor弯着腰问正在拉伸的Loki。

“会。”

“我们打个赌怎么样?要是我赢了，你和我做朋友，你赢了，我可以答应你一件事情。”

“没兴趣。”

“还可以帮你做作业。”据他观察，Loki不喜欢做作业。

“成交。”

他还是不甘心被拒绝，无论顶着Odinson这个姓氏还是他这个人，他都没被拒绝过，他不甘心。

当哨声响起，赛道上两个身影从一开始就拉开了与后方的距离。

评委们对于刚开始就用跑的太快的方式纷纷摇头，要知道，中长跑应当匀速奔跑而不是先快后慢。

他们谁也没有落后谁，后面的人离他们从几十米的距离到一百多米的距离。当离终点还有两百米距离，他们几乎是同时加速往那条红色的冲线跑去。

哨声再次响起，周围响起了掌声，两位当事人正在缓冲踢步。

他们流着汗，喘着气，抬头撞上对方的视线后不自觉地笑着给对方一个拥抱。

他从来没遇过这样的人，一个有资格做他对手的人。

“他们还要再跑两组才宣布成绩，你想在这里等还是和我一起去喝杯水?”

“都可以。”

Thor惊讶于Loki的反应，有点过于友好了。

他还不知道，这一切不是基于友谊，而是Loki单方面把他当成了对手。

 

“你喝过酒吗?"Thor对挑选饮料的Loki说。

“没有。

“你想尝试一下吗?”

“不想。”

Loki拿了瓶果汁走到收银台，Thor跟上前来站在Loki后面排队。

运动过后的Loki脸蛋红扑扑的, Thor内心打定了一个主意，等以后混熟了一定要捏捏Loki的脸，看上去软软的，捏上去的手感一定也很好。

"Loki,我们再打一个赌好不好?”

“说说看。”

"和我打一架，你赢了，我就再答应你一件事情，我赢了，等你分化成Alpha的时候搬进我宿舍。”

Loki被Thor的要求逗笑了,连他都不知道自己将来会分化成什么，这人居然有这样的想法。

“你笑什么?”

“我要不是Alpha呢?”

“你一定会是Alpha。"Thor忽然认真起来，他往前走了一步稍稍低下身子和Loki对视，“根本没有人能征服你，让你低头。我有个姐姐，有时候我看着你的眼睛总能想起她，你们的眼睛里都带着蔑视众生的高傲，除了目标，全世界都不放在眼里的样子也一模一样。”

"如果你不是Alpha,估计你只能一直单身了。

听着Thor的描述，Loki对Thor姐姐产生了兴趣.. ..

“那就打一架吧。”

 

经过数十次的回看视频和数十次的争论，这一届的障碍跑是双冠军。

而当初对Loki抱有意淫倾向的Alpha们也不敢再想了,他们已经默认将来Loki分化成Alpha的几率比Omega的大多了。

不过，谁也不知道为什么这俩人领奖时脸上挂了彩。

 

“啧啧啧，他那小身板把你揍成这样?你放水了吧。"Volstagg拿着薯片嘎嘣嘎嘣地吃着，看着照着镜子上药的Thor。

“我是有这样的想法。"Thor摸着黑青的嘴角,“你们是不知道，他的格斗方式又快又狠，每一次攻击都是冲着致命点来的，我根本不占上风。”

“那你怎么赢的?"Fandral好奇的问。

“他想锁我喉，我反扑他咬住了他的脖子，然后我就控住他了。”

“你这是耍赖啊....”

他也不知道怎么回事，本来应该掐住他的脖子才对，一个没控制住就咬了下去，然后用蛮力压制了他。

"被Hela知道你赢得这么狼狈，那就有好戏看了。”

“我被她揍得还少吗?等我再发育两年，我就不信打不过她。

“希望吧。

 

 

学会打人前要先学会挨打，他不理解Farbauti为什么一定要他从小学习各种格斗技巧和熟悉各种枪支。并且定期检查他的学习成果，不达标的话他就会高价请雇佣兵来训练他...

叔叔总说学会这些才能保护自己，可他总觉得事情没那么简单。

"Loki,一起去吃饭吗?”隔壁宿舍的Thor来敲门。

“不去。”

“嘿，一起去嘛，人多热闹啊。”

“我喜欢清净。”

“那你和我一起去，我不说话行了吧。”


	2. 期待熟悉

“Thor！”

Thor刚走到电梯口，Loki慌张的声音就从后面传来。

“快去找校医，快点！”

Thor来不及问什么，Loki就关上了门。

 

这种情况他还是第一次遇见，他也不知道该怎么办……

“Hodur，你还好吗？”Loki有点不知所措，不知道该靠近这个蜷缩成一团死咬着衣服的男孩还是不靠近更稳妥。

“Baldr！”冷静如他也不禁惊呼起来。

“Baldr？Baldr？”

Loki拍了拍晕在地上那人的脸，完全晕死过去了。

Thor很快就把校医带了过来，医生根本没诊治什么情况就给Hodur和Baldr打了一针。

“他们分化了，正常现象，睡一觉就好了。”

Loki和Thor分别把情况不太好晕厥的两人抱回他们的房间，送走了校医。

这间宿舍里本来有四个人，退学了一个，剩下一对双胞胎兄弟和Loki。

 

回想起刚刚的情形，Thor来敲门前，Baldr就开始上吐下泻，Thor走后，Hodur倒在沙发上捂着肚子疼得泪流满面。

当了一个多月室友，虽然说不上朋友，但Loki对不爱说话，特别安静的Hodur还是蛮有好感的。

“你没事吧？”Thor见Loki一直不说话，有那么一点点担心。

“分化的又不是我，我能有什么事？”Loki闭上眼捏了捏眉心，深呼吸了两下。

“你赶紧走，我要休息了。”

“你还没吃饭，不饿吗？”

“不饿！”

“不按时吃饭会饿坏身体的……哎，Loki……”

Thor是被Loki轰出去的。

过了好一会，Loki快睡着时，一阵敲门声吵醒了他。那两兄弟被打了安眠药，睡得像死猪似的，完全不受敲门的影响。

“顺路给你打包了吃的，多少吃一点吧。”起床气甚大的Loki二话不说给了Thor一圈，啪的一声把门关上了。

“嘿，我还没吃饭。”Fandral倚在门边，隔着一个宿舍的距离对Thor吹了个口哨。

“食堂还有饭。”

“你手里不是拿着吃的吗？”

“这是给Loki的。”

“他又不要，扔了多可惜。”

Thor挤开Fandral，“他不吃我吃。”

 

Hodur分化成了Omega，需要搬到B区的宿舍。AB区域在东边，CD区域在西边，中间隔着一个学校的距离……

1101原本四人间的套房只有Loki和Baldr了。

Loki一般都是把食物打包回宿舍吃的，客厅有抽风，不担心会留味道。不过今天宿舍楼电路维修，停电，他等到饭点过了之后去了人最少的食堂。

食堂的二楼只有两桌人，Loki找了个角落坐下来看手机。

今天做饭的厨师不认真，鱼汤里居然还有鱼刺，Loki正试着用舌头把喉咙口的鱼刺挑出来，背后被人拍了一巴掌，害得他吞了口口水，把鱼刺吞卡在了喉咙……

“Loki！好巧啊！我还是第一次在食堂看到你。”他一上楼就看到这个背影，看了一个月，他熟悉得很。

Loki白了Thor一眼，世风日下用手扣鱼刺这种事情他做不出来，他要去找校医。

“你怎么又不理我？”Thor挡在Loki前面，拦住他的去路，“我们不是说好了当朋友吗？”

『Odinson，你给我等着！』Loki担心他说话那根鱼刺会扎得更深，只能在心里默默吐槽那个金毛大个子。

“Loki，你是不是不舒服？”一直在Thor旁边看戏的Fandral注意到Loki脸色不太好，瞥了一眼桌上的鱼汤，“被鱼刺卡着了？”

Loki点了点头。

 

医用的钳子很轻松就把Loki喉咙里的鱼刺揪了出来，但是这感觉很难受，难受到Loki把午饭都吐了出来。

“扎的不深，应该不会发炎，下午要是发痒你就过来开点药吃，以后吃鱼小心点。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

出了校医室，Loki心里那个气啊，藏都藏不住。要不是Thor那一巴掌，他都不需要来看校医的。

为了能捏到Loki脸蛋的Thor只想和Loki打好关系，完全不知道他已经被Loki拉进黑名单了。

“Loki，你还难受吗？”

“没，要不要一起吃饭？”

被Loki邀请的Thor一百万个愿意，只有Fandral看到了Loki眼里一闪而过的狡黠。

从校医室到刚才那个饭堂会经过学校里的人造湖，湖底种了藻类植物让这片湖看上去更绿。

Fandral内心隐隐的不安，他到底该选择看戏呢？还是看戏呢？

“Thor，你看这湖好不好看？”Loki走近湖边，带着一点点微笑回望Thor。

他的眼睛也是湖绿色的，更清澈明亮，湖是死了，他的眼睛是活的。

“好看。”Thor往前走了几步停在Loki旁边，太阳的光束让Thor的金发更加耀眼。

Loki在Thor的笑容中闪了一下神，也就是那么一秒钟。

他退后一步在Thor后方，一脚把Thor踹下了湖。

“既然好看，那顺便感受一下。”计谋得逞的Loki笑的有些张扬，他不顾Thor在水里有多蹦跶，扭头就走。

Fandral在岸边等着Thor自己爬上来。

边缘的水不深，Thor没费什么劲就上岸了。

“你到底因为什么对他这么热情？”

“他有哪里不值得别人对他热情吗？”

细细回想，这句话真没法反驳。

 

“这是我的字迹，你学一下，作业别出纰漏。”Loki把一本写满的没用的笔记本扔给了Thor。

“既然这样，午饭一起吃吗？朋友？”

这场赌约没有输家，Loki成为了Thor的朋友，Thor要帮Loki做作业，还要答应他一件事。

作业嘛，手写的并不多，用电脑做的复制粘贴就好了。

要求嘛，他没有什么是做不到的。

Loki没有参加任何的社团活动，除了上课，他不是待在体育馆就是图书馆。

接下来的两次月考Thor没有意外的排在了Loki的后面，平时没事Loki就会拿Thor练手，作为补偿，他会和Thor一起吃饭。

 

感恩节时有五天假期，多数学生都会回家和家里人过这个节日，Thor也不例外。

冬日已至，Frigga对Thor自觉穿衣的习惯表示很开心。

“你父亲和你姐姐得晚上才能回来，有没有想家？”Frigga把Thor的衣服挂在挂衣架上，转手给他倒了杯热茶。

“想，在学校就像在鸟笼里一样，无趣极了。”Thor接过那杯茶，一饮而尽，对Frigga诉说着这几个月的高中生活。

Frigga仔细听着儿子所说的，关于他的事情。

“Mom，趁父亲不在，你跟我说说为什么要给我选这个学校吧。”Thor拉住Frigga的手，摇啊摇。

“如果我告诉你了，你就得和你姐姐一样，作为接班人。你还要听吗？”

“不要！”他才不要做什么接班人，做什么都好，就是不要做这个。

Frigga拿走那个空杯，揉了揉Thor的头发，“别想这么多，只是为了你的安全而已。”

“Mom，我能保护好自己。”

Frigga再也没有回答这些问题，仿佛这像是个禁忌，专门对Thor的禁忌。


	3. 心动

Hela和Odin是在Thor回家后的第二天傍晚回来的，也就是感恩节当天。

Frigga做了南瓜馅饼和一些其他的传统食物，Hela带回来了一只火鸡。

无论有多忙，过节的时候一家人总能整整齐齐地坐在饭桌前。

暖色的光为他们照明，今天的Hela看上去很开心，平时总板着一副脸的她难得嘴角微翘，眼里含笑。

“听说你成绩下降了很多？怎么回事？”

“谁说的？”Thor有点尴尬地埋头苦吃。

“不好好读书的后果你知道吧？”Hela用撸猫的手法撸着Thor金毛，“又高了一点。”

对于这个大七岁的姐姐，外界传闻，Hela所到之处皆是一片死亡。外人对她敬畏，恐惧她害怕她，对他而言，Hela只是个严厉过头的姐姐。

Odin早已把火鸡片好，但不知道为什么，这个看上去很好吃的火鸡，居然没人吃。

Thor用夹子夹了几片放到自己的盘子。

虽然说他们家吃饭没有那么讲究，但也是不许吃到不好吃的东西吐出来，Thor嚼了一口后不敢再嚼，就着一杯水把肉吞了下去。

“做火鸡的这家店可以倒闭了，简直难以下咽！”

Odin和Frigga脸色一僵，哎，完了。

“这是我做的。”亏她辛辛苦苦忙了一整天才做出一只鸡，这小子居然说难吃！

“……”完了，他已经闻到Hela不受控制散发出来的信息素了。

“这盘鸡，吃完！”

Hala就像这盘鸡，看上去很好吃，其实……

在Frigga的劝说下，Thor只用把自己盘子里的火鸡片吃完。

 

感恩节的晚餐后，多数集于一堂的家庭都会玩一些游戏，热闹又幸福。

Odin家的游戏就是让Odinson们打架，简单粗暴。

饭后散步一个小时，Frigga对孩子们打架没有兴趣，她更喜欢看Hela穿裙子的样子。

女Alpha实战经验丰富，男Alpha一点实战经验都没有，输，是一定的，只是时间问题。

Hela诧异于Thor的变化，他的速度快了很多，拳指之间也比以前更加凌厉，属于Odinson的厉气开始浮现。

比平时多花了十五分钟，Hela成功地把Thor揍了。

“再过两年，我一定不会再输给你。”Thor大字型的躺在地上，大口大口地喘气。

“再过二十年我也能揍得你连Odin都不敢认。”

“那一定是我让着你。”

Hela往Thor的肚子又是一拳。

 

Hela坐在Thor身边，冬天的缘故，园里的草坪都成了枯黄色。

“我在学校里认识一个很像你的人，一样的高傲冷血，不近人情，不可一世。”Thor翘着腿，脑袋垫在交叠的双手上。

“男的女的？性征呢？”

“一个没分化的男孩。”

Hela昂起头思虑了两分钟，“这次我送你去学校。”

“我自己去，别把我当小孩行不行！”Thor坐起身来，哒哒哒哒地跑回了房间。

Hela看着Thor的背影翻了个大大的白眼。

 

Loki刚和Farbauti一家通完视频电话，他们把家搬回了卡玛泰姬（Kamar-Taj），那里离金伦加（Ginnungagap）实在太远，五天的假期赶个来回就要花两天时间，索性还是寒假再回去。

Thor的电话是在结束视频后的一分钟内打过来的。

“Loki？”

“嗯。”

“你在家吗？”

“不在。”

“在学校吗？”

“嗯。”Loki看了一下表，离睡觉还有十分钟时间，如果Thor还要废话下去他就不能按时睡觉了。“有事就说，没事挂了。”

“不能陪我聊一会儿吗？”

“我要睡觉了。”

Loki挂了电话后，还处于八点半的Thor感到奇怪，这觉睡得也太早了吧。

但他洗完澡，和Frigga看了两集连续剧，吃了个夜宵后才想起来，他现在和Loki有一个半小时的时差。

准备给Loki发晚安短信的Thor看到了几个小时前他给他发的信息。

\--明天再聊--

他忘记关卧室的门，Hela路过时看见了她的傻弟弟在床上发春般的笑容。

 

Thor Odinson根本拒绝不了Hela Odinson，即使他再三阻止，Hela也硬要送他到学校。

下雨的时候到处都是湿的，不小心踩到水洼鞋袜也会遭殃。湿冷的天气让人心情也大打折扣，加上假期结束，路上遇到了极多数学生都是哀怨的表情。

“你怎么还不回去？”都已经走进学校了，Hela也没有要离开的念头。

“你管我。”

『行行行，跟着就跟着，反正我管不了你。』

走了大概十分钟，Thor忽然像离弦的箭一般，跑了出去。

只要他跑得快，雨水就不会淋在他的肩头。

“Loki！！！”

Loki不认为他们的关系好到可以有身体接触。

“手放开。”

“啊，抱歉。”Thor把搭在Loki肩膀的手收回去，“你吃饭了吗？”

“没有。”

“我也没有，刚刚下的飞机，肚子很饿，一起吃饭吗？”

“可以。”Loki把手中的伞递给Thor让他拿着，他高，举伞方便。

“你待会想吃什么？”

“蘑菇忌廉汤，不过食堂做的不好吃。”

“如果不下雨，今天我们可以去外面吃。”

“那出去吃吧，雨不大。”Loki停下脚步看向Thor，等他的回答。

“坐车去还是走路？”

“坐车。”

当他们转身后，Thor看到了Hela极具杀气的脸。

他死定了，他刚刚忘记了Hela在后面。

“额……这是我姐，Hela。”

空气中仿佛弥漫着一股野兽争夺猎物的味道……

“Loki Laufeyson.”Loki伸出手，Hela也友好的握住，“Hela Odinson.”

 

Thor横在两人中间，谁也没有说话。越下越大的雨阻止了他们去外面餐厅的脚步，也顺便拯救了尴尬的氛围。

他们去了饭堂，Hela离开了学校。

下雨天即使再小心也会被雨水溅湿，以防感冒，他们选择打包。

Thor洗完澡后拎着饭和两个盒子去骚扰Loki。

“我带了点我母亲做的饼干和点心，吃点吧，很好吃的。”Thor把盖子打开，谈谈的奶香味飘了出来。

Loki坐在Thor对面，啃着一块面包和喝着不好吃的忌廉汤。

“你妈妈是做点心的么？”黄油香味在嘴里爆发，酥脆的饼干融着甜而不腻的奶香，和他所讲的一样，很好吃。

“不是，她只是喜欢做这些，怎么样，好吃吗？”

“好吃。”

“你妈妈会给你做什么吃的？好吃吗？”

Loki拿饼干的手一顿，咀嚼的动作很僵硬，半晌没有说话。意识到这个问题Loki可能不想回答，Thor抬起头看着Loki。

“我没有妈妈。”/“不说也没关系，这……”

他们同时开口，显然，Thor被这个消息震惊了，他当然没有想过Loki没有母亲，他一直以为Loki是在幸福美满的家庭中长大的。

“对不起，我不知道，对不起。”

“没事，这是事实。”

Thor还是看到了他冷淡的样子下微红的眼眶。

看着他愧意满满的样子，Loki于心不忍，决定岔开话题。

“如果这两个星期够冷，在圣诞节之前，学校的湖面会结冰。”Loki敲了敲Thor的手背，“我没看过雪，也没看过结冰的湖。”

“今年的初雪，我和你一起。”

“嗯。”

 

 

期末考之前还有一次月考，再过三个星期，这个学期就结束了。

Thor第一次对成绩单产生好奇和期待，他期待反转性。

公告榜上那差九分的距离告示着Thor这个寒假会被Hela折磨得很惨很惨。

他脸色凝重的回到教室趴在自己的座位上，摇了摇前桌的椅子问，“你怎么每次都能拿第一？”就没有发挥失常的时候吗？

Loki被Thor这个问题逗了一下，他能说怪第二名追不上他吗？

“习惯了。”

Thor拿起桌上的笔，戳了戳他，Loki随手就是一本子往后拍。

“说话时注视对方这是礼貌，Loki Laufeyson。”

Loki放下书转过头，手撑在Thor的课桌上，“你想说什么？”

原本Thor就是趴在桌子上的，现在Loki回头撑在桌上，让两个人的距离有史以来这么近。

能充当镜子的眼睛里只有他，还是少年的他额间有些不明显的青春痘，绿眸瞳孔有些放大，看上去就像藏在森林深处的毒蛇。

“我……你加油……”不自禁的咽了咽口水，他刚刚想说什么全都抛在了九霄云外。

眼睛是心灵的窗户，一个人的眼睛若是纯净明亮，他的心灵也不会差到哪里去。

过近的距离让他能看清对方一根根微长的睫毛，还有眼神的波动。

他留下一个过于真实的微笑给Thor，殊不知这一笑，Thor丢了一魂一魄在他的微笑里。


	4. 同床

比起被Hela摧残，眼前有个他自己都不知道该怎么办的念头。

『我喜欢上他了。』

Thor伸出食指轻轻戳了戳Loki的后背，Loki趁Mr. Frey低头时微微转身拍掉Thor的手。

Thor撑着下巴盯着Loki的背影。

『他好可爱啊，怎么之前没发现。』

『我要追求他吗？可是万一被他讨厌连朋友都做不成……』

『我好喜欢他。』

『不追求他，我们还能做朋友，也只能做朋友……』

『追求他……百分之九十九会被他讨厌……』

Loki回头从Thor桌上拿走一支笔……

『被他拿走那支笔真幸福。』

『作为Odinson，即使只有百分之一的可能也要争取。』

瞄准落地点，一条白色的抛物线从Thor的手上到Loki的桌上。

Loki打开那折成一块的纸条。

\--Loki，待会出去吃饭吗？--

他回头看了一下距离，在纸条上写完回复后把它扔到了Thor后面的地上。

Thor：……

-晚上去-

晚上和Fandral几人约好打游戏的Thor没有思考就单方面放了朋友们的飞机。

 

之前在一起吃饭时还没觉得有什么，今天吃饭让Thor产生了种约会的感觉。

『Loki很绅士，Frigga会喜欢，Loki很聪明，Odin会喜欢，Loki很能打，Hela会喜欢。』

『全家都会喜欢Loki，就差Loki喜欢我了。』

“Loki，寒假你打算怎么过？”

“在家过。”

“你家在哪？”

“卡玛泰姬的埃伊诺岛。”

“好远……”跨越了一个大陆的距离。

Loki吃完最后一口玛德莲蛋糕，用湿巾擦完嘴擦完手，靠在椅背上看Thor吃了不到一半的面条。

这人今天很奇怪，说话支支吾吾的，吃饭也慢吞吞的。

Thor完全没有get到Loki的意思，他还以为Loki没吃饱才盯着他的面条。

“你还没吃饱吗？要不要再点一份？”

“我不想等你。”

“啊？”Thor这才看到Loki已经吃完了，他刚刚一直在想怎么套路Loki，完全没注意这些。

“我很快！”Thor卷起一大叉子面条往嘴里送。

“慢慢来，别噎着。”Loki看着Thor的进食速度不免担忧，要是噎死了他还得扛他回去。

『他关心我了！』

为了不让Loki等久，Thor很快就把面条吃完了。

 

直觉告诉他，今天Thor肯定发生了什么事情。

他们出了餐厅准备走去马路对面打车，红灯的时候Thor打算就这么走过去，那时候很多车。

Loki松开他的手腕，刚刚要不是他拉着，Thor可能已经被撞了。

“你怎么了？”

Thor看了看那还有七十多秒的红灯，看了看手腕，“我有点走神，抱歉。”

“生病了还是出了什么事？”

“没有。”

Thor飘忽不定的眼神和拘谨的语气让他不安，[这个大个子平时大大咧咧没心没肺的，怎么一下子这么奇怪，难道是因为得不到第一伤心了？]

“没有得到第一也别难过，习惯就好了。”

Thor不明所以，这关成绩什么事？

“能离我的分数只有九分，你也很厉害了。”

『等等，我不是因为这个，我当然不会嫉妒你，也不会因为这个难过，你误会了……』

Thor面部神经管理失败了两秒后，转身侧对Loki，“我喜欢上一个人，我不知道该怎么追求他，我担心他会讨厌我。”

“他？”青春期嘛，有喜欢的人很正常，Thor作为发育良好的Alpha，没有喜欢的人才不正常。“他是Omega吗？”

“他不是。”

[难得有不喜欢Omega的Alpha，看这发春的样子，他应该很喜欢那个男孩。]

“是Beta吗？”

“也不是。”绿灯亮了很久，还有五秒钟就又要到红灯了，他不知道他和Loki是一路绿灯毫无阻挡，还是一路红灯就此打住。

Hela曾经跟他说过，你根本不知道什么叫可能。

『唯有套路，才能走出不一样的世界……』

Thor心里有了个主意，他略带试探的开口，“假设我喜欢的是你，我要做什么你才会喜欢我。”

“做什么都不会。”Loki白了一眼Thor，这种问题要他怎么回答？

经过一个学期的相处，Thor知道，Loki能回答的事情一般还有回转的余地，要是不回答，基本凉透了。

 

今年的冬天来的不尽人意，冷又没有冷到要下雪的程度，反而是时不时地毛毛雨添加湿冷。

Loki考完期末考的那天就收拾行李回家了，Thor午睡醒来才发现他已经走了。

今年冬天的初雪，他们没法一起看了。

Helblindi和Býleistr是Loki的表弟，Farbauti和Grid的孩子。Grid生Býleistr时难产而逝，Farbauti没有再娶。

Loki买了两套玩具给上小学的表弟，买了一套鱼竿给他叔叔。

Farbauti只觉得Loki又高了些，眨眼之间孩子就长大了。

“他们总闹着要买这买那，这个家也就只有你能管着他们。”Farbauti在配腌制牛肉的酱料，Loki在他旁边切土豆，“不过你太惯着他们了。”

“圣诞礼物不能少。”

“我真该把你的奖学金没收。”

“不，爸爸，你不能这样对哥哥！”Býleistr不知道什么时候站在了厨房门口，气鼓鼓的看着他父亲，一脸不开心。

“去做作业，不然我就没收你的玩具。”

“你太坏了！我喜欢哥哥，不喜欢爸爸。”

“今早有人说想吃牛小排，既然他讨厌我，那我就不做了。”

Loki看着小表弟快哭了的表情简直可爱极了。

“那我也喜欢爸爸。”

“在学校过得还好吗？”等Býleistr去写作业后，Farbauti问Loki。

“嗯，一切都很好。”

“有交朋友吗？”

“有。”

“真的？”Farbauti一脸不可置信，“别为了让我开心而骗我。”

“交了两个，我们是同学，人都很好。一个话很多很聪明，一个不爱说话一般聪明。”

“性征呢？”

“Alpha，Omega。”

Farbauti放缓了搅拌酱料的动作，“明年你可能会分化了，Loki。”

“我已经做好准备了。”

无论是那种性征，他都不怕。

“分化是很痛苦的事情。”

“也是一种新生。”

 

他没有父亲，也没有母亲。Farbauti没有避讳，从小就告诉他，母亲是谁，父亲是谁。

他说，“Loki”这个名字是他母亲取的，Laufey是他父亲的名字，他们并没有冠父名于子姓的传统，只是一种纪念。

Loki Laufeyson……

他的父母死于一场空难，尸体都没找到，父亲家没有亲人，母亲家只有一个弟弟。

Farbauti是这样跟他说的，当时他的父母出差，把几个月大的他交给他照顾，灾难发生后，抚养权就落在了他的身上。

如果他拒绝，那么姐姐的孩子只能被孤儿院收养。

很小开始，Farbauti给他请了很多格斗老师，初中时他们搬到到了中土的密林，那三年除了基本的读书，他都是在雇佣兵的训练下成长的。

他们没有固定的居所，Farbauti说他需要创作灵感，要去很多地方。

埃伊诺岛是Farbauti和Loki母亲的家乡。

 

Thor每天都会在网上给Loki发信息，和他聊天。一月三号的中午，Loki接到了一个电话。

“Loki，我现在在埃伊机场，你可以来接我吗？”

Loki反复确认这不是恶作剧后，为以那种形式去接Thor犯了愁。

他没有驾照，叔叔带着弟弟们去买练习册了，坐车去还不如让Thor坐车过来。

“你坐车到阿莱德市的莱塞镇车站，我去接你。”

“好。”

索性这个岛不大，人也很少，一路畅通的路途从机场到车站只需要两个小时。

温差差距太大，Thor把身上穿的加绒外衣搭在手上，拖着他的小皮箱背着背包，在车站候车厅里找Loki。

Loki一进车站门就被Thor抱了个满怀。

“好久不见。”

“还好。”Loki推开Thor，打量他，“你来干嘛？”

“我来兑现承诺。”

“嗯？”

“去你家吧，到时候你就知道了。”

镇上的房子都是平楼，大部分房子自带一个小草坪。

Thor和Loki上了楼顶，他摆弄着他的箱子，还不让Loki看。

“现在我们下去吧。”

Loki不知道Thor在搞什么。

“闭上眼睛。”

Thor拿出一个遥控器按下开关。

“睁开吧。”

Loki看见从楼上飘下细细碎碎的雪花，他伸手接住一些，很快就融化在他手心。

这是真的雪。

“这是今年在秘瑟的第一场雪，也是这个冬天秘瑟的第一场雪。在天气预报播了之后，我回学校等了两天，收集了这些雪，等我们回学校时，湖面应该会结一层冰。”Thor摘掉Loki头发上的白色，“这个机器能储存雪并且能制造下雪的情景，我希望下一次我们能看一次真正的初雪。”

“你是怎么通过安检的？”

“？”怎么走向不对啊。“我叔叔家有私人飞机……这座岛没有禁止未登记的飞机进界，所以我不用安检。”Thor第一次说谎说的那么流畅。

“你就是特意过来给我看这个的？”

“还有我母亲做的点心，我记得你说很好吃来着。”

地上还有薄薄的一层雪没融化，Loki把目光停留在Thor身上。

这人傻的可爱。他不是那些浪漫主义追求者，也不是雪花爱好者，当时那句话只是为了缓解气氛所言，这人竟傻乎乎地放在了心里。

[Thor Odinson，我真怕有一天会因为你纯情真挚的样子而喜欢你]

“谢谢阿姨，也谢谢你。”

“口头说谢谢不如做点实在的，比如给我一个拥抱，或者两个？”

当Loki张开双手准备拥抱Thor时，一声稚嫩的声音阻挡了他们。

“爸爸你看，是雪。”

Farbauti和两兄弟回来了，这两个小朋友也没有见过雪，表现的很兴奋。

“叔叔，这是我的朋友，Thor Odinson。”

Alpha的味道，Odinson……

“很高兴认识你，我是Loki的叔叔，Farbauti。”

“叔叔你好。”

“晚餐时间快到了，留下来吃个饭吧。”作为自家侄子唯二的朋友，他要对他好点。

“谢谢叔叔。”

Thor笑起的嘴角差点咧到耳朵去了。

 

雪花飘完之后，Loki把Thor带到楼顶收拾东西。

“我只有叔叔，弟弟们只有父亲，待会别说关于母亲的话，他们会哭。”Loki蹲在Thor旁边，很是慎重地和Thor说。

“好，我记着了。”

Farbauti在厨房里忙着晚餐，Thor在外面和Helblindi，Býleistr玩，Loki在切菜。

“你出去吧，别晾着人家，这里我自己来就可以了。”

“他自己呆着就行。”

“哪有这么对待客人的，快出去。”

Farbauti把Loki赶出厨房，关上了门。

Thor和两个小孩玩的开心，Loki坐在沙发上耳边一遍遍听着大哥哥大哥哥的声音。

“为什么他是大哥哥？”Loki拉住Býleistr的袖子，不让他跑来跑去。

“因为大哥哥很大只，所以叫大哥哥。”

好吧，这也是个理由。

“他们不喜欢吃太甜的东西。”Thor把饼干推到Loki面前。

“我喜欢。”

『我知道。』

Thor第一次见到收起防护刺的Loki，性子还是冷淡，但多了一点平和，与平时拒人千里之外的气势完全不同。

这个家很幸福，他能感觉到，不完美的幸福。

 

Frigga做的饼干太好吃，Loki吃着吃着就吃饱了，乃至于饭桌上他被Farbauti好一顿唠叨。

“Thor是哪里人？”

“金伦加尼福尔人。”

“离得这么远特意来找Loki吗？”

“是的。”

“你家里是做什么的？”

“做生意的。”

在尼福尔做生意的Odin，只是同名而已。

Farbauti心里松了口气，“不介意的话今晚和Loki挤一晚吧，时间太晚了去机场不安全，住旅馆的话很浪费钱。”

当幸福来的太快，Thor哪里敢想他居然能和Loki睡在一起。

“不是有客卧吗？”Loki发出不满的声音。

“太久没打扫了，堆满了他们的玩具，住不了人。”

“放心吧，Loki，我不打呼的。”

 

Loki合身的睡衣穿在Thor身上有点紧，Loki给了套夏天超宽松的短袖短裤给Thor才好一点。

卧室里有一架钢琴，墙上挂着一把吉他和两把小提琴，桌上有两支笔和夹了书签的书。

Loki从衣柜拿出枕套和枕头给Thor，被子还有两床，但睡过之后又要洗，很麻烦。

床很大，睡两个人绰绰有余，看在Thor特意来找他的份上，他没让Thor睡地板或者沙发。

床上有淡淡的奶味，闻着闻着就饿了。

关窗户拉窗帘，开个暖气关个灯。

记事以来身旁第一次睡了这么大个人，他们都不是习惯。

“你会弹钢琴吗？”Thor在漆黑中睁眼望着天花板。

“会。”

“吉他和小提琴也会吗？”

“嗯。”

“那你会冲浪吗？”

“不会。”

Thor侧过身转向Loki的这边，“你会攀登吗？”

“不会。”

“你还有什么不会的？”

“如果你再不闭嘴，我会踢你下去。”

“那晚安吧。”


	5. 吃醋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【本章简介：没有。下集预告：Thor准备表白，在他正式和Loki的一次约会上】

Loki一大早就把Thor送到车站，Thor强行给了Loki一个熊抱后坐车去机场。

Odin是不会让Thor孤身出远门的，在他看得见看不见的地方都是保护他的人。

托那些生意的福，Hela很忙，根本没时间回家，更别说修理他了。

Odin把Hela当成唯一的继承人培养，她分化成Alpha，她的手段和野心都得到Odin的肯定。Thor没什么理想，唯一的要求就是不和家族的事情沾边。

Thor回到家的第一时间就是扑到Frigga身边，向Frigga说着此行的收获。

“他很喜欢这些点心，他的家人对我也很好。”Thor挤在Frigga和Odin中间，掏出手机翻开一张迷迷糊糊的侧影。

“他不喜欢拍照，这是我偷拍到最清晰的一张了。”

Odin表示，这模糊的只能看清这是个人。

“Mom，下一步我该怎么做？”

“你觉得呢？Thor该怎么办？”Frigga把问题抛给了Odin。

“直接告白。”

Frigga拿起一个抱枕就往Odin那边砸去，“没点靠谱的样子。”

“说说你们现在的情况吧，或许我可以给点有用的建议。”

“吃饭，训练，运动，学习我们都在一起，平时不和Fandral他们呆在一块就是和他。我试过让他和我们一起玩，但他不喜欢太多人凑在一起的感觉。”

“他对我比对别人热情一点。”

Frigga觉得Odin的方法也不是不可以。

“尽可能让他和你的朋友做朋友，实在不行就维持现状。”Frigga捏着Thor的虎口，“喜欢的感觉是很奇妙的，会怦然心动，会糊里糊涂，你要让他知道你对他和对别人是不同的。”

“了解他的喜好和厌恶的东西，当你不知道他的心意时，要防着其他喜欢他的人。”

Thor拿起手机点开备忘录，把Frigga说的话全都记在备忘录上。

“其实，如果他喜欢你，你做什么都是对的，他要是不喜欢你，你做什么都是错的。”

“当你感觉到他对你和别人有明显的区别对待，就可以表白了。”

“Mom，谢谢你。”

“祝你好运。”

 

一月八号是开学日，七号那天他们就要回宿舍。新的学期，那些在运动会得了三个冠军的同学也不能够再随意出校门了。

半个多月前，校园里因为下雨湿哒哒的，半个多月后，校园里因为下雪白茫茫的一片。

湖面结了冰，踩上去会塌那种。

Loki来早了两天收拾房间，意外的是，平时来得迟的Baldr比他还早。

Hodur这两天都暂住在1101，还没正式开学，宿管老师不查房。

Thor来的那天又带了两盒Frigga做的点心给Loki。

“我们待会去捏个雪人好不好？”Thor对盘着腿吃着饼干看视频的Loki说。

“幼稚。”

“那我们去湖边走走？”

“嗯。”Loki把整整一盒的曼多瓦酥饼吃完，“谢谢你。”

“这是我母亲给你做的，你应该谢她。”

“给我做的？”Loki一愣，“不是你顺便给我的么？”

“当然不是，她知道你喜欢吃她做的东西，特意给你做的。”

“下次别麻烦阿姨了。”

“她可不会对谁都这样，或许是想贿赂你，让你考试的时候让让我。”

他笑得灿烂，Loki看着Thor的笑容也跟着笑了。

“你笑起来很好看。”

作为一个很有自知之明的人，他当然知道他好看，Loki暂停视频，“是么？那你可别因此爱上我。”

“我是那么肤浅的人吗？说出来你可能不信……”Thor用手捂住了眼睛，“我爸曾经给我安排的订婚对象比你好看。”

“订婚对象？？”[你才十五岁，你爸还是人吗？]

“就类似还人情，差点我一辈子就完了，幸好她分化成了Alpha。”Thor又开始陷入了回忆，“还有一个女Omega，很漂亮，是我父亲老朋友的女儿……差一点点我爸就又把我安排出去了。”

“或许你该和你父亲说，你还没成年。”

“他说，先交往，成年后订婚，大学毕业后结婚。”Hela也有结婚对象，全都被她吓跑了。而他的结婚对象，被他逼走了。

Loki的三观被冲击了一下。

“我相信你不会喜欢我，你别说了。”Loki怕他再听下去三观会崩溃的。

“不是，Loki，事情不是你想的那样……”Thor语气有些焦急，声调不禁高了半分。

『我只是想解释不是因为你好看我才喜欢你』

『我想说我看过很多比你好看的人我也没有喜欢她们，甚至拒绝她们』

“喜欢这个东西根本没办法解释，只是因为你是你，不是因为长相和外界因素……”

如果人类的脸色可以按心情变化，那么现在Loki的脸一定是五颜六色的。

[他这么激动干嘛？]

『我是不是说漏嘴了……是不是不经意表了个白，Loki不会发现吧……』

“我只是，打个比喻。”Thor心虚得把头歪向另一边，不看Loki。

“当然，我知道。”

“那我们还去湖边吗？”

“为什么不？”

 

湖面上那层薄冰被石子砸出裂缝，两名罪魁祸首在比试看谁扔得远。

Loki靠滑行，Thor靠投掷，两人不分上下，遭殃的只有湖面的冰。

“我要是把你推下去，你会生气吗？”

“不会啊。”

“为什么不会？”

“因为你不会把我推下去。”

Loki猛地一推Thor的后背，在他快摔下去的时候又把他拉了回来。

他似笑非笑地看着吃惊状态的Thor，“我会的。”

 

同学还是那群同学，老师还是那群老师，上课也还是上课。

Volstagg和Fandral控诉Thor和Loki在一起的时间太久，都不和他们玩游戏了，Hogan沉默，意思大概也和他们一样。

Thor为了给自己正名，列了张时间清单出来，明显他和他们待在一起的时间比和Loki多。

三人：有本事和我们在一起的时候别提Loki！

这个寒假，有两个同学分化了，其中就有一个暗恋Thor的人。

自从她分化成Omega后，暗恋变成了明恋，比如这天自习课，她又来找Thor了。

“Thor，这题我不会，你教教我吧。”Amora矫揉做作的声音又一次在Loki后面响起。

“我不会。”Thor把Amora的练习册推开。

“那今天一起吃午餐怎么样？”Amora或许早就想过这个结果，刚分化的Omega还不会很好的控制信息素，而今天，她是故意没喷清新剂。

有哪个Alpha会不被Omega的信息素所诱惑呢？

“不怎么样。”

“吃个饭又不会耽误多久，和谁吃不吃不是吃啊。”

“他很忙，没空，请你以后别来骚扰他。”Loki转身把手撑在Thor的桌子上，仰头看着站着的Amora，颇有一股宣誓主权的味道。

“你凭什么替他做决定？”Amora面色不善地看着Loki。

“凭他所有的空余时间都和我在一起，听明白了吗？”

Loki笑得又假又具攻击性，Amora无法反驳这话气的眼泪都掉了下来。

“带着你的练习册回你的座位，别再来这里。”Loki拿起Amora放在Thor桌子上的练习册塞回她手上。

Thor忍着Amora的原因就是她动不动就哭，搞得好像谁欺负她一样，而Loki就是欺负她，哭就哭吧，眼泪又不是他的。

好戏啊！目睹这一切又深知Thor小心思的Fandral心里想到。

『Loki这算是吃醋吗？』

“那我们现在就走吧，去吃饭。”

“好。”

 

最丢脸的事情不是被Omega的信息素诱惑到硬，而是看着一个没分化的男孩吃饭就……

自从那晚从Loki家回来，他时不时就因为这个而发生情况，日常还好，但只要只有他和Loki的情况下而对方又离他很近时，他就控制不住。

“如果你不想再出现这种情况，以后收敛点，那些狂蜂浪蝶就不会被你招来。”他很清楚自己在做什么，他也很清楚这是种吃醋心理。

“我没有故意招惹她们。”

“别对她们笑，别和她们说话。”

“就这样？”

“嗯。”

Loki一勺一勺挖着布丁，他很奇怪，Thor所有的空闲时间不是和他在一起就是和他的朋友们在一起。他说他想追求他喜欢的人又迟迟没有动作，那么，或许那个人是他们其中一个。

Thor说过不喜欢他，排除Volstagg，他有女朋友，排除Hogan，他是Thor姨母的伯伯的儿子。

那么，只有Fandral了。

 

Baldr和Loki关系不算熟络，哪怕抬头不见低头见。但他和Thor关系不错，他们很聊得来，也有很多相同的兴趣爱好。

相反，Hodur和Loki关系甚好。

二月份的天气比一月份高那么一点，不下雪了，湖面的冰也融了，但还是很冷。

体育课热身跑后，Thor组队去踢足球，Hodur和Loki玩篮球。

“Loki，你不觉得Thor喜欢你吗？”Hodur在投进一个二分球时忽然这么一说。

“怎么这么说？”

“刚刚你和我走的时候，Thor散发出一股极具占有性的信息素。”

还没分化闻不到信息素味道的Loki一脸懵逼……


	6. 告白

为了证明Thor不是不经意散发出信息素而是故意散发信息素，他们打算试探一下Thor。

 

“他怎么了？”Volstagg戳了戳身边的Hogan，Hogan看了看眼神空洞的Thor，摇摇头。

“Loki不肯和他吃饭，伤心了。”Fandral眯着眼嚼着棒棒糖，“怀春的人总是这样，Loki和他说说话他就好了，别管他。”

Thor冲Fandral的方向扔了个瓶子。

“我又没说错，人家和你说说话你就高兴地不得了，对你笑一笑你都能上天了。”Fandral捡起那瓶子往回砸去，“他要是分化成Alpha你们就凉了。”

“现在也凉了一半。”Hogan说。

Thor确信他交了一群损友。

一连三天，Loki拒绝和Thor吃饭，跑步，训练，Thor给他扔的纸条和发的短信也是极其敷衍的回复。

他像刚踏入这所学校时那样，独来独往，对谁都不削一顾。

Thor在教室人还很少时搬着自己的凳子坐到Loki旁边。

“Loki，你是不是开始讨厌我了？”

“没有。”

“那你这几天怎么对我这么冷淡，一副要绝交的样子。”

“我有点不舒服，想自己呆着。”

“你哪里不舒服？难受吗？严重吗？”焦急的Thor差一点就抓上了Loki的手臂，就那么几公分距离，他生生把手缩了回来，“为什么不告诉我，生病了就需要照顾啊。”

“我不想你担心。”

Loki这句有点暧昧成分的话让Thor从脸红到了脖子。

“那为什么现在又告诉我？”

“病好了。”同学们陆陆续续地进来，眼看左右都坐了人，Loki用笔头敲了下Thor的手背，“回座位上去，有事下课再说。”

Hodur座位在Loki的左上方，他回头对Loki点点头，两人相视一笑。

这几天他们得出了结论，Thor只有面对Loki的时候信息素会胡乱散发，要是有别的Alpha离Loki太近，Thor的信息素会变得具有攻击性。

一个Alpha对一个没有分化的人产生了非天性占有欲，是喜欢没有错。

 

“你要吃可丽饼吗？”

“如果你吃不完的话。”

“吃不完。”Loki把多出来的一份可丽饼推到Thor面前。

“我好喜欢这个味道，里面放了Tabasco吗？天，这个搭配太棒了！”

“你，不怕辣吗？”

“我很喜欢。”

好不容易忽悠厨房的阿姨在这份可丽饼上放点Tabasco，想捉弄一下Thor让他出出糗，没想到啊没想到……

“今天还有一节课在晚上，下午我们一起玩游戏可以？”

“和谁？”

“Fandral他们。”

“可以。”

他们打算午睡的，但Thor吵着要玩游戏，玩就玩吧，但他抱着电脑跑去了隔壁宿舍的样子真欠揍。

Loki用Thor的小号坑了两局之后开始熟练，加上Thor在叽叽喳喳的指导让他能用最快的方式学会这些操作。

Baldr要睡午觉，在客厅玩发出什么声响会吵到他，所以Loki把Thor带进房间。

Fandral很不明白为什么一个坦克要带着出刺客装的法师去下路……

“我们挂机吧。”Fandral再被Q死N次后放弃了让Thor回上路的想法。

“你去野区，我出肉装抗。”

Thor这边和Loki玩得开心，Fandral和Hogan一片惨状。

“好玩吗？”

“一般。”

他们不明白为什么Loki非要选法师出刺客装，怎么劝都不听，而且Thor总把对方打成残血让Loki捡人头……

 

Thor的头发绑成了小揪揪，前面绑不起来的碎发时不时出来找存在感，而他撩头发的动作，辣爆了！

Loki伸出邪恶的双手从后面拉了一把Thor的头发，头皮神经被刺激他忍不住哀嚎了一声。

“Loki！你干嘛？”Thor揉着小揪揪回头问Loki。

被问的人当做没听见走上了楼梯。

经过上次Loki的“护犊子”，Amora对Thor安分了很多，也就只能看着没法碰了。

在Thor的强行安利下，Loki加入了Thor的讨论小组，这样一来，Loki不得不接受和Fandral他们凑在一起。

上课前老师给Thor和另外两个男生布置了个任务，需要他们把教学器材搬到教室里去。

搬的只剩最后一个器架时，平时一个不怎么熟络的男生刻意等另一个男生走后和Thor说起了话。

“Thor，Loki他有对象吗？”

“嗯哼？”Thor开始防备起来，“问这个干嘛？”

“隔壁班的Lucilina是我朋友，她给Loki写了很多封情书都没有回复，托我打听Loki是不是有对象了。你和他走得近，所以我来问问。”

『Lucilina？那个情书肉麻至极包装大红大紫那个？朋友，你朋友的情书都被我拦截了，真不好意思！』

“对，Loki他有对象了，你知道的，他比较低调，这种事情他不喜欢太多人知道。”Thor带着惋惜说，“你朋友没戏了，Loki和他对象好的很。”

“这样啊，谢谢你啦，回头我和她说去。”

“不客气。”Thor安慰性地拍了拍那位男生的肩膀。

 

 

Loki对Thor的小揪揪好像有意见，只要Thor把头发绑起来，Loki就会去扯Thor的头发直到Thor把头发散开。

他问Loki为什么，回答的只是沉默。

春天来临之际Odin和Frigga旅游去了，有十天春假的Thor发现Loki不打算回家也留在学校。

Loki不知道怎么回事上吐下泻了一整天，吃什么吐什么。紧接着就是低烧不退，连续两天这样，他已经虚脱了。

“吃药吧，Loki，偶尔吃一次，没事的。”Thor看着把自己捂在被子里的Loki很是心疼。

他不肯吃药也不肯打针，治疗低烧的办法就是把自己捂在被子里出汗。

“利用药物会使抵抗力下降。”

“就一次，真的没关系的。”

“别再说了，出了汗我就能好了。”Loki蜷紧被子把自己包的只漏出鼻子以上部分，薄薄的一层汗布在他的额头，这还不够。

经过一晚上的折腾和睡过一觉后，Loki发烧的症状好了很多，不会再有眩晕感和疲乏感。

Thor在Loki的床头趴着睡了一晚上。

“干嘛不回去睡？”Loki撑起身子摇晃Thor的肩膀。

睁开眼睛的第一眼看到的就是他，如同梦境。

“以防你需要我啊。”

经过变声期后的Thor嗓音开始变得富有磁性且低沉，加上刚睡醒时的迷糊，性感的能撩动所有人。

Loki已经成为了Thor的音控。

“我好很多了。”

“那你想吃什么早餐？我去买。”

“洗漱完一起去，然后去图书馆。”

 

 

除了那一天外，Thor都是在自己的房间睡觉。晨跑早餐后去图书馆看书，午餐后休息一个小时就去体育馆练手，晚餐后或是聊天，或是玩游戏，最后以夜跑结束充实的一天。

月明星稀，繁星就像是配角，明月是主角。

‘当你感觉到他对你和别人有明显的区别对待，就可以表白了’

“Loki，我们明天出去吧，去干嘛都行。”

夜跑后走在回宿舍的路上，Thor向Loki发出了邀约。

“可以。”

这一晚两人都失眠了，Thor在思考怎么告白成功的几率会更大，Loki在思考明天Thor会做什么。

 

 

学校离市区要坐半个小时的车，假期的原因，路上很多车，市里很热闹。

他们的第一站是去电玩城打电玩，Loki常常陪着两个表弟玩电玩，对于这些他还是蛮喜欢的。

第二站是室内攀岩，适合初学者。Loki肢体协调的很好，学起这个来不费力。

“下次我们去冲浪吧，Loki。”Thor蹲在顶峰问正在向上爬的Loki。

“密林有片海叫Hvergelmir，你去过吗？”

“没有。”

“那里很美。”Loki也爬了上来，他坐在Thor旁边，“可以去那里。”

“暑假去怎么样？”

“可以。”

“我有点饿了，去吃饭？”

“好。”

他们走在街上觅食，Thor打算是在午饭时表白，经过严密的推理，Loki在吃饭时会比较好说话。

熙熙攘攘的人群中Loki忽然拉着Thor的手跑起来，哪怕不小心撞到了人也没有停下。

遇到危险时走到人多的地方可以避免被危害，而这个方法对Loki他们似乎不管用。

就在大街上，人山人海的大街上他们被包围了，对方持枪指向路人，而闹出这么大的动静也没有警察过来。

Loki和Thor背靠背和他们打了起来，俩人尽量的把后背交给对方。

围着他们的人都带着面具穿着防护服，迷药在空气中挥发，Loki不知道他是什么时候晕倒的，也不知道晕倒后他们被带到了哪里去。


	7. 分化

“他们想要什么？”

“协助他们运输毒品和一批军火。”Odin抱着情绪不稳定的妻子，没什么信心地安抚着，“会有办法的。”

“他们是什么人？”

“只知道他们来自其他大陆。”

敌方在暗处，且不知道他们是谁。对方若不是下了血本，那定是难以抵抗的对手。先解决掉了他派出去保护Thor的手下，渗入警方得以在街上强行把人带走。

他们根本不知道Thor什么时候会出门，却在Thor一出门时就能埋伏好，布置了很久的局。

他们拍了视频发到Odin的邮箱，一段是手下死亡的视频，一段是Thor被鞭打的视频。

通过网址也追踪不到位置，该死！

Laufey正在打高尔夫，春日的阳光暖暖的，闲来无事时做些室外运动有助于身心健康。

“先生，有您的电话。”

“这种时候给我打电话的人，一定不会有什么好事。”Laufey对身旁的好友说。

“先去接吧。”

没有备注的电话只显示一串号码，他不想接这人的电话，一定没好事。

“什么事？”

电话那头说明来意，Laufey露出那么一点点幸灾乐祸的表情。

“能把他从大街上带走。”Laufey喝了口水，又说，“这样没用的儿子要来干嘛？”

对方在解释什么，Laufey一个字也没听进去。

“我都没见过你的宝贝儿子，你不该想想这个吗？”

Odin在那头无言，由于Thor不想继承家业，那些本该Thor出席的活动全都是Hala去的，外界知道他有儿子，却极少数人见过Thor的样子。

“我会查清楚，这次真的需要你的帮助。”

“我能得到什么？”

“你想要的，我能做到的一切。”

“成交。”

作为垄断了金伦加正规路线，不正规路线的家族，Odin需要Laufey不让那些绑架Thor的人离开金伦加。

Laufey的人情不好还，但Thor的生命只有一次。

Odin家那些正当的，不正当的生意也是要走Laufey管理下的路线才能安全送到指定的目的地，而Laufey最忌讳的就是毒/品，要是用Laufey的路线运输这些东西，和直接闹掰没差别，这还不如欠个人情。

 

每两个小时Malekith就会发一段视频给Odin，提醒他该做选择了。

他给Thor使用了药物让他浑身无力，无法反抗。

“比起你，折磨他会不会好一点？”Malekith戴着丑陋狰狞的面具指着一边被绑吊起来的Loki问Thor。

他拿起一根木棍往Loki肚子打去，被打的人极力忍耐还是发出了闷哼声。

“No，No，别碰他，你要怎么对我都可以。”

“求我，我就放过他。”面具里的人发出奸邪的笑声，他似乎很想看Thor向他求饶的样子。

Thor不想再拖累Loki，他不想看到Loki因为他受伤，“Please……”

“Thor，如果你因为我向卑微的蝼蚁低头，我不会原谅自己，也不会原谅你。”Loki直勾勾盯着Thor，“我以逝去的父母起誓，如果你这样做了，我会放弃我的生命，我保证。”

“No，Loki……”

“You knew I'd do this.”

他能忍受疼痛，但他忍受不了Thor低头。他不会死在这些人手里，如果他们要杀了他，早就动手了，不会等到现在。

在这不知名的废弃工厂中，周围都是敌人，加上药物的控制，凭他们两人能成功闯出去的几率为零。

当Malekith拍了第三段视频后不久，Odin同意了他的要求。

在给Thor和Loki又打了一支针后，Malekith吩咐手下看好他们两个，带着几个人出去了。

 

Laufey在封锁道路时顺便找到了Thor的位置，也因如此，Odin才答应了Malekith的要求。

他们无力地靠在墙上，浑身被盐水浇透，伤口的刺痛感和使不上力气的无助感让他们憔悴不已。

“很疼吧，”Thor靠近墙角的Loki，轻轻触摸他伤口周围的肌肤，“都怪我，不和你出来就不会发生这种事情。”

他不用看也知道他原本无暇的肌肤被伤痕遍布，这都是他的错。

“下次我们注意些就好了，我没事的。”Loki靠近Thor的耳边，用只有他们才听得见的声音说，“我们得想办法出去。”

“这个麻药会在三十分钟内药效减退，我们，试一下。”

“对不起……”Thor点头后把Loki拥入怀中，Loki把脸贴近Thor的脸蹭了蹭，“你饿坏了吧，还没吃到饭就被抓了。”

“都什么时候了，还开玩笑……”印象里，这可是第一次Loki和他开玩笑，而他却开心不起来。

他们以这个姿势相拥了很久，Thor的手在Loki腰间摩挲，Loki的脸在Thor的肩窝或脸颊磨蹭。他们彼此试探，小心翼翼地在这种情况下选择亲吻，温柔青涩地紧贴勾缠着。

Loki闻到Thor身上血腥气的酒味，感觉不对，他推开Thor把自己缩成一团。

不小心撕拉到伤口的俩人同时嘶了一声。

“Loki？”

Loki把食指放在嘴唇示意Thor别说话。

下腹像被火烧一样又热又疼，身体有什么东西在分裂重组。

他死咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，而红透的眼睛完全不受控地流出泪水。

[God，为什么偏要在这个时候……]

Thor惊慌的为Loki擦去泪水，抱住他因为疼痛而颤抖痉挛的身体。

“我在这里，没关系，很快就会过去的。”Thor用恢复不多的力气把Loki圈在怀里，柠檬混合着古巴朗姆的味道如同炸弹般爆发在着不到五平方的房间里。

Loki发出了细微的哭咽声，内里撕裂的感知告诉他，他成为了Omega。

 

 

“你闻到没有，是Omega的味道。”

“里面传来的，那小子是Omega？”

“他不是Odinson，不如我们……先爽了再说。”

门外的说话声被里面的人听得清清楚楚，药效还没过，他们恢复的力气抵抗不了太多人。

对Omega来说，没有分化药物的帮助，分化的痛苦是加倍的。

门外的两个Alpha试图从Thor的保护下把Loki抢走，他们用棍子敲击Thor的背部，用手想把两人分开。

Thor嘴里的血染红了Loki的肩头，Loki听着Thor一声声闷哼，他在用尽全力不让他被带走……

“Thor，放开我……”

“No”

“放开我，Thor。”Loki哑着声音，“你会死的。”

“嗯，我不怕。”

他们听到了外面的枪声，Thor如了Loki的愿松开了他，他转身夺过敌人腰间的枪开了保险，扣动扳机……

另一个人在Thor开枪后瞄准了Thor，Loki从后面把Thor推开了一点，子弹击中了Thor的肩膀，好在Thor同时对着那人开了一枪。

外面的枪声逐渐逼近，Thor从敌人手里拿过枪支挪回Loki旁边把他搂回怀里。

Thor的喘息很急促，Loki的呼息也很不稳定。

“还疼吗？”

“你呢？”

“疼。”

“我也是。”

说不疼是假的，一个正在分化中，一个刚刚被枪打伤，而这之前，他们还被鞭打棍击泼盐水。

“Loki，和你商量件事。”Thor按住Loki触碰他伤口的手，“以后不管发生什么也别让我放开你。”

“这算表白吗？”

“那你会答应吗？”

“会。”

Heimdahl带人进来时看到的就是这幅场景。

房间里的Omega信息素还没完全退散，Thor要来了一件衣服把Loki腰下部分围住。

等待Loki完全分化的时间，那些药剂的药效也逐渐减退，Thor背着无力虚脱的Loki回接他们的车里后，也倒下了。


	8. 确定关系

[你能让我卸下心防，有时我想这才是真正的我]

 

Odin和Frigga来到医院的时候，Thor和Loki已经做完手术在病床上躺着了。

有些事情就是很巧，巧的离谱。

Thor从来没和他们说过Loki姓Laufeyson。

“那孩子要是活着，也有这么大了。”Odin在Loki旁边对Frigga说。

“Loki小一岁，那孩子比Thor还大几天。”Frigga在看Loki的病例报告，年轻时她学过这些。

“叫Laufey的和我们家总有关系。”比如约顿的Laufey，比如Loki的父亲。

“这是缘分，去看看Thor吧。”

“嗯。”

 

药效的副作用让Loki晕睡了一天，手背上的针口，伤疤上的缝针，无一不显示他打针上药了。

床边的圆形靠椅上放着本散文集，一旁的桌子还有杯喝了一半的水。

脑子昏昏沉沉的，比睡过去之前还难受。

Thor在哪里？

Loki掀开被子下了床，Frigga正好在这个时候进来了。

“怎么不好好休息？”

“我要去找Thor。”Loki看着眼前这位金发及腰，面容慈祥的……“Are you Thor's mother? ”

“Yes, I am. ”Frigga微笑着把Loki按回床上，替他掖好被子，“他在隔壁，还没有醒。饿了吧，想吃点什么？”

“谢谢，我不饿。”这莫名其妙的紧张是怎么回事？

“你不用跟我客气，喝点温牛奶怎么样。”

“好的，谢谢。”

Thor的母亲和他想象的相差无几，温柔美丽，和蔼慈祥，Loki捧着热牛奶想到。

 

Odin要回去处理那些事情，Hala勉为其难地来照看Thor。没想到那黑发小子分化成了Omega，真是便宜Thor了。

“Hela？Where's Loki？”Thor眼睛都没完全睁开看Hela。

“Mom在陪他，你要去看他吗？”

“当然要去。”

这家医院是Odin名下的，Loki和Thor的病房是只有一墙之隔的套房。

敲门进来后，Thor还能看到Loki和Frigga上翘的嘴角。

看样子他的母亲和Loki相处的很好。

“也许你们想单独待着。”Frigga拿起她的书，亲吻了一下Loki的额头，“明早我会给你带你喜欢的曲奇饼。”

“那就麻烦您了。”

Frigga拉着Hela离开，Thor一步步挪到Loki的床边坐在了圆椅上。

一下子发生了太多事情，全都是在身体迷糊脑子清醒时发生的。他们被绑架殴打，他们亲吻拥抱却还没确定关系，他分化成了Omega……

 

Thor做了一件一直以来都想做的事情，捏Loki的脸。

然后他被Loki拍开了手，蛮疼的。

“还疼吗？”

“还好，应该没你疼。”Loki直起腰伸出手轻轻抚过Thor的肩膀，“蠢死了。”

“Loki。”Thor拉下Loki的手，低头看着，“我们现在算情侣吗？

“想反悔的话，我就当做被狗咬了。”Loki把手抽回去。

Thor坐到床上把Loki拉到怀里，鼻子离Loki的后颈太近，那股淡淡的古巴朗姆味很清晰，“不反悔不反悔，只是这太像做梦了，你不仅分化了，还答应了我的表白，嘿，Loki，我只是不敢相信。”

Loki摸了一下自己的腺体，又摸了一下Thor的腺体，当他触碰到Thor腺体时，他更用力的抱紧他。

只是薄薄的凸起一层，还不明显，生体机能也还有一段时间才会完全变成Omega体质。

明年，等他的身体完全改变后，会迎来第一次热/潮期。

他试着散发信息素，能知道成功散发信息素的方式就是Alpha的信息素不受控制的散发，他还没到那一步，Alpha的信息素对他还没有那么大的影响。

但是，Thor已经完全发育了，他对Loki的信息素是本能的渴望。

“Thor，我是什么味道的？”

Thor深吸一口气，“柠檬表皮的清香和古巴朗姆的醇香。”他咽了口口水，这声音被Loki听到，他轻笑了一声，“你现在让我感觉，你想吃了我。”

“你一定比炸鸡好吃……”

“所以我只能和炸鸡做比较？”

“不是的，没有任何东西比得上你，自然也没有东西能和你做比较。”Thor松开Loki把住他的肩头，“比起吃你，现在我更想亲你。”

Loki闭上了眼睛，后一秒他被干干热热的唇完全覆上……

“This is crazy……”Loki含含糊糊的说着，Thor也这样回答着，“Yes, our madness。”

“我以为你会问我，我是谁，会问我杀了人为什么不用坐牢。”Thor额头抵着Loki的肩，深呼吸着。

“你会跟我说的，所以，我不问。”

“那你想听么？”

“No。”

[知道的越少，烦恼就越少，我并不是和你的身份谈恋爱，我是和你谈恋爱]

 

身体原因，他们没法正常上课，请了几天假躺在床上养伤，Frigga说，起码要等拆线才能回去上课。

Odin是在他们拆线那天过来的，这还是Loki第一次见到Odin。

Odin心里默念了好几遍Laufey的孩子死了，眼前的Loki和他认识的Laufey没有半毛钱关系才直视Loki。

他们要讨论些什么，Loki识趣地避开了。

“Vili串通了Malekith，Thor，Hela。”Odin叹了口气，“我不希望你们任何一个会变成他这样。”

Hela和Thor对视一眼，“He's my brother, father. ”

“我和他也是。”

“这种事情我能和Thor商量，我有底线。”

Thor处于混乱之中，家族里的这些事情，他从来没有了解过。

“他为什么要这么做？”

“Laufey憎恨毒品，赎回你的条件之一是帮他们运输毒品。”Hela解释道，“只要我们和Laufey合作终止，他就能趁虚而入。我们和Laufey的关系不算好，这次如果不是他帮我们，短时间我们没有其他办法救你。”

“Laufey？”Thor有些惊愕。

“约顿的Laufey，控制金伦加运输路线的Laufey。”

“下次找机会去见见他。”奥丁看着Thor，“你并不能独善一身，危险会接踵而至，你可以放弃继承权，但你不能少了防备心。”

“我给时间给你考虑，给时间给你们商量，别忘记作为Odinson，从来不是一件简单的事情。”

Odin和Frigga出去了，客厅里只剩一个头两个大的Thor和等待Thor做决定的Hela。

无论你做什么决定，我都不会怪你。”Hela把手心放在Thor的手背上，“我们不能一直保护你，而现在你有了要保护的人。我知道他不需要，但他和你在一起会比和别人在一起更加危险。”

“如果你不能让他免于我们该承受的伤害，那么，别和他在一起。”Hera拍了拍Thor，“我去外面等你半小时，回来时我要听到你的决定。”

 

Loki很少见到Thor愁眉不展的样子，也可以说是第一次见到。

他放下正在看的书，等待着Thor跟他说些什么。

“我想告诉你。”

“可以。”

Thor把他刚刚知道的事情都告诉给了Loki，还有他家里的情况，家族的事情，他知道的几乎都说了。

Loki陷入了沉思，房间里静的针掉在地上都能听出声音。

军火家族的儿子，即使放弃继承权也还是那个家族的儿子，不能避免。

那么他们现在的问题是什么？

Thor因为Hela的话看清他不想承认的事实，Loki因为Thor的家族推理出Thor在担心什么。

“和你在一起指不定我哪天就会被你家的敌人打死。”

“是。”纵使不想承认但事实就是如此。

“而你短时间内连自己都保护不了，更别说保护我。”

“是。”

“万一我因你而死，你会自责内疚一辈子。”

“是。”

“我的家人也会受到牵连。”

“是……”

Thor被问的愈发心虚，Loki说的这些是他害怕的，可能会发生的事情。

“不如趁现在我们感情不深赶紧分手？”Loki笑着说出这句话，Thor看不懂Loki是真的想分开还是假的。

Thor咬了咬后槽牙，“那么，我能不能再亲你一次？”

Loki没回答，Thor微微起身凑上去被他一巴掌拍开。

“愚蠢！”Loki被Thor气笑了，他是想追就追，想甩就甩的人吗？开玩笑，要是分手，也是他甩了Thor才对。

“我承认我们的感情还不深，但我们一定是最搭配的一对。”他有绝对的信心，Thor Odinson找不到第二个比他更合适他的Omega。

“可是我不能因为我的关系而让你受到伤害，就像这次，我根本没办法保护你……”Thor眼睛离血丝遍布，“Damn。”

“我不需要你的保护，我们可以共同面对这个，就算死也是我的决定，Thor。”Loki抓住Thor的肩膀，抵住他的额头，“我们的感情刚刚开始，我们还很年轻，我们有无限可能。”

“我只有一个要求，我家人的平安。”

Thor搂住了Loki的腰，用胡茬轻蹭Loki腺体周边的皮肤，他啃咬这块微微凸起的皮肤却没有刺破，Loki还没有完全发育成Omega，对这调情的动作没有太大的反应，只是趴在Thor肩头略带急促的喘息。

“终有一天我会把你连皮带骨的吃掉。”

“呵，我可不是好欺负的人。”

 

Thor在客厅等了十分钟Hela才进来，刚好半个小时。

‘’做好决定了？”Hela翘着二郎腿，玩着新做的美甲，这副模样是Hela最正常的样子，刚刚那个，不是……

“我不会放弃继承权了，Sister。”

Hela抬眸扫了一眼Thor，“Father无视Grandpa的遗嘱把Vili驱逐了，也收回了遗嘱中分给Vili的矿业。我要矿业，你要军火，一人一半。”

军火一直掌握在Odin和Hela手中，这完全就是他们家东西。而矿业是Vili的，虽说他们家也有参与，但完全接手和烂摊子没什么差别。

Thor不清楚里面的弯弯曲曲，他只清楚Hela想把轻松的留给他。

“不，一人一半的意思是，矿业与军火，我们各一人一半。”

“怎么？毛都没长齐就敢跟我犟了？”Hela目光中多了那么一点欣赏，看来她的弟弟还有点良心。

“这又不是第一次，也不是最后一次。”

“你没有后悔的权利，Thor Odinson。”

“I know, Hela Odinson。”


	9. 约会

Frigga建议给Thor换个学校，Thor没同意。

拆线后的第二天早上他们回到了学校，Loki打算瞒着其他人他分化的事情，依旧住在C区1101，直到他身体机能完全改变。

“Loki，你是不是不喜欢我的头发？”Thor又一次在上课的时候给Loki扔了纸条，在第无数次Loki揪了他的头发之后。

“没有。”

“那你怎么总揪我头发？”

“下课再说。”Loki计算好距离，不用回头都能把纸条扔到Thor的桌子上。

Thor低沉且富有磁性的声音，金灿灿微长的头发，蓝眼睛软嘴唇高鼻梁，他都喜欢。

“我喜欢你的头发，但我不喜欢别人喜欢。”Loki想了想，撕下一张便利贴，沾到Thor的桌子上。

因为这句话，Thor傻笑了一整天。

 

 

Thor要开始了解那些生意，平时和Loki看书的时间和朋友们玩游戏的时间都用来学习这些。

其实Fandral他们也没有空，除了Hogan和Thor有点亲戚关系，Volstagg和Fandral是Odin收养的孤儿，为了能更好的给Thor当左右手，他们和Thor是需要共同进退的。

让Loki无法忍受的是Thor越来越黏他，除了睡觉上厕所，几乎Thor都要和他待在一起。

还时不时对他笑……

“你该和Fandral他们待在一起。”Loki在Thor的手背画了一个月牙，然后开始收拾东西准备从图书馆回去。

“和他们待在一起也是做这些事情，那还不如和你在一起。”Thor合上电脑，反手看着手背上的月牙，“我们在热恋期不是吗？应该时时刻刻黏在一起。这个真好看。”

Loki把书本全放在Thor的背包里，“待会要上一次药，拿着东西过来我房间。”

“好。”

Thor背起背包，Loki拉住了他的手。

“怎么了？有什么东西落下了？”Thor看了看桌子是不是遗漏了什么。

“不是说我们正在热恋？牵手只是最基本的。”

说谎的最高境界就是连自己都被骗了，Thor骗别人Loki是低调才不告诉别人他的对象，骗着骗着，他自己都信了。

Thor和Loki牵着手离开图书馆。

他们之前走得也近，大家也没多想，但这个十指相扣的日常牵手绝对不是普通朋友能干出来的。

在校运会上，没分化的Loki得了Omega擅长的体操和Alpha擅长的障碍跑冠军，加上姣好的面容与成绩榜上居高不下的位置，想不记住他都难。

而Thor，阳光帅气，为人和善，是绝大部分女孩喜欢的类型，加之他还是成绩榜上的万年老二……

校园论坛上有了个专门给他们开的帖子。

“我还担心你不喜欢这样。”

“最好全世界都知道。”Loki打了个响指，“You are mine。”

 

 

拆了线的伤口还没有全部结痂，他们互相上药，彼此记清这些疤痕的位置和长度。

不深的伤口能随着时间慢慢淡掉痕迹，Thor第一次给Loki上药时才发现了几道旧疤痕，原来他的身体也不是没有痕迹的。

他并不觉得破坏了美感亦或者其他，只是心里难受得慌。

他问这是怎么弄得，Loki是这样回答的，“很小的时候叔叔就让我学习各种格斗，熟悉各种武器。初中时直接让雇佣兵教我，这些疤痕应该是那时候弄的。”

他问了很多，Loki都回答他了。他不太明白一个作家为什么非要侄子去学习那些专业的格斗，如果是作为防身的话，也不用特意请雇佣兵吧。

“你怎么这么喜欢亲我的腺体？”Loki推开亲他的Thor问。

“再过一段时间就不能亲了……我可是Alpha，Loki。”

确实，再过一段时间Thor就不能随便碰他的腺体了，准确一点地说，是Thor不能随便碰他了。

“那你亲吧。”Loki转了个身，把腺体暴露在Thor眼前。

 

 

每个月的月考是躲不过的，加上期中和期末，Thor一共排在Loki后面九次。

好不容易分数一样了，又因为L在T的前面，他还是排在Loki后面。

难道注定他要一辈子都输给Loki吗？

虽然不是不可以，但他也想赢一次。

“作为你成绩提升的奖励，想和我约会吗？？”Loki在草稿纸上写下这句话，把它扔给了后桌。

“想！这次我一定不去吃午饭！”

Loki看到这句话笑了，“那我们吃了午饭再去。”

“好，我们是要逃课吗？”

“当然。”

“这太刺激了！♥”

Loki看着这颗歪歪扭扭的心，好生嫌弃。

“丑死了。”

 

 

他们串通了楼下送货的大叔用货车把他们送出去。

从货车上跳下来的第一时间他们牵了手。

“这是你第一次逃课吗？”Thor把Loki拉到里面。

“不是。”

“我第一次逃课。”

“难以置信。”

天气挺好的，太阳不是很大，微风轻吹，不热也不冷。Thor借了Hogan的相机，他要留下点什么纪念他们的第一次恋爱后的约会。

他们去了游乐园，Loki的提议，他喜欢那里的电玩。

Loki在坐过一次过山车后怎么也不肯和Thor玩类似的东西，头晕目眩的感觉太难受了。

Thor买了两只一样的蔓越莓冰淇淋，许是Loki吃冰淇淋的样子过于好看，他们以摩天轮做背景，冰淇淋为道具，头靠着头，对着摄像头笑着，快门按下后，他们有了第一张合照。

Loki还是把Thor拉进了电玩城，去游乐园的好处就是能玩游乐场的东西，也能玩电玩。

进门就是抓娃娃机，那里站了个约六七岁的小女孩，她想要这个娃娃，但是她夹不起来。

“需要帮忙吗？”Thor学着女孩的姿势站在她旁边，和她一起盯着里面的布偶熊。

“你可以帮我吗？”

“Yes。”

小女孩笑着把手里最后的五个游戏币放在Thor手里，往旁边挪了两步把位置让给Thor。

Thor转头对身旁的Loki眨了眨眼睛，Loki微微一笑给他一个白眼。

Thor本来很轻松的样子，后来手里的游戏币只有两个了，女孩和他都一脸紧张的看着机械夹子和里面的布偶。

Loki抢过Thor手里最后的一枚游戏币，打量了一下机械手和玻璃的距离，按下按钮，前后不到一分钟，那个布偶熊就到了他手里。

他蹲下把布偶给了女孩，小女孩接过布偶后在Loki脸上啵唧一口。

“谢谢哥哥。”

“不客气。”Loki摸了摸女孩的头，女孩抱着那个布偶戳了戳Thor的手，“谢谢哥哥，虽然你没夹起来。”

“但我可以把你的抢走。”

“不给！”

女孩哒哒哒的跑掉了，Thor也把Loki拉了起来。

“你是怎么做到的？”

“我有两个弟弟，忘记了？”

从来没夹过娃娃和一直帮弟弟们夹娃娃的Thor与Loki形成了鲜明的对比。

“你刚刚帮她夹娃娃，她叫你哥哥。”

“是的。”

“你的弟弟也叫我哥哥。”

“对。”

“那我帮你夹一个娃娃，你也叫我一声哥哥吧。”

“不要。”

Thor去收银台换游戏币了，回来的时候还问Loki想要哪个娃娃。

Loki指了个黄色的兔子。

抓娃娃这种活动，找到感觉后会得心应手很多，即使那个机械手被做了小动作什么的。

Thor投了几十个游戏币，夹了三个黄色的兔子。

“Loki，Loki！”Thor拿着兔子，脸上满满的期待。

“我可没答应你。”

“Loki~”

谁能想到这么大只的Alpha居然对比他小只一点的Omega撒娇？

现在还没被Alpha的信息素压制都不忍心拒绝他，那以后怎么办呐。

“哥哥。”Loki公式化的声音并不能满足Thor，他牵着Loki的手，食指挠着Loki的手心。

“Bro~”

“再一次。”

“哥哥~”Loki低头看兔子。

Thor看着Loki微微红的脸，没有拆穿他。

“弟弟。”

“你这都是什么怪癖！”Loki甩开Thor的手，往里面走去。

此时的他们都不知道，这将是他们最喜欢的情趣之一……


	10. 生日礼物

从上一次逃课出来后他们再也没有出过校门，而逃课的结果就是打扫一个星期班级卫生。

如果一直在一起，就会少了对见面的憧憬，分别的思念。

三个月的暑假不长不短，对处于热恋的他们来说，很煎熬而已。

不是茶不思饭不想的煎熬，是那种，少了一个人的煎熬。

Loki把分化的事情告诉给Farbauti，Farbauti又联系了一个雇佣兵头子，希望这次找个适合教Omega的雇佣兵。

不能带电子设备，不能与外界联系，在特定的训练场过完整个暑假。

 

这个暑假无疑是Thor人生中第一个很难过的暑假。

单日要和Hela去混个眼熟，学习处理情况，晚上还要被Hela打。

双日要和Fandral，Volstagg和Hogan比试，傍晚起要继续了解那些弯弯折折的生意和人脉关系。

他们家的规矩，要么一点都不了解，要么就要把所有事情了解清楚。

床头柜和电脑桌都放着同样的一张合照。

只要他能一直这样笑着，就是值得的。

“恋爱中的人啊，听说智商会下降。”Fandral目光停留在Thor和Loki的合照中，Loki难得笑得那么开心，笑起来的他比冷漠的他更加迷人，这谁能扛得住啊。

“总比单身来得好。”

“啧啧，怪不得都说人和人在一起久了，会越来越像，你怼起我来可越来越像Loki了。”

“我只是说实话。”Thor又喝了口咖啡，眯起了眼睛，“Fandral，说真的，因为这些黑暗和肮脏，我会变成为达目的不择手段的人吧？”

“或者变成手段残忍，杀人不眨眼的。”

“你杀人还眨眼啊？”Fandral笑着拍Thor的肩膀。

“我说认真的。”

Fandral敛起笑容，作为从小就认识的好友，他不是不知道Thor担心什么。

“你的家人对你很宽容，至少你能和你真正喜欢的人在一起，不用和别人联姻，Thor，你不用想这么多，你还是很幸福的。”至少和喜欢的人在一起，还有家，即使做自己不喜欢的事情。

“不是说这个，我不是排斥这些东西，不是害怕会变成什么人。”

“那你是担心Loki不喜欢你这样？”

“我要是犯罪，他一定会给我递武器，或者和我一起犯罪……我不想这样。”

“你担心你会影响他？”Fandral再一次拍了Thor的肩膀，“你的担心完全正确，我帮不了你。”

“……”

“生日和我们过还是去找他？”

“我和他一起，我们的生日就差十天。”

“所以你要去十天？”

“不是，只有三天，他没空。”Thor伸了个懒腰，“所以我也会和你们一起过。”

 

Loki的训练基地在中土密林，这次他要学习速度与冷兵器。

教他的是一个啰里八嗦的Alpha。

“嘿，宝贝，你的速度太慢了，我还以为你在做慢动作。”Deadpool再一次把Loki撂翻在地，常用的长刀抵着Loki的下颚。

这个Alpha擅长快速度攻击，冷兵器，同时他还是个百发百中的神枪手。他的攻击模式很杂，加上速度的加持，短时间内几乎没人能靠近他。

这样的攻击方式确实合适不宜久战的Omega。

“再这样下去你就没办法和你的小男朋友约会了，Darling。”

Loki和Deadpool有个约定，只要Loki赢了他一次，他就放Loki三天假。

虽然他没有当老师的样子，平时吊儿郎当的，甚至还给了手机给Loki，但他就是不给Loki出去。

因为被发现了会扣工资！！这次刚好他也没空才会答应Loki的要求。

“不劳您老费心！”Loki推开抵在下颚的刀起了身。

“Oh, God，我很老吗？我才三十岁啊，正值壮年的年纪你居然说我老？等你有了热潮期你就明白三十岁男人给你的快乐是你的小男朋友给不了你的。”

开黄腔是Deadpool的一贯风格，起初Loki很不习惯，很排斥，经过近两个月的习惯，他已经免疫了。

“他能给我想要的一切，床上或者床下，我都会很快乐。”Loki捡起地上的刀，准备和Deadpool再打一场。

“今天的课程已经结束了，再打是要加钱的。”

“这一次，你绝对会输。”

Loki正面对Deadpool发起攻击，他的速度不快，好在攻势狠厉又是主动方，一时占了三分上风。

“你这是作弊！！”

一股浓郁的Omega信息素笼绕着俩人，柠檬的清香与古巴朗姆的甜辣无一不让Alpha乱了心智。

“毕竟不作弊，暂时还赢不了你。”Loki利用自身优势很快就把Deadpool打倒了，现在是他的刀抵着Deadpool的下颚。

“虽然不能总用这一招，但我赢了你是事实。”

Loki把刀收回，Deadpool躺在地上不起来。

“赶紧走，虽然我不对未成年下手，但你最好祈祷我今天能找个不错的炮o>o友，否则你会一辈子记得我。”

 

这件事Loki告诉Thor时，Thor把Loki训了一番。

一个Omega对成年的Alpha散发信息素简直危险的不得了。

而Loki一句“为了见你”让Thor提不起一点气。

 

Hvergelmir如同Loki所说一般，是美丽的。

万里无云的蓝天在海的边际线与它相连，海风吹起波浪打在沙滩上，沙滩上还有涨潮时冲上来的贝壳。

但这种天气没法冲浪。

Loki脱了鞋踩在细沙上，足印被海水带走不留一点痕迹，周围都是穿着比基尼的女性，或者穿着沙滩裤的男性。

密林一年四季都如春天一般，不冷不热，很舒适。

说好的一起看晚霞，某人刚在沙滩走了半个小时就打算换衣服走人。

“不看晚霞了吗？”Thor跟在Loki后面捧着颗椰子喝里面的椰子汁。

“不想看了。”Loki凑过去咬住吸管猛吸两口，把剩余不多的椰子汁喝完了。

Thor摇了摇椰子，“连一口都不留给我！”

“就不留。”

第一晚他们去逛了逛当地的夜市，很早就回到酒店睡了。

八月的十一号是Thor的生日，二十一号是Loki的生日，他们把见面的日子定在了八月十四号。

第二天他们去爬山顺便蹦了个极。

 

“送你的。”晚饭时，Loki从兜儿里掏出来一枚吊坠扔个Thor。

这是一个透明，手感类似琥珀的扁圆型小型吊坠。里面是一枚铜黄色的星星，它旁边绕着一根金黑交织的头发。

“这是什么？”Thor捏着那枚不足一厘米的坠子问。

“这个星星，是那天打中你的子弹，我醒来后就把它找回来了。钢制的能重新塑型。”Loki搅拌着碗里的饭，“我曾经去过东方，那里有个故事，说，只要两个人的头发结在一起，他们这辈子都绑在了一起，不会分开。”

Thor心里翻起巨浪，这感觉从何而来他不知，“Loki，谢谢你。”

“那我的礼物呢？”

“嘿，好歹让我感动一下。”Thor把那枚吊坠收好，颇带责怪的语气说，“你总是能做一些很浪漫的事情却说一些破坏浪漫的话。”

“所以，为什么别人的Alpha都会制造浪漫，而我的Alpha却需要我制造浪漫？”Loki勺了一口饭，又放下，“你脸红什么？”

Thor试图喝多点冰水给自己发烫的脸降温。

“是不是不舒服？”说着说着，Loki伸手去探Thor额头的温度。

“没有不舒服。”

『没有不舒服，只是你那句“我的Alpha”让我很激动而已』

“那你脸红什么？”

“因为开心。”

这家店的甜品都加了朗姆酒，有点酒味，但不醉人。

“我们待会去酒吧。”

“去那干嘛？”

“你上次不是想带我喝酒吗？现在给你机会。”

“什么时候？我怎么不记得了？”Thor懵了，他完全不记得什么时候说要带Loki去喝酒。

“就我们刚刚认识的时候，你问我想不想喝酒，我以为你想带我去。”

Loki这么一说，Thor就想起来了，那时候确实有这个念头，后来忘了而已。

 

酒吧并没有限制年龄，只要你看上去不像小孩就可以了。

凭着他们两个的身高，就已经不是小孩了。

Loki和Thor选择坐在吧台那边，方便跟调酒师说要什么酒。

这个调酒师是个女Alpha，高高瘦瘦的，化着淡妆。

“我想要一杯和他信息素差不多味道的酒。”Loki跟调酒师说。

“我也是。”

“看上去你们还是学生吧？”女Alpha擦拭着模具，用一种很奇怪的语气跟他们说话，就像辅导老师对不听话的学生那样。

“我们成年了。”

“这里没有年龄限制，不用担心我会拒绝你们的生意。”Alpha放下手里的工具，靠近了他们，“让我闻闻是什么味道，话可说在前头，我不保证一模一样。”

Thor扭头撩起头发，女Alpha被Thor的信息素冲击的打了个喷嚏。

“抱歉，我晕血。”

“没关系。”

“所以你要我怎么给你配上血腥味？鸡血还是鸭血？”

“我扎一点给你。”

Thor拿着调酒师给他的针往手指扎了两下，挤了几滴血出来，Loki拉过Thor的手看了看那两个针口，他把血亲掉了。

“心疼吗？”

“嗯，不过你多扎几针我也不会拦你。”

Thor的几滴血与六分之一杯的伏特加融合在一起，调酒师特意用了透明的杯子让他们看的更清楚，血和酒混合的样子。

Loki闻了闻，味道不是一模一样的，但也差不多了，信息素有活的气息感，酒没有。

Thor把这杯酒喝下去了，辣的是舌头，烫的是喉咙。

调酒师花了十分钟才把属于Loki那杯酒调出来，柠檬表皮的汁与一点古巴朗姆。

“是这个味道吗？”Loki闻了闻，一点点的柠檬味和较浓的酒味，他抿了一口，柠檬的味道可以忽略不计，入口的甜味大过酒味，即使经过喉咙到胃里，也没有热热的感觉。

“是这个味道。”Thor也喝了口，发出肯定的声音。

“我居然那么甜。”Loki有点鄙视自己。

“是的……”Thor摸了摸鼻子，『其实Loki，你的信息素比这杯酒还要甜，酒味也更重……』

这一晚，Loki喝了很多伏特加调制的酒，Thor喝了很多古巴朗姆。

酒店他们是住在同一间，睡在同一张床的。

 

酒的后劲在他们回到房间时已经开始发作，他们洗了冷水澡，冲也冲不掉满身的酒气。

Loki现在看东西都是重影的，头也晕晕的，Thor洗完澡后就看着趴在床上的Loki，顺势他也趴到了旁边。

“可能明天我们哪里也去不了了，宿醉会使我们浑身乏力。”Thor拨弄着Loki脸侧的发，带着迷糊的哑音说着。

“嗯，关灯睡觉吧，好困。”Loki蹭着Thor的手心，睁开一只眼睛看Thor，“以后我们不去沙滩了好不好，她们都在看你。”

“她们？”

“因为你没穿上衣，她们都看你，如狼似虎的眼神！”Loki说着说着就往Thor那边挪去。

Thor抬起手让Loki挪到他身边再把手放下来搭在他的后背，“你是因为这个才不想看晚霞的？”

“嗯。”Loki顿了顿，“我不想其他人看你。”

Thor亲了亲Loki的脸，Loki侧了一下把嘴送了上去。他的嘴里还有伏特加的味道，他们侧着身拥吻，Thor只感觉越亲越甜便越亲越深，直到两人肺里的空气不支持他们继续亲吻为止。

Alpha从Omega的嘴角亲到脖子，最后触碰到后颈的腺体。近半年的时间，Loki的腺体已经完全发育了，微微凸起的一块，亲上去的感觉很好，啃（（咬（（添①祗的感觉也很好。

“嗯~”

怀里人瞬间软下来和低吟声让Thor松开了他。

起初他以为是喝了酒的缘故，Loki的信息素才会那么浓，加上喝了酒迷迷糊糊的，他也没想这么多，看来并不是这样。

从现在开始他不能再随随便便亲Loki的后颈了。

浑身燥热的Thor在Loki的嘴唇与腺体分别留下一吻后去了厕所。


	11. 热潮期标记

毫不夸张的说，他们醉得离谱，一觉睡到了第二天傍晚，Deadpool给Loki打了十几个电话也没能吵醒他们。

“你头疼不疼？”Loki轻轻踢了Thor一脚，裹紧了被子。

“嗯，有点……”Thor挤过去Loki那边，钻进了Loki怀里，“你能不回去吗？”

“可以，那我们现在要再睡一觉吗？”

“不饿吗？”

“还好。”Loki翻了个身趴在Thor身上压着他，“Thor，我的腺体有点痒。”

“Loki，我不能再亲你的腺体了……”Thor强忍着不去咬近在眼前的腺体，但下身的反应是不受控制的。

“我还以为你是起床时的正常反应。”Loki早感觉到有东西硌到他了，不过他以为是晨勃，“那我睡觉了。”

他亲了一下Thor的脖子后挪到了一边，盖好了被子。

 

这一觉没睡多久他们就被饿醒了，在Deadpool不停的电话骚扰下，吃完饭Thor就把Loki送到了基地附近。

Thor把一条项链塞到了Loki手里，“生日快乐，Loki。”

“这是前天逛夜市买的吗？”Loki有些疑惑。

“？”Thor脑子断线了一秒钟，然后开始解释，“这是我们的家族象征，出生时一枚，成年后一枚，结婚时把两枚戒指融成一对。因为做戒指的材料只有我们家有，久而久之这就成为了家族传承之一。”

“所以只要有这个戒指，就是你家的人了？”

“是的。”

“戴着这个戒指都有什么权利？”

“我能做的你都可以做。”

“所以这么重要的东西你就拿一根红绳绑着？”Loki敲了一下Thor的脑门，“我受不起这个，换一个礼物。”

“送出去的礼物没有收回来的道理，没有受不受得起，只有你想不想要。”

“我不想要，我要别的！”

Thor没有回答Loki，他跑到马路对面拦了辆出租车钻了上去，把Loki留在了原地。

 

Deadpool念叨了Loki半个小时，无非就是说他要被扣工资了，Loki要赔钱给他之类的话。

一根红绳绑着一枚戒指，怎么看都像从夜市淘来的，或许只有世界末日才能让Thor浪漫一点。

他也不是非要那些虚的，只是……好歹对这枚戒指尊重一点，给它个戒盒什么的。

Thor Odinson，戒指内圈刻着他的名字刚好围成一个圈，嗯……还有三片暗金色圆菱形类似叶子的图案，叶子相接似等边三角形状，是族徽吗？

Thor是他见过最聪明又最愚蠢的存在。

 

新学年避免不了的体检让Loki和Hodur再一次成为舍友，还有两个同班的Beta。

Hodur说，他忘不了Thor帮Loki搬宿舍时眼神里的哀怨。

Loki回答，距离产生美。

一年一季的校运会他们也没错过，与去年不同，他们不参加一样的比赛。奖品和去年差不多，还是得三个冠军本学期可以自由出入学校。

Thor和Loki交往这件事就够让人不可置信了，而Loki分化成Omega更是刷新着Alpha们对Omega的定义。

不逊于Alpha的体力，耐力，爆发力，以他的体能体质在Alpha中也是绝对优秀的。

而他的恋人是发育完全的Alpha，明眼人都能看出来Thor不是好惹的，自然也不会刻意散发信息素压制Loki。

但世间之大，总有一些眼睛能看见的瞎子。

校长的儿子Gweida就是这样一个存在，仗着有后台又是市里近三年的拳击冠军，他的眼睛长得比天还高。

时不时趁Thor不在骚扰Loki不说，还在校园论坛上意＊淫Loki。

学校里的霸凌事件也是在他入学之后才发生的，常常因为骚扰Omega被投诉也因为他父亲是校长的原因被挡了下去。

怎么都不能忍的Thor和Loki就等着Gweida上门挑衅再好好修理他一顿。

在Thor和Loki日常的出校门约会的某一天，Gweida带了十几个人来围堵他们。

他们配合着小丑来到一条小巷子的死角，那群人笑得淫荡夸张，似乎他们觉得Loki已经是他们的囊中之物，而Thor只是个碍事的大块头。

“乖乖过来我还能温柔点对你，否则就不止我一个人咯。”

Loki手握成拳抵在嘴边遮住上扬的嘴角，“你来还是我来？”

“你先来，我断后。”

Gweida见Loki走过来，他笑嘻嘻的迎上去，打算伸手搭上Loki的肩膀。

Loki抓着Gweida的手腕一个转身用手肘击打他的头部，最后一个过肩摔把Gweida摔在地上，补了一脚重踩在他的肋骨处，只是瞬间的事情，刚刚还满嘴杂碎话语的Gweida捂着肋骨处呕出一口血。

那群人纷纷冲着Loki袭来，他们最多也就擅长两三种格斗术，人数多，体型也比不上他们的Loki采用了Deadpool教他的技能，快速的杂而不乱的打斗方式让他游刃有余，他的力量比不上他们，但他们无法预料他下一步的动作。

“他除了话多嘴贫外，也没什么不好的。”Loki撂翻最后一个人后对Thor说。

Loki曾多次在电话里向Thor吐槽Deadpool的啰里八嗦。

“下一次你的老师还是他吗？”Thor走向Loki，揉着他因为揍人而泛红的手背，“疼吗？”

“还好。不知道是不是他，都是我叔叔安排的，他能找到最适合教我的人。”Loki把手里抢来的棍子扔在一旁，把这只手也伸到了Thor面前让他帮他揉一下，“你打算怎么断后？”

“就帮他们断个后什么的。”

Thor这话一出，那些还没晕过去，清醒的人冷汗都冒了出来。

“我想让他们脱个衣服抱在一起，然后拍照发上论坛。”

“我们这算校园暴力吗？还是欺凌弱小？”

“第一，这里不是学校，第二，他们不是弱小。”

Thor点点头，转头看着躺在地下哀呜的人，如同恶魔般的开口，“刚刚的话都听见了？二选一。”

“Thor Odinson，我祖父是副市长，你敢这样对我，你会死的很惨！！”

就是这个人，在网上意＊淫Loki，在学校里霸凌同学，现在还不知死活的威胁他。

Thor跨过那些人走近Gweida，他蹲下身子低头看他。刚刚他被Loki踩了之后软肋又挨了几棍子，现在疼的起不来。

金发Alpha扯了扯嘴角，一拳打在了Gweida的左侧下颌骨上。

他哀嚎一声后就再也发不出声音，他离晕死过去就差一巴掌的力度。

“听说你是拳击冠军？”Thor的手贴近Gweida左手两侧，双手用力往中间挤压，一声骨骼断裂的咔吱声在他的手中响起，“也不过如此。”

Gweida已经完全晕死过去了，而Loki那边也强迫其他人脱光了衣服。

“我不想你上镜，Bro。”Loki捡起不知道是谁的，一部没有密码的手机准备拍照。

“弟弟！”Thor笑了，因为Loki又叫他Bro了。

Loki编辑的文案是，‘对于校园暴力要以暴制暴，一昧的忍让只能让事情更加严重而已。’

Thor打电话通知Fandral黑了校园网把这条信息置顶。

最后，因为Gweida意淫Loki而被Thor断后了。

Loki没有后台是真的，但Thor有。所以校长和副市长不仅提前退休，还顺便被举报了贪（）污。

 

 

按照大数据显示，Thor和Loki在一起的时常还不能被定义为磨合期。

即使他们在一起的第一个星期就开始因为对方的喜好和习惯闹过别扭，正常的处于热恋期的情侣多数都会选择顺从对方，直到热恋期过才开始进入磨合期。

而他们不是，他们的热恋期与磨合期是在同一时段开始的，吵的动静越大，问题解决完后发的糖就越齁人。

Thor因为Loki冷冰冰的样子和他吵过，一个小时后他们和好了，最后Loki所有的热情都给他了。

Loki因为Thor总是带着运动完的汗味坐他的床和他吵过，Thor花了十分钟洗澡并且保证以后再也不这样了，他们和好了，并且Loki允许Thor在他的房间午睡。

Loki不是不挑食，只是不想浪费食物。他喜欢牛肉饭，但他不喜欢里面的青椒，所以他不吃这个饭，自从有了不挑食的Thor，他能把他不喜欢的都给Thor，完全不会浪费食物。

Thor会找那些做甜品做得很好吃餐厅，因为Loki喜欢吃甜的。每次Loki吃开心了都会喊他哥哥。

他们如约看了秘瑟的初雪，一起堆了个雪人，但Loki坏心眼的把它推倒了。

 

 

寒假Loki是在家里过的，二十天的假期，陪着叔叔钓钓鱼，和弟弟们去个游乐园，写写家庭作业，早晚各和Thor视频半个小时，生活过得悠闲自在。

Loki的恋爱对象是Thor他并不吃惊，毕竟有哪个普通朋友会跨大陆万里迢迢的来送雪呢？

只是没想到Loki也喜欢他罢了。

假期的倒数第二天早上Thor来找Loki，和Helblindi，Býleistr玩了一会儿，一齐吃过午饭后，Farbauti把他们送到了机场。

等Farbauti和孩子们回去之后，Thor带着Loki坐上了Odin的飞机。

省略掉等候转机的时间，他们多出来几个小时，Thor说要和Loki去看Frigga。

“Thor……我，我好像快发情了……”在飞机上待了三个小时后，靠在沙发上的Loki提了提靠在沙发另一边的Thor。

“！”Thor如惊弓之鸟一般弹起来，他站起来后退了好几步，捂住自己的腺体减少信息素散发，“有抑制剂吗？”

“嗯，在蓝色的行李箱里。”感觉还不是很明显，只是痒痒的，腺体热热的，判断没错的话，半个小时内他会完全发情。

Thor把所有行李箱都翻了个遍也没找到抑制剂，他推着行李箱到Loki面前，“我找不到。”

Loki逐渐失力，他控制不住地散发着信息素，额间泛起薄汗，呼吸也有点急促。

他翻寻着抑制剂的踪影，Damn！昨天整理行李的时候没把它放进去。

“怎么办？Thor，我忘记放进去了……”Loki的嗓音有点抖，眼眶也有点红红的。

Thor走到机壁那边往下看，他们在一片海域的上空，停机是不可能的，但热潮期这种东西不靠抑制剂根本忍不下去。

“Loki，我可以临时标记你……”Thor有些忐忑地说着。

Loki抱膝坐在地下，忽然他抬起头，忍耐逼出的水雾在他的眸子里散发，“Thor……”

“I'm here，Loki。”

“Come here and hug me。”

Thor走过去蹲着搂住Loki的肩膀，Loki双手环住Thor的脖子像树懒抱树一样抱着Thor。

飞机里的温度是按人体适应的温度来恒温的，他们只穿了一件里衣的薄外套，Loki把越来越烫的温度透过衣物传给了Thor。

“这种感觉很不好，我没办法控制自己对Alpha的渴求……”Loki抱着Thor趴在他的肩头，他坐在Thor的大腿上，整个人都微微发抖。

“没事的，我在这里，过一会就好了。”

Loki的喘息声和一点细微的低吟声冲击着Thor的耳膜，Omega半眯着眼寻着Alpha信息素的根源。

Thor在腺体被刺穿时抖了一下，嘶了一声，手上用了些力度把Loki紧紧圈在怀里。

“别动！”Alpha按住Omega摇晃的腰肢，俩人的喘息声越来越重，身体也越来越热。

“唔~Thor……”Omega舔咬着Alpha的腺体，这只能让他的热潮来的更猛烈，并不能缓解。

“我在这里。”Thor轻拍着Loki的后背给他顺气，“让我暂时标记你，可以？”

“嗯……”

得到允许后的Thor没有犹豫，一口咬在Loki的腺体上，犬齿刺破薄薄的一层，他将他的信息素灌输到Loki的腺体上，两股信息素瞬间交融……

Loki在腺体被刺穿时叫了一声，身体的颤抖比刚开始幅度更大了些。

Thor啃了Loki的腺体好长一段时间Loki才稍微安稳下来，这种情况连最基本的亲吻都是情欲撩拨……

“过了这片海域就停机，我们去买抑制剂。”

Loki听着Thor的声音也因情欲而更低沉哑迷，他额头抵在Thor的肩膀，他伸手探去Alpha鼓起的地方，“我可以帮你。”

“我现在不会让你做这种事情，我去洗个澡就可以了。”Thor按住Loki不安分的手阻止了他。

“你还太小，标记你是无奈之举，不能再多点其他的什么。”

Alpha和Omega的体能实在差太多，Alpha完全发育后和成年人没什么两样，但Omega不是……

“因为你这句话，我又多喜欢了你一点。”Loki蹭了蹭Thor的下巴，然后从Thor身上离开。

“好啦，我去洗澡了，可能要很久，如果你又那个了来敲门就行。”

“知道了。”

Loki看着Alpha的背影摸上了肿了的腺体，这种感觉怎么说呢？

发乎情，却不是止乎礼，止于他对他的保护。


	12. 初夜

热潮期的缘故，Loki没有去看望Frigga。

无论是分化成哪种性征他都不惧怕，当然，分化成Omega也没什么大不了的，只是比以前更累一点，身体虚一点而已。

热潮期的到来让他重新审视Omega这个性征。

无法控制的颤抖和欲望，对Alpha的渴求与恐惧无法躲避，他学习的任何东西在热潮期时都用不上……

如果没有热潮期，那些比他强壮高大的Alpha也不是他的对手，如果热潮期来临，一切都不受控了。

“Thor，我开始讨厌自己了。”Loki躺在Thor的怀里，手指山缠着Alpha的金发。

“为什么？”

“因为我是Omega，热潮期时我无法控制自己……Thor，我讨厌这样。”

“Loki，每个人都无法控制自己的生理本能，就像你只能预防生病却不可能一直不生病。”Alpha垂眸看着胡思乱想的Omega，“我们可以控制其他的。”

“Our hearts, right? ”Loki昂起头，眼睛亮亮的，瞳孔放大了些，“你能抵挡Omega的信息素吗？用你的心。”

“生理让我抵挡不了信息素，但我的思想对其他人没有欲望。”

“我不会因为热潮期随便和Alpha上床，但Alpha的信息素对我很不友好……”Loki挪动了一下，半个身子都趴在了Thor身上，“我会是你唯一的Omega吗？”

这个问题很沉重，肩负着很多他们现在做不了，也不知道未来能不能做好的责任。

“是，你将是我的唯一。”他斩钉截铁的回答，没有犹豫，没有思考，仿佛这话早已在心里彩排多遍，只等正式开幕那一刻。

“那你打算什么时候标记我？”

“至少毕业后。”

 

他们把对方的喜好与习惯牢记于心，能影响对方心情的，触碰到对方底线的，下意识会做的，他们记得清楚。

对方的习惯也影响到他们自身，不知不觉中，他们越来越默契，越来越像一个个体而不是两个。

Loki闹别扭之前会格外温柔体贴，嘲讽别人前会漏出人畜无害的微笑，准备说谎时左眼眼角会缩动一下。

他喜欢安静，也喜欢和Thor一起吵闹，他能看书看一整天不说话，也能无理取闹地和Thor吵一整天。

Thor不开心时耳朵会一下子耸拉下来，发现有人看Loki时他会搂着Loki的腰瞪回去，开心时笑，不开心是皱眉，所有心思写在了脸上。

他喜欢热闹，也喜欢和Loki呆在一起感受寂静的氛围，Loki真的和他吵架时，他就不说话，Loki以吵架来解闷时，他会和Loki吵起来。

没有任何一段感情是不需要磨合的，人与人生来不同，是独一无二的，磨合是为了更了解对方，稳固感情。

有时他们迁就对方，有时他们会因为一点算不上问题的事情吵一整天。

吵架不是解决问题的最好方式，但确是了解问题根源的最好办法。

他们共同描绘着未来的蓝图，憧憬着往后的生活，平淡如水或轰轰烈烈，针锋相对或非君不可。

Loki想当个作家，这是他的期望，也是他母亲的梦想。有时候他也分不清这是不是他真的想做的，但他喜欢书籍是真的，他很确定。

Thor曾经的梦想是不继承家业，现在他的梦想是在维持或扩展家业的同时能干净些。

热潮期时Thor会暂时标记Loki，有时候压制不住Loki也会用抑制剂。Alpha也有热潮期，只是很少也很容易就能对付过去，Loki也会用一些方法帮助Thor。

初始时的心动并没有消失，亲近对方时肾上腺素的极速分泌让他们血液流的更快，心脏跳动的频率越大。

没有了刚开始亲近时的紧张不安，从当初接吻时先嚼块薄荷糖到现在可以不刷牙就接吻，那份心动还在，但他们此时已无比亲密。

感恩节时，Thor会带着Loki回家，他长大的地方，生活的地方。Frigga收着一些Thor小时候玩过的玩具，Loki会和Thor一齐回忆一下童真。

寒假时，Thor会在最后几天来找Loki。有时候是弹琴，有时候是吉他，Thor想听的，Loki都会给他弹。

分化后的Loki长高了很多，Thor骨骼发育的时候Loki也没落后，从开始的半个头差距，现在他们只差距几厘米。

 

 

高中时期最后的一个暑假，Thor也即将迎来他的成人礼，还有他的戒指。

Loki的暑假一如既往的是以训练为主，这次他的训练基地在东方的大陆，离金伦加隔了半个地球。

“你以后可不能再跑这么远，来找你的时间太久，太煎熬了。”

Thor不满地对来接机的Loki说。

“你一到就对我提要求？皮痒了还是欠骂了？”

“我就是太想你了……”

他的头发一直是长发，不是特别长，刚好能全部绑起来成一个小揪揪。Loki说喜欢他的头发，喜欢他扎起发揪的样子。

他抱着Loki，用硌人的胡茬蹭着Loki的脖子，“去吃饭吗？我好饿啊。”

“别抱我，太多人了……”Loki推开了Thor，转头往出口的方向走。

Thor以掩耳盗铃之速啵唧了一下Loki的脸，黑发少年瞪了一眼金发大个子，眼梢的喜悦却遮挡不住。

距离上次见面不过八天，Thor却感觉过了八十年。

明天就是Loki的生日，前段时间他过生日的时候Loki坐了很久的飞机回阿斯加德陪了他一天。

Loki带着Thor来到一家炸鸡店，不由分说的点了两大桶炸鸡和两个汉堡。

“我吃不完那么多，Loki。”

“我吃。”

Loki很少吃这些高热量的东西，他也不喜欢炸物。

“你今天怎么怪怪的？你平时都不吃这些啊。”

“忽然想吃而已。”

油腻的东西能让他的胃长时间的没有饥饿感，距离12点还有六个小时，吃多点炸鸡应该很长时间他不会饿。

在天上飞了一天的Thor因为想着很快就能见到Loki兴奋地睡不着，而此时他想睡个觉，和Loki一起。

但不知为何，吃完饭后Loki拉着他坐在24小时营业的咖啡馆里，咖啡喝完了也不肯走，还时不时走神。

“Loki，你是不是不舒服？”

“没有。”

“Loki，你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”

“没有。”

“Loki……”Thor按住Loki的手，他明显僵硬了一下，脸色也有点不善。

他从来没有见过Loki这样，他心里产生了一种很不好的预感。

“你是，想和我分手吗？”

“怎么这么说……”

“Volstagg说他女朋友和他说分手时就是这样，先和他做了她不喜欢的事情，然后带着他去安静的地方待了很久，眼神飘忽不定，不接受亲密的行为……接下来就说了分手。Loki，你是想……唔……”

Loki不想听Thor胡说这种对他们不可能的事，他从对面坐到Thor旁边，揪着Thor的衣领堵住他的唇。

看着他眼里的慌张退散，Loki心满意足的闭上眼睛，深吻下去。

“我只是在想以什么样的状态送生日礼物给你而已，傻子！”

咖啡馆晚上的客人并不多，Loki选的位置又是摄像头的死角，他放飞自我般的又一次吻了Thor，直到Alpha的嘴唇被他咬肿才放开他。

“吓死我了，我以为你要和我分手！你不知道你刚刚有多恐怖，脸色忽然沉了下去，被我碰到手就僵了。”Thor松了口气。

一直待到了十一点，他们才离开咖啡馆回到订好的酒店。

 

Thor洗完澡后就躺回了床上玩手机，念着倒计时。

Loki洗的很慢，用了平时两倍的时间。

“还有五分钟，Loki！”当Loki从浴室出来时，Thor马上坐到床边兴奋地说。

Loki就穿了一件浴袍，Thor已经换上了自带的睡衣。

“Thor……你冷不冷？”

“不冷。”

“那你热吗？”

“不热啊，开着空调呢。”

Loki咳了两声坐到Thor身边，床头柜上有一个电子表显示着时间。

“你今天真的很奇怪，真的没有不舒服吗？”

“没有，你去上个厕所吧，准备睡觉了。”

“哦。”

还有三分钟，Loki趁Thor去厕所的时间从白天穿的衣服里掏出什么东西塞到他的枕头下。

电子表是没有声音的，随着时间的流逝，Loki心里的闹钟滴答滴答地转着秒针，好像有回音一样，在房间里回响。

Thor回来后坐在了Loki旁边数着时间，当日期变化，23.59变成0.00那一刻，Thor对Loki说了第一句生日快乐。

Loki跨坐在Thor腿上，他勾着Alpha的下巴，另一只手牵引着Alpha的手探着自己的身体，隔着衣物从脖颈到胸口，最后是浴袍敞开下的腰腹，再一点点往下……

“Loki，你干什么？”Thor像是被电到一样缩回了手。

“礼物。”古巴朗姆味的信息素以Loki为中心往四处散开，笼绕Thor。

“不不不，不可以，Loki。”

Thor把Loki抱下来放回床上，用被子把他裹得严严实实的。

“哥哥，你不想要我吗？”天杀的Thor知不知道他做了多少心理准备才迈向这一步，竟然拒绝他？不识相！

Loki勾着Thor的脖子按着他的腺体，他不信就这样Thor还能忍。

水汪汪的眼睛，红润的脸颊，修长白皙的身体，令人疯狂的触感，撒娇的声音……

不可以，他还小……

“我想要，但不是现在，Loki，现在不可以。”

“是你硬不起来还是你已经厌倦我了？即使我主动你也不会碰我？Odinson，还是说你根本不想我当你的Omega。”

“不是这样，你明明知道不是这样。”

“那就来啊。”Loki把准备好的避孕套拿了出来。

 

Shit，他是怎么和Loki脱光衣服滚在一起的，Loki是魔法师吗？用魔法控制住了他，让他对他深陷其中。

“唔~”

Thor揉着Loki平坦但有点柔软的胸部和乳蒂，他一路向下摸到了从来没碰过的地方。

他折起Loki的腿呈M字形，随后离开Loki的唇看着Omega私隐的地方。

他们彼此用手或者是嘴给对方解决过生理需要，但也仅限于此，他从来没有看过，触碰过这个地方。

“别看。”

“可你说，你的初夜是我的成人礼物。 ”

“……”

Thor俯下身亲吻Omega粉薄的嫩肉，牙齿和胡子的碰触让Omega不自主的抖动。

Omega的体毛向来很少，Loki也不例外，Thor挤开蚌肉间的肉缝顶弄搅动，Loki的低吟和喘息越来越明显，空气中的信息素味道也越来越浓郁。

Thor戴上了套套，从腰间把吻痕延至脖子，最后在胸口处停留。

“Thor……轻……我疼……”

Alpha手上的动作变慢，他一点点的扩张，生怕一用力伤到Omega的身体。

Loki的水流了Thor一手，他好像有点发情的征兆，内穴在扩张中软化，当按到某一点时，Loki忘我的呻吟了一声，穴里也猛缩了一下，Thor趁机加了一根手指。

“Loki……如果受不了，记得跟我说，我随时可以停下。”

“里面痒，Thor……”带上情欲的声音比平时更诱人，Thor极力忍耐不马上进去的冲动，一点点帮Loki扩张。

Loki的腿缠上了Thor的腰，Thor一手揉按Loki的腺体，一手扩张。

当三根手指能在内穴无阻碍的顶弄后，Thor抽出手扶着自己的分身蹭着Omega的穴口。

“那我进去了？可以？”

“嗯……轻点，我怕疼……”

Thor不敢太鲁莽，他很轻的想进去，但避孕套的前端结构让他进不去，一直滑出来。

“也许你可以把套摘了，待会再套上。”Loki看着Thor无措的样子，提了个建议。

“你不怕我控制不住吗？”

“不怕，你不会这样对我，我相信你。”

只要不射进去，不进入生殖腔，就不会怀孕。

Thor把套摘了，没有橡胶的包裹，他们毫无阻挡的亲近着，两个人身体都烫的不行，像体内着了火一般。

空调二十一度，他们却浑身是汗，Thor好不容易把前端挤进去Loki的内穴，里面没开扩的地方还是紧的不行。

“疼吗？”

“还好。”

“Loki，接下来可能会很痛，你可以推开我，也可以咬我。”

Thor抵着Loki的额头，下身一点点蠕动让身下人不那么难受。

“好……啊唔……”

几乎是同一时间，Loki话音刚落Thor猛的一挺腰，肉刃直接破开内壁的阻扰，完全撑满它。

“我进去了，Loki。”Thor帮Loki擦掉一些细汗，从额头亲吻到嘴唇，用温柔的亲吻安慰疼痛的他。

“嗯~疼……”他红着眼眶的样子真的很惹人怜爱。

内穴在适应肉刃的侵入，缓慢的缩动包容着外来物。

Thor也很痛，不过他很快就适应了，他用很轻微的动作刺激内壁，Loki的声音也从疼痛变成了微吟。

Omega发情了，他的内穴收缩有率，水越来越多，里面越来越湿。

Thor感受到Loki的发情，心里有了个主意。

“嘿，弟弟。”

“不要。”

“弟弟，你不想要吗？你发情了耶~”

Thor的声音没有了刚刚的小心翼翼，生怕弄疼他，现在他带着恶趣味逼着Loki。

“你是不是有病，爱做不做！”

Thor的动作慢慢加快，他靠着Loki的反应摸索着他的敏感点，一下一下的碾过后便故意不碰那里。

“呼，弟弟，你很紧很湿，你知道吗？”

“唔~Thor……给，给我~”Thor的话让Loki羞红了脸，他挠着他的手背，撒娇。

“叫我哥哥，我就给你，全都给你。”

“嗯呐~不要~”

Thor速度加快了点，手里套弄着Loki的分身，身下人的颤抖和收缩也越来越明显，就差一点点就能让Loki高潮释放，但他听不到那声“哥哥”是不会罢休的。

“哥~哥哥~要到了，唔~给我~”

他简直爱死Loki每次软软的喊他哥哥的状态了，更别说是这种情况。

Thor如了Loki的愿肉刃碾过敏感点，大开大合几次后，Loki内部高潮喷涌而出撒在Thor小腹上。Alpha感受了一下Omega内穴的痉挛和炙热后与他交换了一个深吻，随后戴上了安全套。

橡胶里的润滑比不上内穴蜜水的万分之一，不能完全感受内里的湿滑与炙热。

“所以你今天奇奇怪怪就是因为这个？”Thor速度不减，含着Loki的嘴唇含糊地说到。

“不然~嗯~不然你以为是什么？”Loki夹着Thor的腰，控制内壁绞紧他，“我要让你记住，这种感觉只有我能给你。”

如果刚刚没摘套时Loki给他那么一缩，他肯定会射的……

“什么感觉？”

“All！第一次不能完全赢一个人，第一次心动，第一次接吻，第一次被咬破腺体，第一次做爱，做爱的美好感受，所有感觉，只有我能给你。”

Loki的声音是坚定的，眼神是不容置疑的。

“你也不能否认，你所说的一切，也只有我能给你。”

 

温柔又疯狂，他们把准备好的安全套都用完了才停下。

窗帘遮住了外面的光，不过电子表可以告诉他们现在已经是早上了。

Thor抱着睡着的Loki洗了澡，回到床上时看着乱七八糟的床铺，最明显的还是那团晕开的血迹……

简略的收拾一下后，Thor把Loki抱回床上盖好被子，拿出准备好的礼物给Loki戴上。

他把送给Loki的戒指拿回去重新修了一下，拿到成人戒的那天，他的出生戒也修成了Loki手指的尺寸。

再过几年，内圈的名字会是Thor Odinson&Loki Odinson。


	13. 抠门的Thor

人算不如天算，Loki怎么也想不到自己吃了那么多炸鸡还能被饿醒。

几乎是用尽全力他才抬起还发软的腿，一脚把旁边的人踢下了床。

“嗯？”

被踢的人哼了一声，但还没醒。

“你再不去给我找点吃的，我就要饿死了。”

Loki扶着腰坐起身，扯着地下人的头发，左手的戒指才被他看见。

Thor按住Loki的揪头发的手，爬起身把Loki压了回去。

“想吃什么？”

“粥或者蒸蛋。”

“好，我现在去打电话。”

腰痛腿酸肚子饿，彻夜未眠的剧烈运动，Loki现在连抬起眼皮都困难。

他闭着眼睛把左手中指的戒指摘下来，用右手食指感触戒指的构造。

这是他熟悉的……

“一件礼物送两次？你很抠门啊。”Thor打完电话一进门，Loki就翻身对着他说。

“为了证明我不抠。”Thor慢悠悠的走到行李箱那边，打开内层拿出了一沓类似合同书和证件的东西，“我这两年赚了不少钱，给你买了一些地，还有些房子。”

Loki终于睁开眼睛看着他，用看傻子的眼神，“你是傻的吗？万一我拿着这些东西跑了，怎么办？”

“没关系啊，我会把你找回来，你跑几次我就找几次，实在不行我可以把你关起来。”

“你还是抠门吧，我不要这些东西。”

Thor回头看了Loki一眼，把刚拿出来的东西塞了回去。

“都记在你名下了，要不要都是你的。”

“败家。”

“没关系，我家有矿，败不完的。”

“那为什么平时去吃饭都是我给钱！”

“我能花的钱没你多啊……”

Alpha正在给等待午餐的Omega按摩，这家酒店的厨师动作实在太慢了点，都这么久了还没把吃的送过来。

“嗯……这里重一点……嘶~轻点，疼……”

“啊嘶！呼……爽！”

“啊~没想到你技术还不赖。”

“怎么不说话？”

如果从来没有过负距离亲近，他能心无旁骛的专心按摩，然而现在让他不乱想是不可能的。

Loki看到Thor憋红的脸，他认为还是不要让Thor按摩会比较安全。

他拉开了一点窗帘看了看外面的阴雨天，还是把窗帘拉上了。送餐员把他们的餐食送了过来，他在门口接过。

Loki别别扭扭地走到客厅，他现在只想吃饱喝足了睡觉。

Thor Odinson每天都在刷新Loki Laufeyson对他的认知和底线。

Loki看着手机，有点欣喜又一点尴尬和羞涩。

他们裸着的上身，身上的抓痕咬痕明显得很，他趴在Thor身上只露出侧脸，而Thor吻着他的额头把一幕拍了下来。

还有一张他们戴着戒指只露出手的照片，文案是，“You're mine. No one can take you away from me. ”

Thor把这些发到了他们常用的社交软件，时差关系，他们收到了很多赞和评论……

“认识我们的人都知道我和你睡了，开心吗？”

“开心啊。”

“我发现你的怪癖真的很多。”

“但你能接受不是吗？”

Loki把Thor发的内容转发了，并配上了两把菜刀。

Loki的生日是在酒店的大床上睡过的，连生日蛋糕也是Thor强塞给他的。

 

Loki没有想考的大学，Fárbauti在前几个月把家搬到了卡玛泰姬最北边的莫拉格，他们总是在搬家，长的话两三年，短的话几个月。

Thor见状提议Loki可以留在金伦加，毕竟Fárbauti喜欢搬家，谁也不知道他下一次的居住地在哪里。

Odin家的人都很喜欢Loki，Loki也很喜欢他们，特别是Frigga。

记得去年母亲节，临近暑假，他们得考试。考完的第一时间他们坐飞机去阿斯加德。

Thor说，要给Frigga带束美丽的红玫瑰。

Loki说，Frigga喜欢茉莉。

Thor不信，于是乎他们各买了一束红玫瑰与茉莉。

红玫瑰被Hela拿去泡澡了，而茉莉被Frigga养在了卧室的阳台。

Grid和Fárbauti都很爱Loki，Grid走得早，Loki记忆中关于婶婶的样子只能从合影中回忆，这不妨碍Loki心里一直记挂着她。

Frigga给Loki的感觉和Grid给他的感觉一样又不一样。

Frigga给了Loki为数不多的母爱，Grid给Loki的爱并不是母爱，即使她很爱他。

她会在周末给Loki打电话，关心他的生活，或者和他说一些她生活中的趣事。她总能通过电话里Loki的语气分辨他是开心的还是不开心的，她希望可以当Loki的树洞。

Thor会充当Helblindi和Býleistr的家庭老师与玩伴，会在Loki忙的时候接替他陪Fárbauti钓鱼的任务。

Fárbauti很喜欢这个阳光正直的男孩，如果以后Loki也和他在一起，他会放心的。

Thor和Loki在一起的第二年，Fárbauti把Loki小时候得过的奖状，荣誉证书从书房里拿出来，一件件地跟Thor讲关于Loki过去的一切。

 

今年的雪来的突然。

不知是为了庆祝高中最后一个寒假还是为了纪念，Fandral约了几个较好的同班同学在寒假来临前的一晚，在清吧聚会。

聊着天，聊着这几年的生活，喜欢过的人，逃过的课，喝着酒，生啤或烈酒，不知道是谁红着眼眶说时间过得太快，高中的生活其实还不赖。

深夜的街道行人很少，一盏盏的灯熄灭，城市不会休息，住在城市里的大部分人已经休息了。

路灯替代了阳光为夜行的人们照明，路边的树与停在路边的车被拉出长长的影子。

一些细细的雪花还没到地就融化在半空中，Loki把手缩回兜里，低着头看着粘上雪花的鞋子，轻笑出声。

“笑什么？”Thor正在帮Loki围着围巾，他不会这个，围的极丑。

Thor穿的是敞开的大衣，没有扣子，Loki伸手抱住了他，“我就是在冬天喜欢你的。”

Thor扯着衣服把Lok裹了一大半在怀里，怀里的人喝了不少酒，现在的状态应该是就起上头了。

他只有在喝醉的时候和床上才会把自己想说却一直没说的事情说出来。

“Thor，你呢，是什么时候想喜欢我的？”

“有一次你对我笑，笑的很真实，一不小心，我就喜欢你了。”

“你这么好骗，还好落在了我手里。”

“我只被你骗，别人可骗不了我。”

Loki抬起头，眨巴着眼睛，“背我。”

Thor转身弯下腰，Loki趴在他的后背，双腿被他把住。

他们走在这条街，雪花落在他们的发端，肩头，身上……一路上他们见到了几个醉酒的酒鬼，也看到两个露宿街头的流浪汉。

背上人逐渐平稳的呼吸撒在他的耳边，他侧头亲了一下那人的鼻尖，接着走没走完的路。

_-_-_-_-__--_-__-___--_-_--_---_-_-_---_--_-_---_---_--_---_--__--__-_-

（高考倒计时……76天。）

“Loki来一下办公室。”

开完班会，教导主任把Loki叫到办公室，而Loki去到办公室时教导主任不在，只有一个黑色头发的男人。

“Excuse me，Have you seen Mr. Foss? ”

“他不在，你要见的是我。”黑发男人站起来走到Loki面前伸出手，“I'm laufey。”

Loki眼角微乎其微的动了一下，“I'm Loki Laufeyson，请问你找我有什么事？”

“是有点事，坐下来喝杯茶，边喝边聊？”

“谢谢，我很忙，没空。”Loki收回了手，准备离开。

他走到门那里却怎么也打不开那扇门，他回头没什么好气地说，“什么茶？”

“红茶。”

Laufey很努力的在没相认的儿子面前刷好感，他听说Loki喜欢红茶，专门学了两个星期怎么泡红茶，有点结果后就跑来了学校。

寻寻觅觅十几载，终于找到了他。

Loki不知道怎么评论这杯茶，明明是上好的茶叶泡出来还没茶包泡的好喝。

“茶怎么样？”

“还行。”

“嗯。”Laufey表面风平浪静，其实心里早乐开了花，他从身边的文件里抽出一张纸，递给了Loki。

Loki接过那张纸，仔仔细细看了五遍，越看他的眉皱的越深。

他撕掉了这张鉴定报告，扔进了垃圾桶。

“My father is dead, with my mother.”

“如果你不信，现在我们就可以去重新去做鉴定。”


	14. 成结

Thor在教室等了大半个小时Loki也没回来，也不知道Mr. Foss找他干嘛要那么久。

两声敲门声打破了僵局。

“Mr. Foss，I'm Thor，I'm looking for Loki。”

Loki对Thor等不到他就来找他的行为不意外，反倒是Laufey，脸都黑了。

“我还有点事，你先去吃饭吧，不用等我。”

“要我帮你打包吗？”

“不用，我可能要很久。”

“那我回去了？”

“好。”

Thor在门口徘徊了两分钟后才走回去。

“我们可以先去吃饭，Loki。”

“去做鉴定。”

 

 

即使免去那些繁杂的资料与文件，单纯的鉴定也需要几个小时。

Loki坐在医院的排椅上，Laufey隔着一个座位坐在他旁边。

两人思考的东西都差不多，Loki在想这个男人究竟是不是他父亲，Laufey在想Loki会不会认他。

Fárbauti把Loki藏的太深，把他教的太好。换作是他，可能做的并没有Fárbauti那么好。

Loki肚子发出咕咕的声音，Laufey终于找到机会和他去吃饭了。

医院里消毒水的味道很呛鼻，外面不算好的空气闻起来也让人舒适了一点。

“不要放青椒……”

异口同声，Loki尴尬的轻咳一下。

“麻烦了，谢谢。”Laufey把菜单给回服务员。

选了半天，他们选了一样的菜品到最后连不吃的东西也一样。

“我觉得青椒的味道很奇怪，你呢？”

“嗯。”

“你和Thor感情很好吗？”

“嗯。”

“你知道他家是做什么的吗？Fárbauti知道吗？”

“嗯。”

“Loki，如果Fárbauti知道Thor的全部情况，他是不会同意你们在一起的。”

“与你无关。”

“我是你父亲。”

“我没有父亲，他死了。”

“……”Laufey很想马上去问Fárbauti到底是怎么和Loki说的，他活得好好的怎么就死了？

Loki没有深思Laufey的话，他的叔叔确实不让他离危险太近，Thor就像行走的炸弹一样，要是Fárbauti知道，肯定不会同意的。

回想一下，他所面临的危险好像都是认识Thor之后才发生的。

“我一直在找你，可是Fárbauti断了与我的联系，把你带到很远的地方。”

“如果你真的是我父亲，那么我的母亲呢？”Loki看向窗外的景，他带着一点侥幸心理，如果父亲活着，那么母亲呢？

“She's dead……”

“所以为什么她死了，你活着？”空难还挑人吗？

Laufey越来越疑惑，他很好奇Fárbauti编了什么故事来误导Loki。

他不否认，他想要父亲也想要母亲，只是，他的叔叔是不是瞒了他很多东西……从小到大。

Laufey叹了口气，从内兜拿出个怀表放到Loki手边，“足月生产那天，本来是顺产的，你母亲的身体情况不允许剖腹产。”

“出了点状况，无法顺产，不剖腹产你会死，Nál，你的母亲，她想你活下来。”Laufey回忆起往事，心里的难受不减当年，“我们在一起的第五年有了你，刚怀上她就拉着我布置婴儿房，那些小衣服，小玩具之类的，都是她亲手挑选的。”

“你见过Frigga吧？她们常常通话聊着孕期的情况，我和Odin的关系不算很好，Nál和Frigga却相处的很好。”

Loki想起Thor跟他提过，他父亲的一个老朋友叫Laufey……那时候他们还感叹巧合这种东西很奇妙。

服务员把他们的餐品端了上来，Loki盯着两份一模一样的扒，没什么胃口。

怀表里的照片是年轻的Laufey和一个长发女人，他见过Fárbauti和母亲的合照，那时她还是学生，这张照片里的她，已经为人妻了。

心里一道不明显的疤痕被撕裂出一条深而长的口子，血流不止。

若他只知父母死于空难，他所知的一切源于他人之口，他会难受却没有那么痛。

而事情的真相并不如他所知道的那样，由可能是他父亲的人亲口说出母亲的死因，就像把结痂已久的疤生生撕开一般的疼痛。

而且，源头是他。

Fárbauti很少提起他的父母，如果他不问，他不会主动说。

“她很爱跳舞，梦想是当作家对吗？”

“是，她喜欢芭蕾，也喜欢拉丁，可我怎么也学不会，没法和她正正经经跳一支舞。她喜欢旅游，把游玩中的事情记录下来，撰作成书。”

“其实比起写书，她更喜欢跳舞，”

这顿饭吃了很久Loki也没吃完，久到太阳下山，久到医院那边给Laufey打了电话。

真的假不了，假的真不了。

 

 

Thor接到Loki电话的第一时间就来到了Loki所在的位置。

他抱膝蜷坐在公园的草地上，背后是这处公园最大的树。

“我来了。”Thor坐到Loki旁边，捏了捏他的脸。

Loki转了个身抱住Thor，把脸埋在他的肩处。

夏天他们穿的都不多，Loki的鼻涕眼泪全都抹在了Thor的衣服上。

“发生了什么？”

Loki摇摇头后竟哭出了声。

除了生理性流泪，Thor从未见过Loki哭的样子。他哭得很厉害，身体也因为哭泣微微颤抖，左肩的衣服被哭湿了他又换到另一边，Thor慌张担心之余被Loki这个可爱的动作戳了一下心脏。

他抽噎着抬起了头，哭肿了眼睛也哭红了鼻子。

Thor吻了那双湿漉漉的眼睛，红彤彤的鼻子，手抚上他的鬓角，“Are you a crying baby?”

“No。”

“Yes, you are a crybaby.”

Loki上气不接下气的笑了，他用他哭麻的鼻子蹭着Thor的鼻子，“我只是想起了我妈妈。”

“所以你是想起母亲才哭的吗？”Thor刮了刮Loki的鼻梁，“我还以为你被欺负了。”

“谁能欺负我，嘿，这简直丢脸死了……”Loki别开了脸，胡乱往自己脸上抹了抹，天，他居然哭了，还是当着Thor的面。

“这没什么大不了的，我曾经被Hela打惨了也是哭着去找Frigga的。”Thor把别扭Loki重新拉入怀里，“要是你愿意，等你成年了我们就订婚，这样，Frigga就能名正言顺当你妈妈了。”

“如果现在我成年了，你最想对我做的事情是什么？”

Thor思考了一下，把最想做的事情说了出来，“和你订婚还有……标记你，这是我最想做的两件事。”

“如果我怀了你的孩子，我也会用生命留下他的……”Loki前言不搭后语的说了那么一句。

忽然间他想通了，如果同样的事情发生在他的身上，他也会选择和母亲一样的解决方式。

如果天堂的母亲是开心的，那他为这件事情难过母亲会难过吗？

“No，Loki，如果你是这样想的，我不会让你怀孕。”

“为什么？”

“你的生命不能因为任何人而放弃，而你对我来说比任何的一切都重要。”Thor脑筋一转，发现问题的源头很奇怪，Loki先说他想念母亲而哭泣，然后说怀孕……而且这个公园离医院很近，“那个，Loki，你是不是怀孕了？”

“What？”Thor脑回路是不是有点不太正常啊？

“你是不是怀孕了？Loki……”

“你有哪次不戴套吗？”

“没有啊……”

“那我怎么怀孕，还是说你认为我出轨了？和别人发生了关系？”

“当然不是！”Thor把Loki推到眼前，一本正经地胡说八道，“我以为套漏了，你不小心就有了。”

“我发现和你在一起不怕伤心。”Loki站起来拍了拍屁股上粘的杂草。

他刚刚那么正经悲伤的话题，活生生被Thor一句话带偏了。

“你和我在一起只要开心就好。”Thor牵着Loki的手往回走，“那你来这里干嘛？下午又不去上课。”

“过段时间再告诉你，我现在还没准备好。”

“你真的不是怀孕吗？你现在的语气很像要告诉我什么大事又被迫不能说。”

Loki笑着踹了一下Thor的小腿，“我们用的套质量很好，你放心！”

 

远处躲着的Laufey把这一幕幕的场景看得不清不楚。

 

第二天Thor收到凌晨三点钟Loki发来的信息，他说要回一趟家，过几天再回学校。

方方面面都透露着Laufey这个人不简单，Loki为了能更了解事情的原委，他决定和Laufey一起回卡玛泰姬。

Fárbauti对Laufey能找到他们是意料之中的，也是意料之外的。

他已经尽他所能去躲着Laufey了。

“进来吧。”Fárbauti看了一下Laufey，“Helblindi和Býleistr还有两节课放学，我只有一个小时听你说，我们去书房，Lok你留在客厅。”

“有什么事情不能当着我的面说？”Loki有点生气，“要瞒我到什么时候？”

Fárbauti心里一凉，知道事情瞒不了了。

他们坐在沙发上，两个大人都在等着对方开口，过了大概十五分钟他们也没说话。

“我去洗手间，我希望在我回来时能听到实话。”

Loki走回房间，留给Laufey和Fárbauti独处的时间。

房间离客厅远，隔音也很好，如果不大声嚷嚷的话，关上门什么都听不见。

 

 

“该说的都说，不该说的等他决定跟谁再说。”Fárbauti和Laufey商量了一下，他们不打算把所有事情都告诉Loki。

“可以。”

Loki算着时间出来，Fárbauti按照商量好的，先把事情的原本说出口。

“你出生那天，他就把你托付给我，让我照顾你一段日子。我一直不赞同Nál和他的婚姻，加上Nál的死亡，我更讨厌他了。不是要找灵感才搬的家，是怕他找到你。”

“那为什么要把我托付给你？”

“有人要杀他，他怕连累你，在医院找了个死婴替代你，外人都以为你死了。”Fárbauti思量了一下，“还在战争时期，你的祖父原本只是做运输生意的资本家，战争的原因，你祖父慢慢把生意做大，直至金伦加能用的运输路线都被他掌控。”

Fárbauti看了一眼Laufey，示意让Laufey接话。

“后来我看上了石油业，没开始发展时认识了你母亲。也是因为这样，他们才不会同意我们结婚。”

“后来呢？”

“之后Nál把你生下来，那时出现了内鬼，我担心他们会盯上你，就把你送到Fárbauti身边。”

“所以我才让你学习格斗，熟悉枪支，以防万一那些人对你不利。”Fárbauti接话，“Laufeyson并不是为了纪念，同名同姓的人很多，但我们都没有冠父名的习俗，而年龄登记小了一岁，起码会更晚些，他才能找到你。”

离Helblindi和Býleistr放学还有二十多分钟，Fárbauti要去接他们了。

Loki没有多留，听完他们说的之后和Laufey离开了。

他没选择和Laufey走，也没选择依旧和Fárbauti生活。纵使他们把话说的清楚明白，可还是有事情瞒着他。

隐瞒了什么他猜不到，直觉告诉他是很重要的事情。

 

 

Thor近两天没见Loki，问什么Loki也不说，还闷闷不乐的。

好几天Loki都没笑过，直到周日时他问Thor会不会骗他，Thor给出非常非常肯定的不会之后，他才露出了笑容。

 

 

每年夏季都有一个毕业典礼在学习里举行，看了三年别人的毕业典礼，这一年轮到了他们。

离考试还有56天，大家都陷入了最紧张的时刻。

在这所学校的最后一次热潮期，Loki打算和Thor在C区1103度过。

Fandral他们去避嫌了，Loki和Thor在被开除的边缘不断试探。

经过协商，他们决定在这次热潮期完成第一个结。

“疼吗？”

“还好。”

“那我动了？”

“嗯。”

他们上一次不戴套，还是第一次没法进去时才做的无奈之举。

Loki期间有过几次热潮期，他们都是全程带着套套进行的。

没有橡胶隔阂的他们彼此都能更好的感受对方，入侵物柱身上微微泛起的筋络与润滑不同的源源不断的热流。

他们试过很多体位，Alpha的温柔与Omega的热辣，他们沉溺于他们间的性事。

灵魂的契合，肉体的结合，让他们把对方融入生命里。

“Loki……”

“我在。”

Alpha含着Omega的耳垂，生殖腔口已经打开，他正一点点撞软它。

“Thor~网上说嗯……呼~做多了会松，我呢？”

“你紧到我进不去。”Thor还在开扩生殖腔口的软化程度，“以后别去看那些，都教坏你了。”

“我没有……无意中看到的，啊，轻点_”

“我更担心你会榨干我，我爱死你床上的样子了。”

“床下呢？”

“一样的爱。”

Thor终于挤进去Loki的生殖腔，Omega的生殖腔比甬道更湿更热，这里的构造的甬道完全不同。

Loki叫了一声后开始喘气，他的腿已经没有力气搭在Thor的身上了，他现在完全是被Thor拿捏着。

淫靡的水声从他们的结合处噗嗤嗤的发出，Thor的床铺已经被Loki的体液打湿了一大片，Alpha的轻喘与Omega的呻吟充斥着这十几平米的房间。

“疼……”

Loki前端与体内同时高潮，两股热流顺着腰线与结合处流到床单上。

Thor在Loki体内的结慢慢撑大，把生殖腔口胀到最大，Omega被激出眼泪，Alpha一点点吻食掉那些泪水。

从床头到床尾，从凳子到浴室，他们侧入，后入，站着，趴着都用了一遍。

Omega的两处穴口都被抽插得红肿，属于Alpha的精液一点点从穴里流出。

Loki腿软着和Thor一起洗澡，顺便把体内的液体能挤的都挤出来。

“你浑身上下都是我的味道，怎么洗都洗不掉。”Thor帮Loki搓着后背，又亲了一口Omega的腺体。

“你也好不到哪里去，浑身遮不掉的抓痕。”

“但我喜欢这样，浑身都是你留下的痕迹。”

“我也是。”


	15. 死亡

离别那天，大家心情都是复杂的。

Loki把Hodur送到了校门口。

一路无言，临踏出校门时，他们给了对方一个拥抱。

生性冷淡，并非无情。或许他们以后再也不会见面，但他们会记得年少时为数不多的朋友。

Loki目送Hodur和Baldr离开，他牵着Thor的手往回走。

都说，毕业季也是分手季。

恋人间多的是走上了不一样的路，一步步渐行渐远。

Laufeyson与Odinson他们对待外界的人，事，物，都是不一样的。

Loki把所有的热情都给了他所信任的人，Thor喜欢热闹，但他的真心给了他所爱的人。

天下没有不散的筵席，有相遇便会有离别。

他们把行李收拾好，躺在睡了几年的床上发呆。

这所学校是他们开始的地方。

从开始只是觉得这个男孩很好看的Thor并没有想过自己会沉溺于他。

从开始觉得Thor是典型的下半身思考动物的Loki也没想过会爱上他，心甘情愿当这个Alpha的Omega。

 

“真的不用我送你吗？”

“当然。”Loki拦了一辆出租车，把行李放到后备箱后，他在Thor嘴角留下个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“记得想我。”

Thor箍着Loki的腰把他拉向自己，按住他的后脑勺一口亲了下去。

这个吻来势凶猛，Alpha似乎想就这样吃了Omega一样，啃咬吮吸的力度很大，不一会两人都有点缺氧了。

“以后记得这样亲我。”

被亲得气有点喘的Loki拍掉Thor捏他脸的手，他低头思考了五秒钟后做了个鬼脸打开车门坐到了后座上。

“这样亲和送死没什么区别，只是死亡的方式不一样。”

“不不不，那是快乐，不是死亡。”Thor打趣地说着，Loki回赠他一个飞吻。

黄色的出租车越开越远，直到一个转弯后彻底从眼前消失。Thor的食指触摸了一会嘴唇，这里还惨留着一丝Omega信息素的味道。

这几年各地的机场都有整顿，现在从金伦加飞到卡玛泰姬已经不需要等待转机了。

Loki说这次不麻烦Thor，他自己坐飞机回去就好。他们约好了成绩出来后再见面，可能去游玩，也可能商量选哪个学校。

离出成绩不到半个月，也就是说半个月后他们就能见面，比以往他们暑假分开的日子都要短暂。

可隐隐的，有什么东西告诉Thor，这次不一样。

自从上次离开家后，Loki没和Fárbauti，Laufey有过联系。他非常清楚地告诉他们，他需要好好想一想接下来怎么办。

思来想去两个月，他决定继续和Fárbauti生活，至于Laufey，如果他想，他可以来看他。

他和Thor去了书店给淘气鬼们买了两套复习资料，去眼镜店给Fárbauti配了新眼镜和新鱼竿。

飞机到达莫拉格机场时是中午的饭点，他不太想吃外面的快餐，于是他打电话给Fárbauti，希望可以留点午饭给他。

手机是关机状态的，应该是没电了。Loki用脚尖在地上画了个圈，呼了口气，走向车站。

背包里有Thor给他准备的牛奶和面包，勉勉强强午餐就这样解决了。

说起Thor，他说他今天要去参加一场无聊的宴会，希望宴会结束后能和Loki视个频什么的。

他们现在住的地方离机场三个小时的车程，Fárbauti把家定在了一处村庄里，他养了几只鸡，平时闲暇之余还会去看别人放羊。

 

 

房门前上了把大锁，如果不是外出，Fárbauti很少会锁上这样的锁。空气中那一丝腐肉的臭味，让Loki产生了不好的感觉。

他拿出钥匙把锁打开，推开大门迎面而来的是一股浓浓的，腐肉发酵的臭味，映入眼帘的是……三具白骨。

Loki如断线木偶般走到白%骨旁边跪坐下来，苍蝇在白%骨上面嗡嗡飞着，尸%虫侵食着骨上的红肉。

他想发声说点什么却像哑了一样什么也说不出来，白骨上的衣服是他熟悉的，甚至，甚至骨形小的那两具尸%骨穿的，是他亲手送给Helblindi和Býleistr的衣服。

只有骨节处还能看到肉，其他地方早已被侵食干净，整间屋子都充斥着腐臭味。

过于安静恐怖的房间传出滴滴响的声音，他们家没有挂上闹钟，电子表不会发出这种声音，而水声更不是这样。

Loki看到地上残留的弹壳，意识到什么的他四肢并用地爬起来，用最快的速度往门口跑去。

果然，下一秒藏在房间里的炸弹爆炸了，即使他跑出去，也被炸弹的冲击力冲撞了一下。

他已经顾不上其他了，多年来的训练让他察觉到危险离他很近很近，他来不及悲伤，就要开始逃命。

Loki边跑边拿出手机，这个时候他不知道该打电话给谁。Thor还是Laufey……

Thor会很担心他，还是打给Laufey吧。

四面八方都窜出了人，逼得Loki截了辆摩托车有路就跑。

Laufey几乎是在响铃那一秒就接起了电话，他还来不及开心Loki主动打电话给他就听到Loki说，“我在莫拉格被追杀了。”

追他的人都带着枪，而且他们的车是很多。

Loki开到那些小巷里，显然那些人比他更了解这处村庄，他无处可躲。

他只希望他那见过两面的父亲能抓紧时间派点什么人过来，以照现在的状况，他要是落入那群人手里，绝对没命。

 

与此同时，远在金伦加华纳的某个小岛上，也发生了大规模的爆炸。

“不惜一切带着他回阿斯加德，我会给你们拖延时间。”Hela身后是爆炸后的火光，地上躺着几个被炸的血肉模糊的人。

“那你怎么办？跟我们一起走，不能让你去送死。”

“我走不了的，带他走，这是命令！”Hela推了一把Valkyrie，带着其他人走到另一边去了。

一切都是蓄谋已久的阴谋，Hela回头看向他们离开的背影时眼里闪着泪光，这样的生活里，或许唯一能庆幸的就是不缺少的爱和一个心思不深的弟弟。

Valkyrie和其他两人带着受伤昏迷的Thor上了游艇，后面追着几艘游艇，他们设备很好，正攻击着Valkyrie他们。

只要Hela拖延的时间够久，来的人就不会很多，他们就有足够的时间离开这片海域。

 

 

Loki的小腿和手臂都中了枪，腰也被子弹擦过，追击过程中他们已经离开了村庄，走进了镇子里。

已经大半个小时了，手无寸铁的Loki和几十个有武器的追击者，硬碰硬等于送死，躲避他们才是上计。

有过几年前被绑架得出的经验，Loki也不会傻乎乎的跑去警察局，这里面有百分之五十的机率是自投罗网。

深色的衣服即使流血也不明显，只是再这样下去他可能会因为失血过多导致头晕目眩。

他往一条小巷里走，从垃圾堆里翻出来一件脏兮兮的长袍套上后，起到了那么一点伪装的效果。

左肩忽然被拍，他下意识的抓住那人的手转身掐住来人的脖子。

“Are you loki laufeyson？”那名男子举起双手，对Loki示意他无害，“I'm Karl Mordo，来救你的。”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“凭你现在没掐死我，快走吧，你的伤势需要治疗。”Mordo把Loki的手从他脖子拿开，从随身的背包里拿出一件衣服让Loki换上。

Mordo对这里的地形十分熟悉，就在小巷子的尽头处，他们翻过那道墙，坐回了车上。

“Laufey派你来的？”Loki透过车窗还能看到追击者，他有些不安，就他们两个人能顺利走出去吗？

“不是。”Mordo注意到Loki的眼神，“放心，你坐在这辆车上，即使他们都围着你，也不敢动你。”

“oh，是吗？听上去不错。”不再紧绷的身体伤口开始疼痛，腰腹的血流的很多，随手一摸都满手是血。

Mordo把车开的很快，不一会就离开了镇子，大概又开了半个小时，他们来到了一处空旷的草坪上，那里停着一辆直升飞机。Mordo冲站在直升飞机下的人喊了些什么，那些人抬着担子跑了过来。

“我不需要这个。”

“我的任务是你从头到脚的安全，你受伤那一刻起我的任务就失败了一半，再因为你逞强而晕厥过去，我的任务的就完全失败了。”

Loki看到机身和车身都有一个标记，一个圆形由一条横线分为两部分，下部分是倒弯的弧线，左右两边是往同方向半直线，很简单，让人很容易就记住。

准备好的医生在他被移到病床上就给他打了麻药，手术刀划过皮肤的感觉麻麻的，不疼，被迫放松身体的Loki有了时间和精力回想刚刚发生的事情。

白骨，爆炸，追杀……

“医生，这种天气，死亡时间多久会腐化成白骨？”

“45-60天，遇上阴雨天会腐化的更快。”

“这样啊，谢谢。”

若是没有刚刚的爆炸和追杀，他现在一定是惊慌失措的。

45-60天，距离上次见面过去了七十多天，也就是说，是他们最后一次见面之后十几天发生的事情。

过去了这么久，为什么他没有收到任何消息，Thor那边明明有派人保护他们……

即使出事了，他们也会告诉Thor不是吗？

他的叔叔，善良又可靠，从来没有做过坏事，到头来居然以这种方式离去。

Helblindi和Býleistr他们还那么小，还没体验过世间的酸甜苦辣，他们的人生才刚刚离开起跑线……

是谁？

为什么要对他们这么残忍？

 

 

Thor醒来时脑子如同浆糊一般，他最后的记忆就是听到了爆炸声。

“Where is my parent? Where's Hela?”Thor急于抓着Valkyrie的手，导致他吊针的手背回血了。

Valkyrie把他的手按回去，“Odin和Frigga死在了华纳的爆炸中，Hela失踪了，也可能是死了。”

“不！这不可能！”Thor拔掉针管下了床，他的情绪有些失控，他无法接受几个小时前还和他说笑的家人永远离开了他。

Valkyrie也很难过，可事实就是如此，他们掉进了设计好的圈套，而布局者他们还不知道是谁。

“Thor，你不能沉在悲伤中太久，Vili收到消息后已经组织起支持他的人，他们很快就会回到总部闹事。”Valkyrie拉住了Thor ，“这对你来说很残忍，可我们没有别的办法了，这些东西对你来说可能不重要，可这是你父亲和你姐姐的心血。”

“如果你想杀掉害死他们的人，你不能失去这些东西，Thor。”

Thor回过身看着这个一直和他姐姐针锋相对的，父亲的左膀右臂，他擦掉未落下的泪，“除了这些，我还有什么？”

Valkyrie被Thor这么一问有些惊了，她还没调整好话语又听见Thor说，“在我第一次选择的时候，Hela告诉我，我没有后悔的权利。”

太阳已经下山了，山下的人燃起了烈火照明。家主身亡，第一继承人失踪，第二继承人是个毛头小子。

趁这个机会打劫的人真多。

 

 

Heimdahl等了Thor很久，Vili他们已经到了，支持Odin的人和支持Vili的人都紧绷着神经，似乎下一秒就是你死我活的战争。

Vili一副势在必得的样子坐在主位上。

如今Odin死了，Hela失踪了，只要他拿回属于他的矿产，迟早有一天，那些军火也会收在他的手上。

Thor进门后无视主位上的Vili，他扫了一眼在场的人后，坐回他自己的位置。

沉默了五分钟后，Vili那边的人对Thor挑开了这次会议的主要目的。

无非就是说，Odin无情无义，驱逐亲兄弟独自霸占家业，而如今他死了，属于Vili的家产应当还给Vili。

“在座的各位，有其父必有其子，Odin能驱逐亲兄弟，他儿子还能是什么好货？何况这矿业本来就是Borr遗嘱中留给Vili的遗产，这不是Odin的东西。”

Thor擦试着手里的枪，从衣兜里掏出一枚又一枚的子弹上膛。

正在说话那人脑门中了一枪，Thor看了看枪口的青烟与准头，满意地笑了笑。

“Thor Odinson！你别太过分！”Vili冲着Thor的方向怒吼，他离暴跳如雷还差最后一步。

Thor从Heimdahl手里拿过电脑与大屏幕链接，关于Vili那些不堪的生意往来全都在视频上播放着。

“讲理的，看视频。不讲理的，挨枪子。”Thor往Vili身边的空处打了一枪。

会以上的人进来时都被剥夺了武器，明显Thor是例外。

视频上播放的是Vili和其他一些黑道子进行毒^O^品交易的视频，这犯了大忌。

接着就是一段录音，是不是真的不重要，重要的是Vili确实联合外人绑架了Thor。

趁着看视频的时候，Thor又给了Vili身边的两人一枚子弹。

“我不想杀人，但，我也不想被杀。”Thor站起来走到Vili身边，双手搭在Vili肩上，语气阴沉至令人心里发慌，“亲爱的叔叔，你再不从我的位置上起来，可能就没有以后了。”

视频和录音上Vili做的这两件事情都是族内的大忌，别说剥夺遗产继承权，就算把他断了手脚送去医院也没人会说什么。

刚刚被Vili忽悠的人纷纷倒戈，还有两个把话说得太满的人被拖了出去。

Vili心里气的不行，他没想到Thor能找到这些视频，他明明没有在摄像头底下交易过。

“就凭你这段视频，谁知道是不是你伪造的。”

Thor在他身后冷笑了一下，两边手掌摸到Vili的肩膀关节一用力就把他的肩膀卸了。

Vili捂着肩膀疼得嚎叫，Thor如同看笑话般站在后面。

“视频录音是真是假不重要，重要的是，Odinson的东西，谁也别想拿走一分。”


	16. Pain

“接下来你打算怎么做？”

“不知道，别问我。”

Heimdahl通过后视镜看脸色格外苍白的Thor，他们刚刚解决完Vili的事情，还有一大堆后续等着Thor。

“我不养吃里扒外的东西。”Thor捏了捏眉心，侧目看了一眼划过的外景，“Vili的人，送他们走就是。”

“他们间有持股的董事。”

“拿着我的东西支持外人，传出去让别人笑我吗？”

“合作商呢？”

“不用管，不损害利益的情况下他们不会主动过来闹。”

“明天你要处理的事情很多，今晚我会把资料发给你，有需要帮忙的地方，随时给我打电话。”

“你暂时住过来吧，需要你的地方会很多。”Thor看着Heimdahl的侧脸，“起码现在我自己做不到。”

“好。”

 

 

Loki平躺在床上看了半个小时天花板，Laufey坐在一旁等他回神。

事情发展的太离谱，他竟一点消息都收不到。

那些笑脸与白骨争先恐后地闯入Loki的脑子里，不断的提醒他这个惨不忍睹的事实。

“Maybe not……”Loki侧头看着Laufey，眼里的绝望和不自信是那么的明显，“也许不是呢，不是他们，对吧，告诉我不是他们。”

Laufey一时语塞，尽管Loki现在没有其他明显的心理反应，但他还是很恐慌这件事情会给Loki留下阴影。

“你别用这种眼神看我，回答我。”

“Loki。”Laufey斟酌一下话语，“是他们，已经查清楚了，而且和Odin家有关系。”

“不可能！”Loki撑起身子时动作太大扯到了腰上的伤，Laufey过来扶他却被他挡开了，“不可能是他们，他们不会做这种事情！”

Loki的情绪逐渐失控，他不再冷静，语气也添上了怒意，“如果你不来找我，这一切就不会发生，我和他在一起这么久都过得好好的，为什么你一出现事情就变了！”

“而你始终不肯告诉我，母亲死亡的真正原因，既然如此，你来找我干嘛，我根本不需要你！”

Loki的信息素随着情绪失控胡乱散发着，被标记的Omega信息素中还带着他Alpha的味道。

Laufey脸色微变，头也开始疼了起来。摸爬滚打几十年的他因为Loki一句不需要你和他信息素中Alpha的味道心烦意乱。

腰间已经冒出血迹，疼痛感刺激他的大脑，他重新躺回床上看着天花板，等着Laufey给他解释。

“等你冷静些我再跟你说。”

“好。”

无论他现在说什么，以什么方式说出来，Loki都会难以接受，而Loki也知道，他失控了。

“要吃点什么吗？你已经很久没吃东西了。”

“现在几点？”

“约顿时间，晚上十点，算上时差，你已经睡了八个小时。”

“我要打个电话给Thor。”他们还有一次视频电话，但他的手机在打斗中掉了。

Laufey又是一阵沉默，Loki不明白他在思考什么。

“很晚了，明天再打吧。”

也好，他也不想强忍着悲伤若无其事地和Thor聊天。

 

 

Thor在Heimdahl的解析下把这几天需要做的事情了解清楚，做好了应对方案。

夜已深，Thor从楼上储物间到楼下客厅，他反复的走在家里每一个房间。

一天之间什么都变了，他几乎失去了所有……

他还有什么呢？

Loki和没有感情的财产。

只要一静下来他就会想起那场爆炸，以往这个时间他们都睡觉了，现在只有他在这里醒着。

脑子和心就像这处房子一样，空荡荡的……

冰箱里放着Frigga冻的慕斯蛋糕，他们说好了宴会结束后要回来吃的。客厅的桌子上放着一个粉红色音乐盒，那是从储物间刚翻出来玩具，Frigga说，那是Hela三岁时最喜欢的东西，Hela听到这个脸都红完了。

还有那套青花瓷杯，昨天他回来时太兴奋不小心撞倒一个掉在地上碎了，这是Frigga生日那天，Odin送的。

Hela的房间就在他隔壁，Frigga把她的房间布置成和她气质完全不符的暖色系，为此Hela不开心了好久。

书房的书桌上放着两本一样的书，书签也放在了同一页，很奇怪吧，他父亲和母亲相差那么多的人在书籍方面的喜好是一样的。

从客厅的阳台看下去刚好可以看到他家的草坪，Hela会在那里和他比试，Frigga会挽着Odin的手散步，阳台上种的绿植与花朵都是Frigga亲手栽种的，施肥换土换盆，一样不落。

还有几盆多肉，种类很多，这是Loki上次买来的苗，Frigga把它养大了。

他记得他和Loki有个视频通话，Loki那么聪明，一定会发现他的不对劲吧。

如果他不打过来，那他就先别打过去好了。

等他缓两天再把这件事告诉他吧，起码等到他接受之后。

不知不觉，连他自己也没察觉他早已泪流满面，这栋楼里蕴含的东西太多太多，他从小生活的痕迹，他一直以来对家的回忆。

他的父母，他的姐姐，他的爱人，都曾在这栋楼里留下痕迹。

Thor在房子里走了两个小时，最后他翻找到了安眠药。

 

 

如果Loki在莫拉格，Thor不说，他可能真的不知道华纳的事情，然而，Loki现在在约顿。

华纳的爆炸事件在电视上播报着，Loki打开电视就能看到这样的新闻。

Laufey拿着早餐进来时，听到电视里传来的声音，他应该把Loki安置到没有电子设备的房间才对。

“Thor跟我说，他要在那个岛上参加一场宴会。”

Laufey把早餐放在一旁的桌上，“我知道。”

“你知道我想问什么的。”

“他没事，Odin夫妇身亡，Hela失踪。”Laufey搅拌着麦片，这东西散发着淡淡的麦香，“葬礼在两天后举行。”

Loki沉默着，Laufey心生不安地放下拿碗麦片，走到Loki床沿坐了下来。

Loki动了动嘴角冷笑了一下，接下来便是一阵又一阵悲凉的惨笑。

他抓着床单，纯白的被单被他撕裂，撕碎，他的笑声不止，带着悲哀与绝望。眼里无泪，嘴上无笑，从喉咙里发出来的音调那样的令人心疼。

Laufey宁愿他大哭一场也不愿他这样笑着。

他所铸造的一切防备在一次次的打击下轰然崩塌，带着绝望与无奈的痛苦，他所珍视之人一个个非自然死亡的离去。

眼前闪回着那些美好回忆，而这些竟在同一时间全部离去。

非自然死亡……

Loki的笑声戛然而止，他以一种复杂的神色沉默了一回，继而抬起头看着Laufey，气若游丝地说，“你说叔叔的死和他们有关。”

“是的。”

“假如杀死他们的人是Odin家的人，这也能说明为什么明明派人保护他们出事了Thor不知道。”Loki试着把所有事情连在一起，发生这样的事情绝对不是巧合。

“是的。”Laufey不知Loki想到了什么，“你想到了什么？”

“那你有没有派人守在叔叔身边？”Loki无视Laufey的问题，继续发问。

“没有，如果我和Odin一起守着一个人，目标太大，反而不安全。”

Loki下床走到桌子前把Laufey拌好的麦片吃了两口，他的目光停留在对面的椅子上，“母亲到底是怎么死的？”

“剖腹产后的她身体很虚弱，有人给她换了药……”Laufey话题一转，“那天，我另外的一个合作对象违背条约在潜入的内鬼帮助下，在我管辖中的几十道路线运输毒^O^品被政^O^府发现，我迫不得已需要去解决这桩麻烦事。”

“刚离开医院我就受到伏击，那时我已经管不上别些破事只想回医院护着你母亲。我去晚了，连你也被抱走了，所幸我回来的快，他们走的迟，但那时内忧外患，唯一的办法就是把你送走。”

“他们的目的是我手里的运输路线，只要我们都死了，就会有其他人坐上我的位置，而他们不知道，其他人只知道路线的一部分，只有我知道所有。”

Laufey把曾经发生的事情简略得和Loki说了重点，父子俩都为这件事情思考着。

“那个合作对象是谁？他的同谋是谁？”

“Thanos。”Laufey咳嗽了两下，离开床边走到Loki对面的椅子上坐下了，喝了口水，“曾经他和Odin都是经过我的合作对象，Thanos想运输毒^O^品，我拒绝了他。之后他没提过这件事情，我也没往心里去，想要运输毒^O^品的人不止他，这很正常。”

“他联合了Ratatöskr，他是我父亲最信任的人，野心使然，他觉得没有我他能坐上这个位置。他们还联合了vili，Odin的弟弟。因为vili没有受到应有的惩罚，我和Odin的关系更差，有一段时间我也不再和他合作。”

“那Thanos和Ratatöskr现在在哪里？”

“Ratatöskr离开了金伦加，Thanos在我拒绝和他继续合作后断了往来。”

Loki心里有了个大胆的猜测，他没什么底气地说，“如果华纳的爆炸是我们做的，会怎么样？”

Laufey皱起了眉，手指不停地在椅子扶手画圈，“Odin一家全死了，表面上最大的得益者是我们。如果没死完，那么以他们家的势力，谁也别想好过。”Laufey顺着Loki的思维想下去，有什么东西被他忽略了……

“如果你相信是Odin杀了叔叔，我死在追击中，Thor相信你策划了爆炸，一切会怎么样？”

“他不会放过我，我也不会放过他，最后得益者是别人。”

“你还有其他孩子吗？”

Laufey一惊，立马解释道，“当然没有，只有你。”

Loki咬了咬食指，抬眸扫了一眼Laufey，“如果他们的目的是，杀死Odin一家，我和Farbauti一家，因为没有你，那些完整的路线就不被人所拥有，自然也没办法完全控制。”

“那么Vili会接替Hela和Thor的位置和你合作，一旦他想渗入你的内部组织，也只是时间问题，部分路线会脱离你的掌控。”

“他一个人不可能做到这种地步，他的同谋，不少。”

“我想，你根本不在意华纳那边的事情，即使那里有我的Alpha。你在意的是我，所以只会查清楚莫拉格的事情，他们一定把事情做的干净，不会留下破绽。”

“你说的对，他们的死活与我无关。”Laufey又喝了口水，“你的猜测都有可能发生，也不排除有其他可能，那么你想怎么做？”

“但这都是为了让你和Odin家互相撕咬，在这种情况下，如果你是制造这件事情的元凶，什么情况能让你降低防备心。”

“按照我的计划进行。”Laufey停顿了一下，带着一点点试探的意图问Loki，“你想按照他们的计划走下去吗？”

“是。”Loki坚定地说着一切基于猜测想法的办法，他没有退路，也没有其他的办法，他不知道这些乱七八糟的生意是怎么回事，他知道Thor很危险，说不定不知情的情况下又会有什么爆炸之类的。

Thor只有他了。

他还有父亲……

“只要按他们的想法进行，Thor暂时就是安全的。强制让Thor与你合作，让他只能用你的路线运输，我们再给Thor制造点麻烦创造假象，给点利益给他们。另外，我认为追杀我的人和他们不是一伙的，只是有人单纯的想我死而已。”

“我会找到这些人，你放心。”

“不用，我会自己找。”

Laufey没有继续这个话题，他相信Loki能做到一切他想做的，现在的问题是另一个，“如果他们的意图是让Thor误会这件事是我们做的，你这么做就是等于默认，Thor要是相信了，你该怎么办？”窃喜的同时也有点担忧，一来，Loki和Thor分手，这是好事。二来，Loki会很伤心。

“只要我在这里，他就会相信这件事情不是你做的。”Loki空洞已久的眼里终于有了点光，“他会相信我。”

就如同我相信他那样。

 

 

靠安眠药入睡的事情没有人发现，明天就是成绩单出的日子，他和Loki约好的游玩是去不了了。

Thor每天早晚都给Loki发短信，没有回应，他想，Loki又去训练了吧。

也好，这样也好。

Thor一直在寻找Hela，也一直在查探爆炸的原因。学习和真正管理起来差的像天地之间的距离，即使他每天只有几个小时睡眠时间，他还是得靠药物的帮助。

他不能停下，只要有一秒钟的空隙，那些悲痛的事情就会席卷他的心灵与大脑，他也没办法停下，很多事情等着他去学习和管理。

Heimdahl和Valkyrie是很好的帮手，多年来的经验也让他们成为很好的引导者。

可惜，Thor的想法比他们更直接，很多时候他们都觉得Thor的办法过于危险。

时间带来了经验也带了谨慎与小心翼翼。

“你该休息一下，午睡或者眯一下。”Heimdahl拿着文件站在门边。

“有什么事？”

“有两件坏事，你做好心理准备，还有应对方案。”

Thor停下按键的手接过Heimdahl的文件。

Heimdahl看着Thor黑下来的脸，不想打击他，但事实就是如此。

“华纳的爆炸查出来了，和Laufey那边有关系。同一天，Loki被Laufey接回约顿，他是Laufey的儿子。”

“你想说什么？”

“我说什么不重要，重要的是，你要怎么做？”

Thor把文件扔到一边，转头做着刚刚没做完的事情。

“别被情爱蒙昏头脑”

“他的叔叔呢？”

“藏起来了，在卡玛泰姬找人很不容易，他非要躲起来，我们也不能大张旗鼓地找。”

Thor正在处理Vili合伙人手底下的烂摊子，这群人业务能力差到极致，也就Vili看得上。

“这件事情重新查。”

“Thor，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我说的不够清楚吗？这件事情重新查，查到真的线索为止。”

Heimdahl叹了口气，离开了Thor的办公室。

文件被Thor送进了碎纸机，他可以相信Laufey会做这种事情，但前提是Loki不是Laufey的孩子。

Loki是不会允许任何人伤害Frigga的。


	17. PTSD综合征

说实话，他在搬进Laufey家之前对他的感觉就是顶着父亲身份的，与他无关的人。

走进家门第一眼看见的就是客厅挂着的，大到离谱，大到在客厅里产生违和感的新婚照片。

能挂画的墙上都是合照或者单人照，就像里面的人从未离开过这个家一样。

有在外面野餐时，Laufey穿着休闲运动装，他母亲穿着和Laufey同样风格的运动裙，他们的自拍。有在春夏季在湖边，他母亲把长棕发扎成干净利落的马尾，穿着白色长裙的样子……

还有很多很多，连孕照也有。

很难解释为什么他看到这些会产生一种亲切安心的感觉。

他们按照他们猜测的走向做着计划，这段时间他们给Thor添了不少麻烦，时而是些小事，时而是些大事。

Laufey给Loki列出了离家里近的一些大学让Loki选，如果Loki愿意，他还可以现在就把那些生意交给他，让他实践。

“Loki，早餐做好了。”早上七点半，Laufey准时地过来敲Loki的房门，喊他起来吃早餐。

Loki收拾好自己就出门了，Laufey还在等，他有点动容，“以后你自己先吃，不用等我，我又不是小孩子了。”

“在父母眼里，孩子就算七老八十也还是孩子。”

“歪理。”Loki打了个哈欠，昨天解代码花了不少时间，他有点困。

Loki在IT技术方面有独特的一些天赋，就此，他打算大学就选这种专业。

餐桌上的早餐刚好够他们两个人吃的，闻上去味道也很好，不过出现了不该出现的东西让Loki抱着垃圾桶吐得厉害。

“Lin！快把这东西拿走！”Laufey把那盘肉推得远远的，他蹲下来拍着Loki的后背给他顺气。

正在擦拭杯子的保姆Lin听到声音赶紧跑过去把餐桌上的肉拿走，随后她倒了一杯水递给Laufey。

Loki从Laufey手里接过水，漱了漱口又喝下一口才把胃里翻江倒海的感觉压下去一点点。

刚刚还困着的他被这股异样的感觉激地没了困意。

“我回房了，让我自己呆一会。”Loki抽起两张纸擦擦嘴，大步的走回房间。

Laufey无奈地低头捏了捏眉心，直到Loki房门声响，他才带着责怪的语气问Lin，“他不能见到肉类，Anna没和你交代清楚吗？”

“抱歉，先生，我下次会注意的。”

“以后记得别做肉类食品，我会请个营养师回来，他会教你做什么蔬菜可以让营养均衡一点。还有，以后别做点心，饼干之类的东西，下午茶就做蛋糕吧，三明治也可以。”

“好的，我知道了。”

“你去忙吧。” 

Lin是Laufey家的保姆，Anna也是，这两个月Lin家里有点事，刚回来的她自然不知道Loki的忌讳。Anna交代她之后，她又下意识忘了，才导致这场乌龙发生。

Laufey抬头看向Loki房间的位置，吃早餐是很重要的事，不能落下。

自从那件事情发生，他一看见肉，脑子里浮现出的都是白骨结节处，尸虫未侵食的腐肉。

哪怕只是闻着肉的味道，那天的场景都是无比清晰地出现在他脑海里，他的眼前。

有时他还会出现幻觉，他看到Farbauti和Helblindi，Býleistr死在他的面前，血从他们的伤口流出，他们开始腐烂开始被尸虫侵食，而他无能为力阻挡这一切。

还有那些饼干点心，总能让他想起那位待他如亲子的母亲……

Laufey敲了敲门没得到回应他便打开了门，只见Loki蜷在吊床上，在思考什么。

他不愿打扰他，只是把牛奶与面包放在离他最近的地方后出去了。

 

Heimdahl不是第一次对Thor包庇的态度感到愤怒了，连Valkyrie对Thor的做法也是极致的反对。

要不是现在只有他一个Odinson，他们一定会把他揍一顿，扔到哪个野鸡大学让他自生自灭。

约顿那边对他们的敌意即使有着合作关系也不加掩饰，就比如上一次，把黑路伪装成正规路线，背地里又通知了政^O^府，周旋了好一阵，送了一大笔钱给政^O^府，生意还是黄了。

事情不大，但次数很多，让他们心烦的同时恨不得马上炸了约顿。

而Thor的态度只是阻挠Laufey把之前的路线收回来。

这对于Laufey来说不痛不痒。

Thor面对Heimdahl和Valkyrie的时候压力也很大，如果任由Laufey继续这样做，对他的坏处也会一点点增大。

他和Loki失去了联系，他找不到他，也找不到他的家人。

他所有的漠视都是因为相信Loki不会害他，他的Omega不会害他的，他相信这点。

可他还是会怀疑自己现在做的一切是正确的还是错误的，在他手里这些事情能不能被处理好他很怀疑……

Heimdahl给他预约了心理医生，就在今天下午，可他不想去，明明知道治不好为什么还要去浪费时间。

安眠药能助他入睡却阻止不了梦境的来临，他时常会在梦里惊醒，他每一个梦，都是一模一样的爆炸现场。

不到一个月，他现在听到枪声炮火声都会产生恐惧感。

多么可笑啊，身为军火商的他居然害怕军火发出来的声音。

 

“养尊处优的狮子不会捕猎，失去了饲养员又失去利爪与尖牙，等待他的是什么？”一名身形高大的男人看着地图开口问身旁的红发女子。

“死亡。”

“在他们没发现真相前，我们该干些什么？Daughter。”

“不惜一切得到最大的利益。”

“去吧，别让我失望。”

Gamora在离开男人视线时眼里流露出满满的厌恶与憎恨。

 

Thor没去上课，他挂了名而已。每天他会抽出三个小时听从学校里请来的教授讲课，考试什么的他也没考，也不需要，反正他会通过的。

与Thor相比，Loki也差不多，不过他会去学校考试，论文也有写，偶尔有空还会去学校。 

Laufey心疼的和校方沟通，论文少点，作业少点，考试少点，因此Loki还和他吵过。

他思考了一个月后决定学习并实践Laufey的生意，虽然和Odin家的不一样，他还是很佩服Thor能在学习这些乱七八糟的东西时笑着和他谈恋爱。

他把关于Thor的东西锁在了箱子里，就是那枚戒指，代表身份的戒指。

他把他们的合影裱在相框里和戒指一起锁着了，还有Laufey放在他房间里，母亲的照片。 

从Loki适应这个家，喊了第一声父亲开始，这个冰冷的房子有了家的温度。

Laufey给Loki过了两次生日，两根蜡烛一个蛋糕，没了，连生日礼物也没有。

而每到这个时候，他们都格外的想念对方。

外在因素未处理干净，他们不能靠近，甚至连声音都不能听见。

 

Thranduil第一眼看到Loki时沉寂已久的心被激起一番又一番的涟漪。

同为Alpha，这样的眼神Laufey清楚得不能再清楚了，他顺着Thranduil的视线回头，看见自己那穿着睡衣的儿子。 

“抱歉，我不知道有客人。”

“换身衣服再下来，穿多点，别感冒了。”

盛夏炎炎……不被热死就谢天谢地了，Loki撇撇嘴，原路折回。 

正常情况下，喝下午茶时，Loki都是穿着另他舒适的睡衣，不正常的情况下就是有客人的时候，他会换上外出的衣服。 

“这是？”

“我儿子。”

“长得一点都不像你。”Thranduil笑了笑，这让Laufey心里更加不舒服了。

作为父亲，他的儿子是全天下最好的存在。站在旁人的角度，不了解Loki的，会被他的外貌吸引，了解他的，会被他的内在吸引。

为什么这些金发的Alpha总是会看上他儿子！！

Thranduil完全没注意到Laufey越来越难看的脸色，他脑子里都是那双与深林深处不谙世事幼鹿一般无二的眼睛。

Loki换了身衣服下来后，走到他的位置友好地向客人伸出手，“I'm Loki Laufeyson。”

“I'm Thranduil。” 

灯光照在Thranduil的金发上，Loki恍惚的笑了一下，这个角度光线他的头发，和Thor的差不多。 

Thor的金发是他见过最灿烂，最好看的。 

Laufey和Thranduil聊着天，这次Thranduil从密林过来，除了拜访他，也顺便谈谈生意。

“Legolas还好吗？你自己带他很累吧？”Legolas是Thranduil的儿子。

“挺好的，他很听话，我不用很操心。”

“孩子还是需要母亲的，我认识挺多适合你的女孩，找机会认识一下吧。” 

Thranduil已经察觉到Laufey的意思了，不过没事，他不会轻易放弃的。 

“因为孩子而结婚，我觉得这对我的后半生不负责。我还是想选择我喜欢的。”

“喜欢有什么用，你之前也很喜欢你的前妻不是吗？”

Laufey轻描淡写的提醒Thranduil，希望他知难而退。

“至少我和她曾经在一起很幸福，离婚是我们没办法继续生活下去了，共同选择的解决方式。”Thranduil喝了口茶看向Loki，他问，“Loki，你觉得呢，如果你喜欢一个人，会因为他离过婚，有个孩子而拒绝和他在一起吗？”

Loki思考了一下，如果Thor离过婚并且带着孩子但很爱他，他会拒绝和他在一起吗？ 

答案是不会。

他也是这么回答Thranduil的。 

“如果他和我心意一致，我不会拒绝。”

Thranduil笑了一下，Laufey在心里叹了口气。


	18. 异地恋

生病了不看医生有两种后果，第一是忍着忍着病就好了，第二是忍着忍着就越来越严重了。

在安眠药也不能让他睡觉后，他接受了心理治疗。

生意方面他处理起来愈发心应手，另外，他也知道了一些其他事情。

“Donald，事情就交给你了，别让我失望。”

“放心吧。”

Thor把一大叠资料拿出来，“背熟这些，这是你的身份。”

“好的。”

商业间谍有商业间谍的用途，私人卧底有私人卧底的用途。

过了那么久他也没琢磨出Loki到底要干嘛，先安插个卧底在他身边吧，如果情况良好，他可以去找他。

 

Thranduil和Laufey解决完正事后在Laufey家里住了几天。他的理由充足到Laufey无法拒绝。

短短三天时间他没能了解Loki太多，不过这三天时间让他对Loki的喜欢增加不少。

与此同时，他也知道了Loki已经被标记了。

Lin和Anna变着花样把蔬菜做的美味好吃，Laufey跟着Loki一起吃素，连肉食主义者Thranduil也忘记了肉的存在。

“你去过密林吗？”

Loki在阳台给多肉浇水，夏日的烈阳是公平的，它对谁都是那么的热情，Loki不喜欢，这太热了。

Thranduil站在Loki左后方，他想给Loki递上一片纸巾，却没见那人流汗。

“去过，那里的Hvergelmir，它很美。”Loki回忆起几年前的事情，不自然的弯了弯眉眼，“还有附近不知名的山。”

“看起来你对密林的印象挺好的。”只是提起它就满含笑意。

“嗯，我很喜欢那里。”那是他和Thor第一次在一起过生日的地方，是他们第一次交换礼物的地方……

空落落的左侧中指提醒他不能太过想念那个人，天杀的，等他抓住破坏美好的人，一定让他付出生不如死的代价。

“有兴趣再去一次密林吗？”

“想去，不过现在不是时候。”

“真可惜，我下午要回密林了，原本想和你一起的。”

“下次吧。”

 

由于Thranduil的离开，某位老父亲开心得合不拢嘴。

 

“你在干嘛？”Fandral走进Thor的卧室，啪嗒一下倒在Thor床上。

“还放着照片啊？你就打算吊死在这棵树上了？”他撇到床头柜的相框，心生不爽。

“你很闲吗？”

“是有一点。”

“抓紧时间快活吧，你还有一年时间。”Thor把手上的东西锁好，拿着咖啡走到窗口那边。

Fandral三人还有一年就大四了，可以回来帮他了。

“最近睡得怎么样？一切都很好吗？”

“都挺好。”

“现在我打个比喻，他要是一直不和你联系，一直和你作对，你要怎么办？”

“那我也不和他联系，也和他作对，扯平。”

“如果他有其他Alpha你也会去和别的Omega在一起吗？”

“不，我会把他抓回来，关在只有我的地方。”Thor回头看向Fandral，“你的问题很无聊。”

“我只是担心你会陷得太深，趁现在还没有到那种地步还可以从头开始不是吗？你看，你也查出来了，那场爆炸和Laufey没有关系，而他们不知道抽了什么风总是针对你。Loki阻止了吗？他现在可是Laufey的接班人，是有实权的，他能阻止却没阻止。在你最艰难的时期非但不帮你，还趁火打劫，他是传说中的巫师吗？能蛊惑人心，让人是非不分？”

Fandral从床上起来，走到窗前搭上Thor的肩膀，认真地说，“初恋是美好的，难忘的，我理解，可人还得往前看，都分手了就不要坚持那些所谓的信任。”

“首先，我们没有分手。其次，信任是感情更坚固的第一步。最后，他针对我肯定是有道理的。”Thor一口气喝完快发酸的咖啡，笑了，“像你这种没真实爱上一个人的单身Alpha是不会理解的。”

“……”

 

Loki在Laufey的指导下清理着吃里扒外的家伙，同时他在寻找参与杀害他亲人的团体与造成这一局面的始作俑者。

华纳的爆炸事件Vili是有参与的，Thor在一步步把Vili逼到尽头时也在整顿内部。

他们不断用最极端的方式排除异己，准确无误不放过任何一个人，他们相隔数万里，都在为了不知期的未来做同一件事情。

Donald花了一年时间成功渗入目标内部，每个星期星期五都会给Thor汇报他查到的Loki的近况。

那一年的隆冬，Loki准备亲手抓住对方的一个头目，然而这是个圈套，Loki在降低最少的伤亡率时以身试险。

腰腹两处贯穿伤，后腰一道十余厘米的刀痕，最后他在送去医院的路上还因为失血过多休克了。

同一时间，阿斯加德爆发流感病毒，来暗杀Thor的人以姓名致他被感染，入院隔离治疗，Donald传来Loki重伤消息时，也是因为生病的缘故Thor才没去找他。

当处在这个圈子的资本家知道Laufey的儿子是个Omega时，纷纷举行一场又一场的宴会邀请Laufey和Laufeyson，目的不言而喻。

Thor作为一名绝对优质的“单身”Alpha，总有些不怀好意的人能以各种花样百出的方式送上门来。

因此，Thor非常感谢他有个叫Fandral的朋友替他挡刀子。

 

常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，Donald成为了第一个Laufeyson小黑屋里没被用极刑的卧底。

两把椅子一张桌子，Loki的指尖有一下没一下的敲打着桌面，即使他没用力，在幽静的小黑屋里这声音还是很大。

Donald被严严实实地绑在椅子上动弹不得。

“答应我一个条件，我可以对你的所作所为既往不咎。”Loki转了一圈手上的戒指，悠悠然的开口，“我允许你把我的事告诉Thor，但你也得把Thor的事告诉我，不然我把你送去喂鱼。”

“我不会背叛Mr. Odinson，你死了这条心吧。”

Loki鄙视地看了他一眼，语气也带上了嫌弃的意味，“他怎么会派你这么蠢的人来打探消息？”

Donald无视了Loki这句话，并把头扭向另一边。

“我给你考虑的时间，你好好想想我和Thor的关系。”说完，Loki把Donald留在小黑屋里就走了。

内部出现商业间谍是必不可免的，如果能利用好这层关系，不仅能让他知道Thor更多信息，还能起到遮掩作用。

 

医生说，如果控制不住的想起那些不好的回忆，试着去看那些另你开心的东西，保持良好的生活作息，愉快的心情，少去想那些不愉快的事。

Thor用一条黑色的绳子把吊坠串起挂在了脖子上，床头是他和Loki的合影，卧室里的保险柜锁着他所有的回忆。

那些折痕明显，摆放的整整齐齐的纸条。

从高一到高四，只要传到最后是在他手里的纸条，全都被收起来了。

大部分都是他问他午饭吃什么，晚饭吃什么，有时他想去外面吃，有时他想去食堂吃。

一小部分完全就是闲聊，而Loki也是寥寥几个词的回复。

刚认识他的时候，他还是个惜字如金的傲娇鬼，慢慢相处下来后发现，他只是喜欢安静又懒得说话。

他的心比谁的都要柔软，而他展露在外面的刺比谁的都坚硬锋利。

他有高傲的资本，他也确实很高傲，却没看不起任何人。

他的家庭是残缺却又幸福的，他在不完整的爱中长大。

偶尔他也会任性地无理取闹，最后一个吻就能把他哄好。

他会吃醋，而他总不能第一时间发现他为什么吃醋。

他的胜负欲总是对他才有用，仿佛这世间没有其他对手似的。

有时候他笑得天真活泼，像未经世事的小孩，弯弯的眉眼像新月一般勾人，有时候他笑得谄媚奸邪，像做尽坏事的杀^O^人^O^魔，寻找下一个杀害目标。

他喜欢窝在他的肩头乱蹭，他喜欢趴在他的身上熟睡，他喜欢做坏事后咬他的锁骨或喉结撒娇，每次他撒谎前尾音都会上扬。

他有着姣好的面容与过人的天赋，他像精灵，也像恶魔。

有时他觉得他们是世界上另外的自己，有时候他觉得他们是离得最远的两个极端。

似乎命运注定他们相吸相斥，不是相爱必定就是相杀。

他想念他的笑容，真笑假笑抿嘴笑露齿笑他都很想念。他想念他的声音，生气时不自觉拔高音调，撒娇时软软柔柔，心情差时平平淡淡，开心时语速加快。他想念他温暖的拥抱，想念和他亲吻的样子。

他很想他，想念他的一切……


	19. 同心锁

从那次中圈套受伤过后，Loki对肉的不良反应逐渐消失，在一次外出吃饭时，终于不吃素了。

Donald听了Loki的话，再给Thor消息时，也把Thor的消息给Loki。

就这么过去很长一段时间，他们各忙各的，谁也没有去找谁，全然通过外人来得知对方的事情。

 

“Dad, what are you doing?”

“我想学着做饭，额……你先回房吧，做好了再下来吃。”

Loki看了看垃圾桶里的碎片和乱成一糟的锅碗瓢盆，“碗很贵，别割到手。”

Laufey正在处理被溅得到处都是的奶油，他的围裙已经沾满了污渍。

“快上去吧。”

Loki不知道Laufey怎么心血来潮地想做饭，以照现在的情况，还是打电话叫个保洁准备好来打扫卫生吧。

Laufey翻着食谱，平时看别人做饭很轻松的样子，可怎么做起来那么难？

这碗怎么不禁摔啊？碰了碰就烂了……

这土豆怎么烤这么久都不熟啊？这洋葱怎么焦了呢？

土豆和洋葱一起烤，洋葱不焦才见鬼。

Loki回房睡了个回笼觉后肚子有些饿，距离Laufey在厨房里已经待了好几个小时，就算是单单把食物弄熟这时间也有了。

简单洗漱完之后他出了门，空气中弥漫着一股焦味，越走近一楼味道越大。房间内的抽风没开，这股从厨房发出的焦味飘满了客厅，走廊，楼道。

他爸是烧了厨房吗？

Laufey想让自己第一次做饭能做的丰盛一些，奈何技术不过关，他按照食谱上的做法毁了好几个锅。

Anyway，反正他用最后的牛肉煎成了一块能吃的牛扒。

Loki捂着鼻子走到一口锅前，拿着旁边的勺子搅拌那锅不明的发酸的物体。

看看这周围，比被打劫了还要糟糕。

“怎么忽然想做饭？Anna她们做的不好吃吗？”Loki拿出手机编辑短信，呼唤保洁员。

“不，她们做的很好。”Laufey把食物用他认为最好看的角度一点点摆放，让看上去不好吃的东西好看一些，“我想给你做饭，别的父亲都是这样。”

“你知道我不需要这些的，我没关系。”

“不，Loki，别的孩子有的，我的孩子也得有，也许我做得没有那么棒……”Laufey把摆好的牛扒端起来递到Loki面前，“多试几回一定会变好的。”

他手上有几道刀痕，是刚刚切菜的时候割伤了，还有一些小泡，应该是被烫的。可能有时候，切菜比切人还难。

Loki把食物拿到餐桌上后去医药箱翻出来一些烫伤药和红药水给Laufey。

虽然Laufey没把洋葱弄熟，牛肉煎的咬不动，土豆泥还放了一堆法芥，Loki还是把一整盘都吃完了。

看着自家老父亲亮晶晶的眼神，Loki没忍心打击Laufey，忍忍吧，这股劲过了就好。

 

 

经各方人力打探，终于找到了Hela。

去接Hela的路上，Thor想不明白，既然她还活着，为什么这几年都不回家。

Ancient One这个人他听说过，听说是卡玛泰姬令人恐惧的神秘势力，那么，这个Ancient One会不会虐/＊待Hela，或者把她关起来，所以Hela才不回家。

种种不好的因素在这十几个小时里都被Thor想了个遍，Hela是他唯一的亲人，他不允许她活着却受到邪恶的遭遇。

他想过会被Ancient One拒绝会面，他甚至准备好了在别人地盘硬抢的准备。

然而……他非常顺利地和Ancient One见了面，在一间小木屋，这个在外界连性别都是神秘的人，居然是个温和过头的女Alpha。

她身上没有那种压迫人的气势，连信息素都是雪花融入泥土的味道，温和又友善。

外界传闻她经营有道，眼光毒辣，十余年内在卡玛泰姬打响了名号，谁也不知道卡玛泰姬里有多少她的产业，不知道她的经营范围，反正在卡玛泰姬，处处都有她的势力。

而这么一个人，和眼前的人完全不符，至少看上去不符。

“Tea？”

“No tea。”

“那你喝什么？”

“都可以，反正不要茶。”

Ancient One笑了笑，跟身边的人说了些什么，随后那人拿来了一杯水。

他们见面的地点在Ancient One木屋的一处凉亭，这里有湖，有树，可能是她养的鸟，也可能是周围飞过来的，它们绕着枝头叽叽喳喳，有点吵，也有点好听。

Thor没因为Ancient One看上去无害而放下防备心，看上去越是无害的人，有害的几率会很大。

他连那杯水也没喝，谁知道呢，这是她的地盘，要是被她药了，那就玩完了。

“我来接Hela回家。”Thor眼角动了动，他并不打算隐藏来意，迟早都是要说的。

“那你先等等，她去逛街了，一时半会回不来。”Ancient One往她的茶里放了点蜂蜜，这个小舅子有点难搞啊。

“逛街？我还以为你把她关了起来。”

“我没有这种癖好。”Ancient One笑出了声，她想，Thor肯定把她想成了那些心怀不轨的人，说不定来的路上还把那些折磨人的方式全都在脑海里演了一遍。

Hela一直没回来，Ancient One也一直和Thor在亭子里坐着，这天气说不上热，不过长时间不喝水还是会渴。

几个小时吧，Thor看着穿着格外鲜艳的Hela从鹅卵石铺的小道上走过来。

几乎是从看见Hela那一秒，Thor跑了过去，一把把Hela扯入怀里死死圈住。

“Eldest Sister……”

这些年，十几岁时还能长高的时候Thor又长了不少，Hela活生生被捂在他的肩头喘不上气。

她用力一推，把Thor推开，后退了几步。

“Who are you?”

“What？”Thor懵了，怎么回事？“I'm Thor Odinson, your brother。”

“I don't know you。”

Hela一脸防备地越过Thor走向Ancient One，Thor回头就能看见他姐姐的表情。

“这是怎么回事？”Thor语气不善的问Ancient One。

“这是很长的一个故事，坐下来说吧。”

Hela被Ancient One支走，亭子里有只有他们两个人了。

Thor喝了那杯水，他等着Ancient One跟他解释。

“她是我从金伦加铁森林里救回来的。那时她被扔在路边，暗处有好些人盯着她，我刚好路过，救下了她。”

“她的情况不太好，被强制洗脑数次，四肢被打断，腿部中了三枪，腰部的伤口发炎，打了高效的兴＊/奋！剂让她无法昏迷。她整个人处于濒死的高烧。”Ancient One神情依旧很平淡，唯有那一丝颤抖的声音能证明她回忆这段过去也不好受。“把她带回来时我并不知道她是Odinson，我以为她只是个命运悲惨的女子。”

“卡玛泰姬的医疗设备很先进，把她从死神手里抢了回来，也许是她的意志力坚定，她不想死，才撑了过来。”

“但没办法帮她恢复那些记忆，什么都试过了，就是不行。”

“那你为什么刚刚不告诉我？”

“你不亲眼看见是不会相信我的，就像不看见她，你连水都不会喝。”

“后来我的人调查出暗害Hela的人，你们的叔叔，vili。倘若不是他的扭曲的心理，Hela就活不到今天了。”

“为什么？”

“你觉得呢？”

Thor与Ancient One对视，他不知道这个人究竟是什么意思，怎么隐隐感觉她和Hela有点像……

Vili可以给Hela洗脑并且重伤她，把她扔在铁树林却派人监视她，明明Vili可以直接杀了她的。

他的姐姐，高傲到有点自大，看人都是用斜眼的，对自己人狠归狠，但也是真心对他们好，对敌人，她有数不清的方法折磨她们。那次他被绑架，肯定Hela明里暗里对Vili做了不少事情。

比起死亡，Vili更想让天际的Hela掉入泥潭翻不了身。

“我想替她报仇，日日相处的情况下我了解到她是一个不愿意麻烦别人，是逞强能逞到伤害自己的人。报仇这件事情，她或许更想亲自动手，或者由你动手。”

“既然如此，为什么不通知我，让我接她回家？”

“这个嘛。”Ancient One停顿了几秒，“因为我喜欢她，她也喜欢我，所以就没通知你。其次，在你连自己都保护不了自己的时候，用什么保护别人？”

“我想你应该也知道导致这一切的人在哪里吧？我是说，Vili的合谋。”

“Yes, I know。但我不会告诉你，如果你连这点事情都办不好，那么……”

“别说了，我都懂。”Thor打断了Ancient One的话，现在比那些事情更重要的是，Hela的去向。“我得接她回家，她是我姐姐，我们的感情很好，我很爱她，她也很爱我，我们是彼此唯一的亲人了。”

“我不会阻止你们，我尊重她的决定。”

 

Ancient One把Thor带到Hela所在的地方，留下了时间给他们独处。

Hela那对待陌生人的警惕让Thor的心狠狠地揪了一把。

他知道，Hela并不会和他回去。

他拜托了Ancient One给他打印了几张照片，那是他储存在手机里和Hela的合照以及他们的全家福。

“这是你毕业的时候，我去你的学校找你，和你拍的照片。”Thor抽出其中一张照片，背景是块大石头，那天的Hela还穿着学士服。

论私心，他想Hela回去，却也不想让Hela记起父母的事情，那太痛苦了。

他默默的收起全家福，只给Hela看他们的合照，或许这样，Hela能接受她有个弟弟的事实。

“这是你笑我留长发像个女孩，偷拍下来的，我们的合照。不过我现在是短发啦。”这是他睡觉时，Hela偷跑进来，做着鬼脸和他的合照。

他记得她发上网了，配字是，我的“长发妹妹”。

那时Hela十五岁，他八岁。

“从你毕业后，你就很少拍照了。”Thor把手里的七八张合照塞到Hela手里，“我要回去了，想我的话给我打电话。”

Hela看着那些照片，里面的人是她和旁边这个人。照片上有她笑的样子，有她嫌弃的样子，有旁边这个人小时候的样子，也有长大的样子。

记忆里什么都没有，也许这个人真的是她弟弟吧，照片里的她笑的那么开心。

 

 

Thor是从百忙之中抽出时间来卡玛泰姬的，Hela暂时不会和他回去的，等他把那些糟糕的事情处理好，再好好的去卡玛泰姬和Hela培养感情。

对了，还有Loki。

经过这么久，加上Donald的打探，他大概能猜出Loki的想法。

他应该是想把各自的事情都处理好再在一起吧，不过他还是想不明白，这些事情明明一起面对会解决地更加快啊。

等一却尘埃落定，他就和Loki一起来找Hela。

 

 

来的时候心里一直念叨着Hela的处境他没睡觉，刚下地就和Ancient One见面，又待了几个小时，他现在特别困。

“我可不需要特殊服务。”房间里来了位不速之客靠在倚在沙发边，Thor拔出枪指着她。

“我没恶意。”

“Who are you?”

“I'm Gamora，daughter of Thanos。”Gamora从腰间抽出一个U盘放在地下，踢过去给Thor，“I need your help。”

Thor低头看了看那个U盘，把枪收了起来。

“看来我应该换一群保镖。”

“他们确实很菜。”

“凶手的女儿寻求受害者儿子的帮助。”Thor捡起U盘，“这里装着什么？炸弹还是别的什么？”

“里面是Thanos势力分布之处，我希望你可以帮助我逐一击破它们，如果你不同意，我可以去找Laufeyson。”

“找他？他根本不会听你废话。说吧，你凭什么认为我会帮你，你又为什么要这样做。”

Thor坐回床边，半眯着眼睛危险得像只准备狩猎的野兽般盯着Gamora，似乎只要Gamora说错一句话，他就会扑上前咬断她的喉咙。

“他杀了我的父母，我的朋友，虐＊/待我的妹妹，把我培养成刽子手，他用谎言欺瞒了我，让我为仇人卖命多年。”Gamora极其平静地说着，她转身面对Thor的眼神里没有任何感情或恐惧，“他对你所做的一切足以让你帮我，我需要强大的势力。”

“Laufeyson和你背地里的动作，是我替你们遮掩下来才没被他发现，否则他藏在你们内部的内贼会不断制造意外。我从小在卡玛泰姬接受训练，比你的人更了解这块大陆。我相信你的人能找到Hela，不过这次是我先找到并通知你们的。”

Gamora的话Thor每个词都听得清楚。

这几年，他找到了华纳爆炸的真正原因，知道了Loki叔叔不是失踪而是死亡，并找到了叔叔死亡的原因。这一切都源于Thanos和他的合作对象，他知道他的内部不稳定因素太多，矿业本来是Vili的，接手不到两年就发生了那摊子事，Vili的人，其他人的卧底，都在盯着这个机会。

稍微稳定后，他开始寻找Thanos的踪迹，一无所获，他就像幽灵一样。

如果有个掌握他信息，并且他相信的人协助他，他能更快地处理掉这个人。

Gamora是目前最好的人选。

Thor拿出了电脑查看U盘里的东西，Thanos手底下的产业很多，分开看不值一提，合在一起就很难对付。他的那些个合作伙伴也不是正经人。

可他没有单纯到相信Gamora这三言两语的陈诉。

 

Loki去密林和Thranduil签了合同，达成了长久的合作。

在Thranduil热情的挽留中，Loki打算在密林玩几天。

认识Loki也有两年了，他曾经委婉的表白了一次，被Loki不留一点点后路的拒绝了。

从那以后，他和Loki成为了朋友。

“你要爬到山顶吗？”

“当然。”

他们在爬山，爬到半山腰之后太阳越来越大，树木也挡不住的热气从上方往下传来，每走一步路都和大自然的热气来一次拥抱。

出门时还是阴天，才几个小时就烈阳高挂了。

山顶上有不少木头搭建的亭子，游客们有的坐在那里休息，有的在石边拍照。

上次他和Thor来的时候没有登上山顶，自然也不知道这里有仿造的东方寺庙可以挂同心锁和祝福签。

中土离东方最近，有这些并不稀奇。

庙里有块天然的巨大石壁和一颗长了不知道多少年的树。

这里的人说，同心锁要求，求得的才能挂上去，没求得的便不行，祝福签随便挂。

Loki在僧侣的指导下求得了一枚同心锁，而一旁的Thranduil一无所获。

这是一个铜制的圆形锁，背面刻着复杂的纹路，正面刻着求锁人和他的有缘人的名字。

石壁上的锁不多也不少，Loki正想找个好地方挂锁时，看到了意想不到的东西。

如果不是同名同姓，那么这东西是什么时候挂上的？

Loki把手上的锁伸到石壁上那枚锁的旁边，锁上的名字是一样的。

Thor Odinson&Loki Laufeyson。


	20. 出发

密林是作为长久居住的好地方，自然灾害少，一年里的气温变化不大，不像约顿，只有冬季和夏季，冷的时候降雪量能达三十厘米，热的时候室外温度最高可达42摄氏度。

曾经喜欢雪的Loki在约顿一个冬季下来，别说喜欢雪了，看到雪都要吐了。

每每最冷最热的那段时间，他就格外想念四季分明的阿斯加德。

Legolas今年五岁，小小个的他简直就是缩小版的Thranduil。

当Loki和Legolas玩耍时，Thranduil极其惋惜地，半真半假地与Loki开玩笑。

他说，可惜你不愿意和我在一起，不然我们就是幸福的一家三口。

Loki只是笑笑，Thranduil没什么不好的，即使带着孩子，也不能掩盖他本身的优秀。

不过他有Thor了。

“我分化那天就认定他了，你要是早个十年，算了，早十年我还是个孩子。”

“所以我把希望放在Legolas身上了。”Legolas放下玩具看向他的父亲，Thranduil无视掉儿子懵懂的眼神，“以后你要是生了孩子，我们就做亲家吧。”

“然后我可以和我孩子说，你男人的父亲追过你爸？”Loki把Legolas抱入怀里捏着他的脸，“Leaf，你知道你爸爸在说什么吗？”

Legolas重重地眨了下眼睛，再次看向Thranduil，“我现在还不知道，等我长大了就知道了。”

“小鬼头。”Loki把Legolas的头发揉乱了才放他走，“其实，如果孩子们互相喜欢，你的确是最好，最合适亲家人选。”

 

远在阿斯加德好几年没见过自己Omega的Thor还不知道自己的亲家人选已经被敲定了一半。

他正制定计划预谋把Thanos和他的爪牙一网打尽。

他不能完全信任Gamora，这个世道缺乏真心，他得花更多的精力时间去筹谋这件事情。

一手防着Gamora，一手计划着对付Thanos，还有矿业那边的事情。

Gamora也不是傻子，她知道Thor并不会信任她，而这会使进度进展缓慢，她没有那么多时间等下去。

她和Thor合作了五个月后，见Thor的进度还是很慢，她去找了另外一位能帮她的人，Loki Laufeyson。

想当初，她对Thor和Loki有过仔细的分析，Thor追求高效率，不会浪费时间，只要确定目标他会用最短的时间达成目的。

反观Loki，他不在乎花了多长时间对付敌人，只要能带给敌人最大的折磨，他能生耗一整年。

所以她才会找上Thor，而不是Loki。

而在她精打细算后还是漏掉了一些看上去是喜好的事情。

比如，Thor的家族不稳定，矿业本来不属于他们，他不能对此掉以轻心，军火方面还好，这里绝大部分是属于他的人，这两件事情加起来，已经占据了他大部分时间精力，心思，他根本没有时间去折磨谁。

Loki他不一样，Laufey把一切打理的很好，没有家族纠纷，合伙人也无权干涉他们，也不敢干涉他们，毕竟所有的东西都被他们掌握得死死的。他只需要学习Laufey交给他的东西，他有时间去折磨那些内鬼，折磨那些伤害他亲人的人。

因此，即使Loki和Thor对Gamora的心理是一样的，Loki也有比Thor更多的时间去计划怎么对付Thanos。

Thor知道Loki答应了Gamora后，开心也不是，生气也不是。

开心是因为Thanos的事情越快解决，他们就能越快见面。

生气的是，这件事情太危险，太不安全。

 

在又一次成功锁定Thanos的一个窝点，并在附近安上了自己人后的Loki开心的和几个人去了趟酒吧。

他们的计划是在Gamora还没被Thanos怀疑的时间里控制住Thanos的逃离窝点，生意窝点，等真正实施计划那天，让那个人无处可躲。

Loki的家是祖传的独栋别墅，翻新过几次，近一次翻新还是用他和Laufey共同的喜好设计的。

他不用轻手轻脚地关门，反正卧室里听不到开门声。

“这么晚了，怎么还不睡？”Loki手上搭着外套，皱着眉揉着脑门，微醺略迷糊地问在客厅里坐着的Laufey。

“这么晚了，你还知道回来？”

Loki不知道Laufey在生什么气，喝过酒后的喉咙异常干咳，他给自己到了杯水后咕噜咕噜喝下去，还打了个酒嗝。

“你生什么气啊？”

“你说我为什么生气，这么大个人了，出门喝酒也不通知家里人，你知不知道我会担心你！你看看你喝成什么样子了，醉成这样！”

“我没醉啊。”Loki眯起眼睛，丝毫不明白Laufey发那么大火干嘛，“我又不是小孩子了，至于事事跟你报备嘛？你有什么好担心的，我又死不了。”

“你只有醉了才会老老实实回答问题！”他快被这小崽子气死了，电话打也不接，最后还关机了，寻便了他的踪迹发现他在喝酒。

“我已经成年了，我能喝酒，能去酒吧！”

“家里的酒比那破酒吧的好上百倍！你要是喝多了被占便宜了吃亏的还是你！”

Loki又打了一个嗝，“首先，我已经被标记了。其次，喝多了我也不会被占便宜，他们打不过我。”

Laufey被反驳地哑口无言，他深呼吸了好一会儿才把生气的念头压下去，尽管他现在已经压不下去了。

“以后不按时出门记得和我报备，晚上超过九点半不能外出！不许喝酒，谈生意也不许，谁敢带你喝酒我绝对不会放过他！！”

“我不就喝个酒而已，至于吗？”

“什么至不至于，就是不可以！你知道喝醉之后的事情根本控制不了，你酒量又这么差，Loki，我这都是为了你好……”

Loki被Laufey念叨了整整三个小时，耳朵都快起茧了，要不是Laufey困了，说不定这一晚上都要被他念叨。

他父亲就是一个很奇怪的人，他半条命没了他只说一声下次注意，只是喝酒晚归了一点点就被以安全的名义念叨几个小时。

Laufey想的也很简单，Loki处在这个位置，很多事情需要他自己亲身经历，无论是受伤还是遭受背叛，他需要成长才能为自己建造最坚固的后盾。他怕他看到Loki受伤的样子忍不住的替他抗下所有，但他并不能这样做。

而另一方面，他可以做一个平凡普通的父亲。可以给他做饭，可以因为担心而唠叨他一整天，可以因为一件事情和他讨论一整天，还可以因为家里的琐事吵个不停。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

银白的蛇形戒指远远看去就像一条小蛇蜷在那人的中指上。

这间只有门没有窗户的房间里站着形形色色三十几个男人，屋内一片寂静，就连跪在中间那个人也不敢发出声音。

“还剩多少？”

“这是最后一个。”

Loki转着新做的戒指，扯了扯袖子。

“我的宠物饿了。”

听此言后，周围有几个男人出了这间屋子，不到五分钟后他们推着一个可以躺下几个人的鱼缸进来。

跪在中间那人见到鱼缸里的鱼，手脚并用地往发号施令的男人那边爬。

“Mr. Laufeyson，求求你，放过我，我当时也是受人指使啊，求求你绕我一命，求求你。”

Loki嫌弃的咂咂嘴，他的手下便把那人四肢打断，扔进鱼缸里。

早已经饿了的食人鱼闻着血腥味就对食物展开撕咬，那人手脚已断，除了蠕动之外根本没有任何攻击力。

男人被鱼咬死了，尸体还没被吃完。 

 

花洒里流出的温水把他从头淋到脚，洗干净身上不干净的东西，他擦干身子裹着浴袍出了浴室。

赤着脚从浴室走到书房，在保险柜里拿出一个盒子。

他倚在书桌上打开了那个盒子，里面是三副幅裱好的照片。

其中有一张照片已经泛黄，从里面的景象可以看出，这照片已经拍了很多年了。

周围的建筑是十几年前就拆了的博物馆门口，里面的人正拿着一束玫瑰花浅浅的微笑，卷长的棕色发丝被皮筋简单的绑成低马尾，修长的身材却有着凸起的肚子，这是一个即将当母亲的女人……

另一张照片保存的很好，里面的主角们排坐在大树下，稍微小点的两个孩子和年纪大些的男人很像。大的眉眼像，小的脸型嘴巴像。

他如释重负般笑了一下，亲吻了一下照片便把它放在书桌上。

而另一张照片，被他放在了床头。

一切都即将结束，新的生活，即将到来。

 

午觉睡醒后他换上了居家的休闲服下楼喝下午茶。

“Foster家族下个星期会在塔瓦斯岛举行一场宴会，给你送来了请柬。”Laufey给刚睡醒的儿子泡了杯白茶，顺便说点其他事情。

“不去。”Loki闻了闻那杯茶，放到了一遍，给自己倒了杯水。

“不去就不去，也不是什么大事，来，试试苹果派，我最近学会的。”

“做饭不适合你，Father，你有空多管管你的生意！”真不是Loki打击Laufey，原以为他是心血来潮，谁想到他还上了瘾。

起初他感动的难吃也硬吞了下去，直到有一天食物中毒……

“谁家邀请我来着？”

“Foster。”

“哪里的Foster? ”

“华纳。”

Loki咬了口曲奇，想了想，“我要去。”

Loki难得肯出席别家的宴会，这可把Laufey高兴坏了。

“保镖，路线，服装，抑制贴，飞机我给你安排好，你可不能反悔。”

“好”

 

他经常梦到之前的事情，起初的难受变成习惯，把悲痛转换成回忆。

最常梦的，还是初识那年未下雪的冬季，那是他们第一次离得近，那是他第一次心动。

他忘不了那天Loki眼神里的他，也是从那时他萌生了想Loki眼里只有他的想法。

那双清澈时如不谙世事的精灵，那双狡黠时如同身带剧毒的毒蛇。

生物钟的时间让他从梦境中醒来，这一觉睡得还算理想，起码晚上不会有人打电话给他。

Thor坐起身伸了个懒腰，休息了一晚上的骨骼随着他的动作发出一点声响。

赤着脚走到窗户边打开那遮挡光线的窗帘，乌压压的云层覆盖在天上遮挡住了朝阳，和他的心情差不多。

肚子咕咕地叫唤着，他本人却没有填饱肚子的意思。想着今天无事，吃早餐不如睡回笼觉……

翻来覆去近两个小时也没能入睡，他脑子里全是刚刚梦里面的事情，根本睡不着。

原本两个的人生活，是时候恢复如初了。

 

Foster家来了位特殊的客人，提了个令人费解的要求。

“你特地过来就是为了这件事？”

“是的。”

“他不会来的，我们和他们只是有过两次合作，不熟。”老Foster摇摇头，对Thor这个要求表示无能为力。

“他会的。”Thor喝了口咖啡，又加了两块糖。

“你这么肯定为什么不亲自邀请他？”

“他不会应我的约，但是他会应你的。”

“为什么？”

“因为他知道我在。”

老Foster认为Thor这是歪道理。


	21. 重逢

Thranduil也收到了Foster的请柬，他们现在是合作关系，Foster的请柬不过是意思意思而已。Thranduil本来也不想去的，不过Loki给他打了电话，说希望和他一起去。

紧张感不知从何而来，明明期待这一天已经很久了，当这天来临时，他居然有些慌。

“你在紧张？还是生病了？”

很快就到达目的地了，他的脸色不太好，眼神也飘忽不定。

“我只是担心Legolas。”

“担心他什么？”

“我担心Laufey把他毒死……”

Thranduil扶着额头沉思了一会，他的儿子没有那么脆弱的。

“我之前食物中毒，洗了胃之后还拉了三天。”

“你该早点跟我说，我怎么也不会带他过来。”

暑假之际，Legolas说想来和Loki玩，又刚好有这场宴会，他就把Legolas带过来了。

“好吧，我开玩笑的。”Loki噗嗤一声笑了，“我已经交代好Lin了，Legolas的吃食她会负责的。”

 

 

“你太夸张了吧！”Fandral来到Thor身边，和他看向同一个地方。

Thor转动着望远镜，站在至高点观察远处的停机坪。

“这有什么好看的？”Fandral拿起闲置的望远镜，远处的停机坪上停了十几架飞机，还有一些人从飞机上下来。

“东西准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”Fandral放下望远镜，面对着Thor，“你会不会太自信了？”

“我不该这样吗？”

Fandral无言，走到一旁坐下，一副等待Thor后悔的样子。

过了好一会儿，空气中弥漫着一股很呛鼻的Alpha信息素。

他重新拿起望远镜看向停机坪那边，看到了Thor生气的原因。

“人家根本不需要你，自作多情好玩吗？”只见Loki与人牵手下机，并肩而行，笑的开心。

“好玩。”

 

 

这是一场拍卖会，Thor象征性拍了些的东西。

出席宴会时，每个人都喷了清新剂掩盖自己的信息素，避免了让整个宴会厅都充满信息素。

他邀了Foster家的女儿Jane Foster作为女伴，两人共同话题颇多，聊得甚欢。

相互攀谈的资本家，觊觎Omega的Alpha，企图被有权的Alpha看上的Omega……每个人都带着自己的目的。

众人皆知约顿Laufey家的儿子是Omega，消息灵通的人知道Laufeyson会出席这次宴会，早已准备好搭讪措辞，企图把这Omega收入囊中。

但Laufeyson身边的Alpha又打消了他们的念头。

“那个就是你的Alpha?”Thranduil视线落在Thor身上片刻，此时Thor背对着他们在对面三米处，看不到他们的目光听不到他们说的话。

“嗯。”

“花心的男人。”Thranduil笑了笑，勾起Loki的手指亲吻一下，说道，“还不如和我回密林，我比他专一。”

Thor一回头就看到这样的场景，不远处的两个人有说有笑的，Loki被亲了！！还不反抗？那个Alpha一看就不是好东西！

“你怎么了？”Jane被顿时黑脸的Thor吓了一跳，纵使她是个Beta，但Thor与生俱来的Alpha压迫感还是让她感觉到心慌。

“见到个老朋友，一起去打个招呼吧。”

Loki看着Thor牵着Jane向他走来，他剪去了长发，留了一头干净利落的短发显得脸部线条更加硬朗。深棕色的西装搭上暗色领带，和旁边那位身着浅金色鱼尾裙的女子甚是般配。

“好久不见，Laufeyson。”

低沉磁性的声音一如既往地撩人，Loki默默的鄙视自己，怎么对这人还是没有抵抗力呢？

心里早已掀起风浪，表面上却还是保持不在乎的样子。

“好久不见，Odinson。”Loki没有和Thor握手，冷淡至极地和Thor打了招呼。

Thor无视Loki的冷漠对他发出邀请，“一起抽根烟，叙个旧？”

“Darling，我和老朋友出去叙个旧，你不介意吧？”一改对Thor的冷漠，Loki柔着声问被Thor刻意无视的Thranduil。

“不介意，等你回来。”

“Jane？”

“去吧。”

 

抽完一根烟需要5-7分钟，白雾从嘴里被吐出来又消散在空气之中。

他把头发留长了，长到刚好能遮住他的腺体，他好像胖了一些，高了一些。

他的眼睛鼻子嘴巴耳朵声音和记忆中没有太大的变化，许是经历所致，他的防备心更高了。

Loki在等Thor开口，Thor亦是，他们沉默着，对这期待已久的重逢开心之余又有点担心。

他们都变了，曾经的一切都留在了过去，那些快乐和幸福，悲痛和绝望都留在了过去。

他们的一切都需要重新开始，而他们并不确定能不能把握好这次开始。

见Thor一直不说话，Loki掐掉烟，起身往外走去。

还没走两步呢，身体就变得轻飘飘的，四肢愈发无力……

 

Thranduil收到Loki的短信，说他不回来了，重色轻友的家伙……

 

其实他并不想这么快就下手的，不过谁叫他和别的Alpha在一起。

长时间不和自己Alpha在一起的Omega体内属于Alpha信息素的味道越来越淡，不仔细闻根本闻不出来。

自己的Alpha活的好好的却和别的Alpha勾肩搭背说说笑笑卿卿我我，是可忍孰不可忍！

“记仇”的Thor在心里的小本子上又记下了Loki一条罪状，待会他要数罪并罚，好好惩罚这个坏家伙。

对了，还有一条，他看见他和别人在一起居然不生气，不公平，记上。

身体里像有千万只蚂蚁爬动一样的痒，周围开着空调，可他好像躺在火炉旁那么热。

Loki醒过来时发现自己呈大字型的被人剥光衣服绑在床上，这绳子坚固且没有弹性，他想起个身都困难。

这是个典型酒店套房，Loki翻了个大大的白眼，带着怒意对房间里的另一个人说，“你知道Alpha下药迷奸Omega是犯法的吗？”

“犯法的事情我们做的还少吗？况且……”

Thor放下手中的红酒，一步步走向Loki，伏在他的耳边说，“况且，我可什么都没做。”

 

（小剧场……）

华纳的Foster家是Frigga的亲戚，也因如此，Loki知道平白无故的邀请和Thor离不开关系。

还有，说不定他一下飞机就被Thor暗中盯得死死的。

“要不明天你假扮成我的伴侣吧，也不需要做的太过分，反正看上去我们是一对就行。”

Thranduil用很诡异的眼神看了一下Loki，“你想让你的Alpha误会吗？”

“差不多，我想看看他吃醋的样子，那个模样我已经太久没有见过了，特别可爱又搞笑。”


	22. 惩罚

看着那张近在咫尺的脸，听着他说着不符合实际的话。

都把他脱光绑起来了还算没做什么？这是人说的话吗？

“那你可得忍住了，别一个不小心控制不住，那可是要吃牢饭的。”Loki别过头，坏心眼地散发信息素，而他的后颈正对着Thor。

“迷奸Omega是犯罪，可，给自己的Omega下药，这可是情趣。”Thor把Loki的头掰过来，强迫他和他对视，“我就算把你操死在床上，法律能给我判什么罪名，只能怪你体质差而已。”

“我可不是你的Omega，Odinson，别自作多情了。”Loki不知道这是Thor的什么恶趣味，明明能好好的在重逢日恩爱一番，把他绑成这样是要干嘛？SM吗？

Thor挟住Loki的下巴，任他怎么反抗都不松手。

他翻身上床，刚洗完澡的他只穿了一件睡袍，他一手挟住Omega下巴，一手扯掉睡袍，随后撬开他的嘴巴把那硬胀的分身塞进他嘴里。

对于这人，哪怕他张口就没什么好话自己也能因此心软。他有太多话跟他说，太多疑问需要解答，而能让他老老实实回话的方法就是先上了他，等到他筋疲力尽时，多多少少他都会说那么一两句实话。

Loki下颚被Thor掐的疼，嘴里的东西不停抽动，Alpha专属的信息素与精液的咸腥在他嘴里散发，他的Alpha忍了很久。  
前端流出的液体他顺着喉管吞入腹中，嘴巴撑得难受，下身又痒得厉害。

Loki的舌尖抵住Thor的龟头滑动，再用舌体掠过茎身，突如其来的主动让Thor感到意外，他停下了动作，松开了Loki的下巴，等着他的下一步动作。

Loki配合的用舌头挑逗他嘴里的巨物，时而划过柱身，时而顶弄前端。他的速度越来越快，Thor的喘息声也越来越粗重，他本想来一次深喉让Thor交代了，没想到Alpha不仅没有要射的意思，反而是他受不了深喉的刺激换来一阵干呕。

他不停咳嗽着，嘴巴也酸了，奈何身上那人一脸无所谓，似乎是在等他咳完继续帮他口一样。

这太过分了，他绝对不允许任人宰割，哪怕是在Thor床上也不行。

Thor忍住去关心Loki的心，一旦他先低头，这人就会顺着杆子往上爬，到时候就什么都问不出来了。

Loki含住Thor分身的前端，嘴唇稍稍用力吸了一下，把那流出的精液吞了下去。

“我想抱抱你，可以吗？”Loki松开了Thor的分身，带着一点点哽咽询问Thor。他的眼角已经泛红，加上下身的空虚和刚刚的深喉，眼睛里浮着一层薄雾，看上去诱人又令人心疼。

去他娘的实话，老子不要了！  
Thor心里骂了一声，实话什么的，他爱说不说吧。

心里软成一滩水的Thor解开了束缚Loki双手的绳子，得到解放的Loki把Thor推到一边，侧身抱住了他。

两个人都处于情欲中，毫无阻隔的赤身相拥，而这个拥抱却不带一丝欲望。

“为什么离开那么久？”Thor闻着Loki颈后的味道，靠的越近，味道就越浓郁。

“为什么不先问问我过得好不好？”Loki也在闻Thor的信息素，想要，但现在不行，他得先让Thor知道他不是任人宰割的鱼。

“论私，Laufey恨不得把全世界都给你，你被他喂的还重了些，也成功报仇了。论公，失去的线路拿回来了百分之八十，还和密林达成了长期合作。宝贝，你过得比我好多了。”Thor一边说着，一边伸手抚摸Loki的臀部。

Loki一直在想办法怎么解开被绑住的腿，然而现在的姿势他都够不着绳子，不过他看到了不远处，他的戒指。

手肘用力击向Thor的脖子，那里的神经线被重击会产生一瞬间的麻痹，随后他往Thor肚子上来了一拳，再用力把他往床外推去。Thor捂着脖子摔了下去，Loki趁机拿到戒指，那枚戒指里藏着刀片，很锋利，足以隔开这绳子。

这绳子实在坚固的很，他还没完全割断就被Thor压回床上了。

Thor从Loki手上夺走戒指扔到一边，一只手钳住他不安分的双手，另一只手的两根手指直直插入Omega的蜜穴不停搅动。

“我就不该对你心软。”Thor咬破了Loki的腺体，他的信息素灌输到Loki身体里，这会让迷药完全被诱发，而他的Omega也会因为他的信息素而软下身子。

身下被搅的很疼，腺体被咬破的疼痛和信息素注入的麻痹舒爽随之而来，本来还有机会挣脱束缚的双手慢慢地使不上劲，淫靡的水声告诉他现在他湿的有多厉害。

疼痛随着手指的抽动变成爽麻，几乎是用尽最后的理智他才没有跟着那频率蠕动。

Thor看着Loki死死咬住下唇不肯发出任何声音，他把手抽了出来，一股脑的把硬胀到疼痛的阴茎插入Loki的身体里。

“啊……”Omega瞪大了双眼尖叫一声，疼痛激得他眼角流出泪水，这人根本没有开扩好就进来，是想疼死他吗？

Thor似乎就是这样想的，他松开Loki的手，两手分别箍住他的大腿根把他往前拉，他们都后退一点，这可以让Loki的腿稍微弯曲。

抽动了几次后，Thor低头看了看结合处有没有血丝，没有血丝就是没有受伤，没有受伤就是Loki还受得住。  
无论过多久，他都能记住Loki甬道里的每一个敏感点。

“Thor……你轻……轻点~”Loki挠着Thor的手臂和前胸，噗嗤噗嗤的水声因为抽动而发出更大的声响，敏感点被撞击的快感从下身涌到脑子里，一声又一声的绵密呻吟从喉咙里发出来。

因为抽动而软下来的穴道紧紧包裹着Alpha的阴茎，Thor用最原始，不带任何技巧姿势的操弄Loki，紧软湿热的穴，源源不断的淫水，收缩有度的频率，他的Omega是天生的尤物。

他们已经多久没做爱了？  
七年。  
Loki这几年的发情期都是靠着抑制剂才度过，此刻Thor的信息素绕在他周围，他好似发情了。

“哥哥~那里……呜……哥哥我要~”已经掉入欲望之海的Loki不再控制自己的呻吟与需求，他渴望被Thor填满，他渴望Thor的一切。

“回答我的问题，我就给你。”愈发沙哑的声音，愈发急促的喘息，Thor也想要，想得不得了。

“嗯呐……Thor~啊~”处于发情期前兆的Omega更加敏感，更加欲求不满，无法高潮更是双倍的折磨。

“为什么抛下我那么久？”Thor加快了频率，但是一直不进去早早就打开的生殖腔，这让Loki达不到体内高潮。

“为了……保，Thor，做完再谈，再谈这些……哥哥，进去。”Loki的眼角已经流出了泪水，他现在这幅求而不得的模样实在可怜到让人无法拒绝。Thor想起他们还没有在一起的时候，他说他见过很多比Loki好看的人，假的，假的，没有人比Loki更好看。

Alpha握住了Omega阴茎快速撸动，刚刚几次刺激下，Omega的前端吐出了不少白浊，挤进生殖腔口的时候，Loki浑身颤抖，射了Thor一手。

疼痛感很快就被快感淹没，前端射过后他的穴道也跟着快速收缩，推动挤压。Thor狠狠操干进出了十几下，一股灼热的透明液体喷在他的小腹上，穴里收缩频率变快且抽搐着，Thor大开大合好一会之后，把精液全灌在了Loki的身体里。

“爽吗？”Thor趴在Loki身上，一副邀功的样子。

Loki缓了好一下，哑着嗓子说，“该做的都做了，可以放开我了吧？”

他还没有真正发情，而且Thor粗暴的行为让他很不开心，虽然这感觉还不赖，但，一向床事温柔的他变得暴躁，还给他下药……他总得做点什么反击他。

“当然。”Thor从Loki身上起来，帮他解开了腿上的绳子。

下身隐隐发疼，大腿根发麻，Loki捡起地上被脱下的西装，先把内裤穿好，然后再穿其他的。

“你要干什么？”Thor拉住Loki的手腕，逼迫他停止下一步动作。

“你管不着。”

“你怎么就不听话呢？”Thor从床底拿出一个小箱子，然后夺过Loki手上的衬衫都丢到一边，重新把他压回身下，重新在他的反抗下捆住他的四肢。

他把Loki刚穿上的内裤剥掉，打开箱子让Loki看清里面装了什么。

“不把这些都用上，你别想走。”

“你有病吗？”这次Loki真的是从内而外的感到害怕，他竟然还看到了皮鞭和蜡烛！

Loki的反抗在Thor眼里就是撒娇，Alpha拿起口球塞进Omega的嘴里。

Fandral给他准备的都是什么玩意？怎么还有皮鞭呢？

“我知道你怕疼，我不会用这个的。”

Loki呜呜什么他听不清，管他呢，小骗子的谎话太多了，该好好惩罚一下。

Loki已经绝望了，他哪里能反抗得了Thor，那人的信息素就够他晕头转向的了。

Thor拿起一根蜡烛点燃，他用手试了试，融化的蜡烛滴在手上有些痛，他的宝贝怕疼，不能用这个。

把蜡烛放到一边，Thor从箱子里拿出两块圆形冰块塞进了Loki的蜜穴里。

冰凉的东西被塞进体内，Loki浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他奋力抵抗挣扎，终究是没能阻止Thor。

“呜呜呜呜！！！”后穴被塞进了其他东西，Loki整个人都弹了起来，最后被Thor压了回去。

【跳蛋！他居然对我用跳蛋！】

没法说话的Loki只能发出咽呜的声音，嘴角流出了咽不下去的唾液。

他把短发留成了长发，自然卷的头发刚好到肩膀处。褪去青雉的他更加迷人了，长腿细腰人鱼线，白皙紧致的肌肉极具弹性。

身上多了些以前没有的伤痕，以前那些浅浅的伤痕随着时间淡化消失，他全都知道，他发生的一切他都知道。

“想要吗？”Thor对着Loki耳旁说话，温热的气息使得Loki缩了一下，Alpha不安分的手撸动他半勃的分身直至硬立。另一手的食指在被肏开的穴口打转就是不进去。

Omega微微挺身想让手指进去，意味很明显，他用身体告诉他的Alpha，他想要。

Thor轻笑了一下，他从箱子里拿出了一个假阳具抵在Loki穴口，轻重不一的戳弄Omega薄小的阴蒂。

他的内穴很热，冰块随着他的体温慢慢融化，从而流出更多的水。Alpha往后退，坐在Omega两腿之前，看着被自己玩弄至红透的阴部，这里比以前的颜色更深了些，那时候的他就像粉粉的，没熟透的桃子，现在的他像红苹果。

“我不在的时候，你用过这些东西吗？”Thor再次把阳具的头部抵在Loki的穴口处。

Omega被这单方面的前戏弄得有些狼狈，他的后穴因为跳蛋已经高潮过一次了，雌穴里的冰块冻的他想起约顿的冬天。

Loki摇头，他没用过这个，最多就是用手，反正抑制剂那么有效，他为什么要在假东西上找不存在的快乐？

Thor把假东西扔到一边，他都舍不得索取太多的地方怎么能白白浪费一次机会呢？他解开了束缚Loki的绳子，口球，跳蛋全都拿走……

他吻得很深，吻得Loki攀上他的颈部，双腿缠上他的腰。

抚摸着那硬立的乳蒂，轻揉着那发烫的腺体，他啃咬着Loki的锁骨，听着Loki娇媚的呻吟声进入了他的身体。

冰块还未融化，温凉的感觉别有一番风味。

他含着乳尖轻轻啃咬吮吸，另一手扯着那边的乳尖拉扯。他的动作不算温柔，但对Loki来说刚刚好，下身的速度愈发增快，黏腻的水声不断响起，Loki的呻吟让他脑子里只想操他。

他抬起Loki的腿搭在肩上，抽动的同时啃咬着他的小腿。

舒服，除了舒服他不知道该怎么形容。Thor深知他的每一处敏感点，他每一次的顶撞都让他感觉到原始的快感。

Omega彻底发情了，体温更高，冰块在两人交合所产生的热融化。待凉意全无，取而代之的是绝对炙热，除了身体本能的收缩，Loki在Thor每次离开到一半的时候控制内壁挤压他，在Thor每次深入的时候绞紧他，这对Alpha的刺激太大，要不是刚刚做过一次，他绝对会交代了。

“Thor……”Omega把Alpha压在身下，他俯身学着他的动作吮咬他的胸肌，这胸比他的大多了，口感也不错，手感也很好。

柔韧的腰杆不断地上下摆动，交合处的水渍顺着两人身体的弧度打湿了他们身下的床单。

“呃呵，我在。”Thor被Loki夹得呼吸紊乱，喘息不停，下身的感觉实在刺激，主动起来的Loki简直，简直就是妖精。

Loki把Thor的胸口弄得湿漉漉的，他撑着Thor的肩膀更用力的摆动，把他送入他最深处的生殖腔，用更热滑紧致的地方紧紧包裹他。

Thor随着Loki的动作闷哼出声，他揉捏着Loki胸口的两个小点，Omega回应他一个Wink……

Loki停止了动作笑出了声，Alpha不明所以，很快他就知道发生了什么。

他被他的Omega骑出鼻血了……

他感觉自己体内有什么东西要出来，他还以为要射了，结果……这是他流过最丢脸又最刺激的血。

Alpha把Omega按入怀里堵住他唇让他无法再笑，同时他就用这样的姿势挺动腰胯把Omega肏出高潮。

“今天，我非得让你求我。”

事实上，Loki在第四次被Thor腾空抱起做的时候已经求饶了，而某人像吃了药一样不肯停下，明明他才是被下药那个。

不知道多少次，当两个穴都被填满精液，当他实在撑不下去在Thor的怀里睡着了才停下这场漫长的性事。

 

Thor抱着Loki洗完澡，显然他已经忘记为什么要给Loki下药和那些准备好的惩罚了。

简单收拾过床铺后，拥着那人拍了张照，打开了高中时期用的社交软件，发了条动态。  
刚发完准备抱着爱人美美的睡上一觉时，不远处静置的手机响动了一下。  
Thor顺手拿起一看……

是一条特别关注的动态通知。

Loki手机的密码没有变，Thor打开了Loki的手机查看那条动态，是他刚刚发出去的。

这是Loki的小号，没有实名也没有用户名。Thor点开Loki的动态，只有两条，还是仅自己可见的。

第一条的日期他们分开后，他的第一次生日，没有文案，只有一张照片。

他们手里拿着刚买的雪糕，背景是摩天轮，他们头靠着头，对着摄像机笑的开心，快门按下后把这一刻记录在相片上。  
那时他还是长金发，Loki还是短黑发。

Thor的思绪跟着手机里的图片走向过去，那一天是期中考成绩单公布的日子，他和Loki并列第一。为了庆祝这个日子，他们逃了下午的课跑去了游乐园。

那也是他们第一张合照。

 

第二条的日子是三年前，只有文案没有图片。

\--I've been missing you.

Thor的肩膀被Loki当成了枕头枕着，Thor放好手机后亲了一下Loki的嘴角。

“I miss you as much as you miss me. ”


	23. 见家长

日上三竿时，Thor被Loki踢下了床。

真不是他自恋才一直对着镜子看，他的前凶后背被挠出了好几道破皮的血痕，不计其数的红痕，肩膀锁骨手臂还有牙印，锁骨还被咬破皮了。

昨天怎么没发现他的妖精怎么狠呢？

Thor刷完牙洗完脸，裹着条浴巾嘎达嘎达回到了床上。

“起床啦~”Thor捏住Loki的鼻子，摇晃着。

Loki睁开眼睛瞄了一眼Thor，“抱我去洗澡，我起不来。”

“那我先帮你放好水。”

“嗯。”

放好水，试好水温，Thor抱着Loki来到浴室。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不需要，谢谢。”Loki躺在浴缸里，温水缓解了高度运动后的疲乏。

“就不能对我热情一点吗？”Thor撑在浴缸边俯视Loki，“你这样会让我以为我是你用完就扔的工具。”

“……”Loki瞪了Thor一眼，“希望来生我是你的Alpha，先把你折腾地筋疲力尽，然后第二天再强迫你热情一点。”

“我就知道你连下辈子的事情都想好了。”

“……”

“只要是你就好。”Thor温柔地撸了把洛基的头发，“我去让人给你做点吃的，想吃什么？”

“肉沫焗饭，顺便帮我把浴室门关上。”

“好。”Thor刮了刮Loki的鼻子，走时把门关上了。

刚打完电话交代好厨师，Loki那电量还剩百分之十的手机开始响了起来。

Thor敲浴室的门，告诉里面的Loki他有电话。

“有备注吗？”

“没有。”

“我在洗头，你帮我接吧。”

“好。”

Thor划了接听键，“喂？”

“Loki呢？”

“他洗澡，你哪位？”

……

洗澡？wtf？

Laufey愣了两秒，下一句话几乎是咬着牙说出来的，“你是谁？”

“我是他未婚夫，你有什么事吗？没事我先挂了，有事我替你转达。”他想着，知道Loki私人号码的应该都是Loki的朋友，毕竟这个号码加密过，骚扰电话打不进来，所以他就宣誓了主权。不过听上去这位朋友有点老啊……

未婚夫又是什么鬼？等等！这小子居然挂我电话？

Thor见对面一直没有声音就挂了电话。

 

 

Loki盘着腿坐在椅子上吃饭，Thor拿着吹风机在后面给他吹头。

他不是自然醒的，是被饿醒的。完全想不明白为什么每次和Thor做完总会被饿醒，他超累的好吗……

Alpha已经忘记怎么帮Omega吹头了，有些发丝牵扯着最敏感的神经，Loki被扯疼了好几次。

Loki正在和Thranduil发信息，Thor关掉吹风机，盯着屏幕。

“怎么不吹了？”打字的手没停，头也没回。

“你吃饱了吗？”

“嗯。”

Thor看着还剩三分之一的餐，又看着衣领大敞的Loki，他夺过Loki的手机把他打横抱起，“该我吃了。”

“你疯啦？”Loki捶打着Thor的肩膀和手臂，“我不要，快放我下来！！！”

Alpha的信息素散发出来，出于本能……Omega从哪个方面都无法阻止，无法抵抗他的Alpha。

宴会结束后，Thranduil坐飞机回去了，此时他正看着Laufey慌张的走来走去。

他给Loki发了信息，让他注意，Laufey要去找他了。

而……Loki是暂时看不到这条信息的。

 

事后，Loki靠在Thor怀里和他一起泡澡。

精疲力尽的他随时随地都能睡着。

“你多了很多伤痕。”Thor勾勒Loki手臂上的痕迹，一半心疼，一半自责。

“你也是。”Loki顺着Thor的手看着自己的伤痕与Thor手臂上的痕迹，“手臂上还不是很多，主要是后背和腿，医疗太好，它们都淡了很多。”

“上一次受伤是什么时候？”

“好像是上个月？”Loki回忆起那天，真是无力吐槽。

“Laufey做饭做到一半跑去接电话了，我有些饿了就去厨房看看有什么吃的。他打翻了橄榄油却没有完全拖干净，脚下一滑，我下意识抓住旁边……谁知道他还放了把刀在桌子上，我没被刀割伤，但被他没清理的鱼刺扎到了。”

“你跟我回家吧，我不会让你摔在厨房的。”

“你这是在邀请我？”

“你要拒绝吗？”

“那要看你做饭合不合我胃口了，Mr. Odinson。”

新疤遮过旧痕，伤口被治愈，心疼却无法医治。

“不说那些不开心的事情，告诉我为什么离开这么久。”Thor搓着Loki布满红印子的肩膀，问。

“你找到Hela了吗？”

“她在卡玛泰姬Ancient One那，很安全，有空我们一起去找她，别逃避我的问题，回答我。”

Alpha的手开始不安分，他今天非要听到实话不可。

“你是不是觉得我们在一起解决问题速度会更快，既然如此为什么要分开？”

“对。”

“我喜欢你管得着吗？”

“……”Thor重重咬了一口Loki。

“那你为什么不来找我？”Loki推开Thor，他转身后退靠在另一边浴缸边缘与Thor面对面。

“因为你不想让我来找你，去了你肯定会拒见。”

“凭什么这么肯定？”

“因为Donald。”

Loki噗嗤一声的笑了，“可惜他已经被我策反了。”

“那是他的任务之一。”听到这话，Loki的表情瞬间凝固，Thor得意地笑着，嘴角都快咧到耳朵去了，“他完成地很好。”

被套路的人生气的泼了一把某人的脸，气呼呼的夺门而出。

 

Loki差一点点就睡着了，又被Thor叫醒了，若不是Thor脸色凝重，他一定不会放过他。

“我们被包围了。”Thor点开手机，屏幕上显示的是全景的塔瓦斯岛，这座不大的小岛被武装的直升机包围着，能不受国：防线限制的战斗机只有他们家有。

“这岛是你的？”

“租的。”

“其他人呢？”

“都走了。”

“我真的好想睡觉……”Loki无奈又悲催地认命，他低估了更年期父亲的控制欲。

他终于看到了Thranduil的信息，他拨了三个离这里最近的根据点，是Skurge这批人。

那头不知道说了什么，Loki的起床气终于爆发了，“你们很闲吗？你以为你们能拦得住我？”

Skurge心里已经把即将出差的偏远山区筛选了个遍。

“反正你们那么闲，就去穆斯贝尔度假吧！！”

穆斯贝尔，金伦加最荒凉的沙漠……

他是不可能等着Laufey来抓他的，他现在就要和Thor回家气死他！

Thor为自己未来的生活感到堪忧，他隐隐觉得，老丈人好似是冲他来的。

 

 

在飞机上得以有安稳睡眠的Loki很开心，一天里有什么事情比在困急的时候睡上一觉，醒来时是在爱人怀里醒来更令人开心幸福的吗？

如果有，那就是再来一个吻。

分开这么多年，他们都有了很多变化，也需要新的磨合期。

没有谁能取代他们身边人的位置，说起来，他们并不算在对的时间遇上，却一起走到对的时间，依旧在一起。

即使中间出了点问题。

“坐过去点，挤死人了。”飞机上有个大沙发和电视机，Loki正在思考呢，Thor就一直往他这边挤。

Thor把Loki捞起抱在怀里，Loki坐着他的腿，他抱着Loki的腰。

“这样就不挤了。”

“多大个人了，肉不肉麻？”Loki挣开Thor，起身走到吧台，“喝点什么？”

“啤酒……”

“就不能有点格调？”Loki从酒柜里拿出一瓶黑啤给Thor扔过去，他给自己泡了杯茶。

“我不觉得这是肉麻，我只想把这几年缺少的都补回来。于你于我。”Thor感叹，Loki给的酒果然比外面买的更好喝。

“趁我现在脑子不清醒，你有什么想问的赶紧问。”

“真的？”

“嗯。”

他已经不想问那个问题了，以后有机会总知道的。

“什么时候嫁给我？”

“这个问题不在回答范围内。”

“那我换一个，我什么时候可以娶你？”

“做梦去吧。”

Thor咕嘟完那瓶酒，走到Loki跟前捏着他的脸，“在梦里，我们都有好几个孩子了。”

Loki双手怼上Thor的脸拼命揉搓，Thor反击地揉乱Loki的头发。

“跟你说了多少次不要捏我的脸！”

“因为好捏啊……”

最后Thor顶着被搓红的脸帮Loki整理打结的头发。

 

回到家后一打开门，Legolas便跑了过来。有那么一瞬间，那么两秒钟，Thor以为这个是他的孩子。

要不是知道Loki没生过，差一点他就要抱起孩子了。

“Ada在客厅，我刚刚把作业写完，他说等你回来我们一起去游乐园。”

瞧，门口有只黑脸的Thor。

“你想现在去吗？”Loki换上拖鞋，从鞋柜里拿出一双合适Thor的鞋给他。

“那我能不能今天写完明天的作业，然后明天玩一天？”

“你要去问你Ada，我是同意的。”

“好。”

Thor走到里屋时和Loki第一次来时是一样的心情，后来虽然翻新过，但那些照片全都挂在一样的地方。

Thranduil没有半分作为客人的样子，没办法，他和Laufey认识了十几年，太熟了。

Loki无视这两个用眼神打架的Alpha，Thor在吃醋，Thranduil在试探Thor。

自从Thranduil对他没有那个意思后，他们成为了朋友，顺便，可能，差不多……定了个娃娃亲。

Legolas得到同意后去写明天的作业了，Loki从冰箱里翻出了一点吃的，要加热，还是算了。

Laufey在晚餐前回来了，还好他收到消息往回走，不然就被那臭小子耍了！！

Thranduil不打扰这一幕，幸灾乐祸地走了。

 

 

Laufey怒气冲冲地扒拉Loki的衣领，腺体红肿，伤口明显，脖子和锁骨一块一块的黑红咬痕和破皮的牙印……

Loki没打算瞒着Laufey，反正这种东西又藏不住。

Thor发誓，他在谈判桌上都没有像现在这样的紧张。

他知道他儿子已经是别人的Omega，命运作祟，那个Alpha是Odin家的儿子。

他用尽了各种办法与说辞，他就是不肯摘除标记。

现如今，这个不知天高地厚的臭小子把他的宝贝儿子啃成这样！

“你们已经沉默十分钟了，Father，你再不说点什么我就和Thor回房休息了。”Loki吃完最后一个泡芙，悄咪咪打了个哈欠。

“你先上去，我和他单独聊聊。”

二楼关门声响起，与此同时Laufey开口道，“我只有一个条件，想和他在一起，你得入赘。”

“应该的，我们也不放心您自己生活。”内心越紧张表面越淡定的Thor至少看上去很从容。

“聘礼呢？”

“只要他想，我的一切都可以是他的。”

“离婚了呢？”

“叔叔，我们不会再分开了。”

“真有这么深情，这几年我怎么没见你？”他一直观察者Thor，一直。

他儿子眼光很好，如果抛开Odinson这个姓氏。

“我们在玩一个名为异地恋的游戏。”Thor瞄了一眼被Loki吃空的盘子，“只有完成任务了才能见面。”

“嗯哼，很浪漫。”

 

 

Loki在书房看医院发来的视频，Thor进来时正好放到结尾。

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“这难道是我一个人的事吗？”

Thor走到Loki后面，他转过Loki的脑袋俯下身与他交换了一个吻。

“他会付出代价的。”

“在此之前，我们要不要睡个回笼觉？我又困了……”Loki关了电脑转过椅子张开双手。

Thor树抱着Loki版树袋熊走回卧室。

“为什么不把我们的合照和Mom的放在一起？”Thor把Loki抱回床上，随手拿起床头的相框。

“如果你和我在这里做，Mom的照片在这里……”Loki无视Thor对他母亲的叫法，挑挑眉，舔了舔嘴角，说道，“但我们的不一样。”

“这样说，书房也不行。”

“频率总会少一些。我爸刚刚跟你说什么了？”

Thor整个人都压了上去，刺剌剌的胡子在Loki耳旁蹭了蹭去，“他没同意……”

Thor把刚刚的事情复制粘贴般地告诉了Loki。

“他说很浪漫，但他不同意。”

“他会同意的。”Loki亲了亲Thor的头发，咬着他的耳朵说，“只是我们分开太久，他不想我太快离开他。”

“我知道。”


	24. 搓衣板的用途

“你和Foster家的女儿走那么近我说你什么了吗！”Loki抄起枕头就往Thor那边砸去。

 

“你让Thranduil亲你了我说什么了？你这样更过分不是吗！”Thor捡起地上的枕头，声音提高到和Loki一样的音度。

 

“哦，是，你什么都没说，我tm腰都快断了！”Loki又向Thor砸了个枕头。

 

“明明你也想要，怎么现在全怪我！”Thor把枕头扔回给他。

 

Loki火大了，不怪他难道怪他吗？！

 

“你睡觉压到我头发我说你了吗？”

 

“你总是踹我下床我也没说你！”提起头发，Thor想起曾经自己长发的时候，“你压我头发的时候我也没说你。”

 

“你不洗脚就上床！”

 

“我都没出门洗什么脚！”

 

“你给我下药！还捆我！变！！态！！”

 

“谁叫你先惹我的，你不挺开心的嘛！”

 

他们站在床的两侧，因为生气，他们的信息素胡乱散发，而两个人的表情都是怒气冲冲的。

 

Loki见近期没有什么事情说了，脑子里想想该怎么翻旧账才能让Thor认错。

 

“你总是赖床，我们的计划总会因为赖床推迟！”

 

“你睡觉不安分，总是踢我！”

 

“你让我洗你的内裤！”

 

“你让我洗你的袜子！”

 

“你挤牙膏从中间挤！”

 

“你做面条先放调料！”

 

“别人男朋友第一口好吃的都留给对象，你全吃完了！！”

 

“我吃你剩下的你好意思说这个？别人男朋友还会织毛衣呢！”

 

“别人男朋友都给自己对象过纪念日情人节，你呢，只和我过生日！”

 

“明明是你说纪念日情人节很庸俗没必要的！别人男朋友才不会在对方鞋子里放夹子！”

 

“我想要个拥抱，你却总是直接压我到床上！”

 

“我刚割完包|||‖皮你就诱惑我，差点疼死我！”

 

“我割完的时候你的信息素影响到我了！”

 

这旧账翻得真是没完没了了，Loki气上心头，他跨上床气势汹汹地走向Thor，对着Alpha的肩膀就是一脚。

 

Alpha摔倒前还把一旁Omega最喜欢的台灯顺了下去，脆物破碎的声音宛如战场上的号角，两人在地上扭打成一团……

 

Alpha成‖结时Omega还不停地挠着他，前一天的“战绩”加上今天的，可谓是惨不忍睹。Omega也没好到哪里去，痕迹更多牙印更深……

 

这tm根本和相互强→_→暴没有区别！

 

 

和Legolas约定好是八点半出发，目前的状况Loki必然是迟到了。

 

两人装作若无其事的换上了外出的休闲服，Thor身上的那套还是昨天Loki给他买的。

 

当Thor看到坐在客厅里看报纸的Laufey时，略带责怪地看了一眼Loki。

 

Omega回给他一个轻蔑的微笑，拎起Lin准备好的早餐出了门。

 

他又上了这个狡猾骗子的当。

 

事情的源头起于Gamora想让他们其中一个作为诱饵降低Thanos的防备心，Loki想当诱饵，Thor不准，来来回回说了两句话，他们就吵起来了。

 

原本Thor是不想和Loki吵的，奈何他明里暗里暗示他Laufey不在家，你不和我吵，我和你没完，就这架势，他们吵了起来。

 

祈祷Loki的卧室隔音够好，否则……没有否则了。

 

 

他有点委屈，通过后视镜能看到他的Omega和另一个Alpha的孩子玩的不亦乐乎。

 

今天他们没有带司机，硬要跟来充当司机的Mr. Odinson即委屈又心塞。

 

按照他和Loki的发展，要是没有那摊子事，他们的孩子应该可以上幼儿园了。

 

后座的Loki也通过后视镜看到了Alpha落寞的眼神。

 

该往火上浇油还是就此打住呢？

 

Thranduil注意到身旁人与“司机”的相互打量，不出意外的话，他的Leaf不到一年就可以看到未来的媳妇了。

 

存有不同心思的几人随着不算短的路程来到了小孩指定的游乐园。

 

两个Alpha与一个牵着孩子的Omega，这样的组合实在是奇怪又令人好奇，更别说这几个人长得又高又帅……

 

Legolas量过身高后要玩过山车，Thor记得Loki坐过山车会难受，自告奋勇的代替Loki的位置。

 

“吵架了？”Thranduil一边拉着Legolas，一边抓着扶手，转头问身旁的Thor。

 

“没有……”极速下高坡的过山车冲淡了Thor的声音，加上众人的尖叫，即使坐在旁边，Thranduil也只是听到了两个音节。

 

“待会我把Legolas带走，你们俩好好处，知道没……！”Thranduil的声音随着旋转的速度显得很不稳，Thor在一众尖叫声中捕捉到了他的意思。

 

啊，这个Alpha也没有那么讨厌啦。

 

“Thanksss！”

 

 

Thranduil和Loki说要和Leaf去玩其他的刺激类游戏，怕他无聊就不带Thor了。

 

Loki看着Leaf那煞白的小脸与欲言又止的幽怨眼神，这可一点都不像要继续玩的样子。

 

再看看Thor眼里的窃喜，行，他懂了，这俩人勾搭上了。

 

“我这是为了你，开心点。”Thranduil拉着Leaf完全离开那对恋人的视线后对着闷闷不乐的他说。

 

“Ada，我不想玩过山车。”

 

“好，我们不玩。”

 

Loki一路沉默地和Thor瞎逛，夏天的烈阳毫不吝啬地释放这它的热情，吹起的风都是热的，这种天气一点都不适合待在室外。

 

Thor像小尾巴一样跟着Loki，和他仅一步之遥。

 

他想和Loki说点什么，可是他要是主动了，变相的就等于答应了让他去涉险。

 

Omega的脚步经过冰淇淋档口的时候停了下来。

 

“我要两支坚果冰淇淋，谢谢。”Loki从口袋里拿出钱包，递了两张零钱给收银员。

 

“大支的还是小支的？”

 

“一大一小。”

 

“好的，请稍等。”收银员下完单后给Loki找回了两硬币。

 

Thor站在了Loki后面，看上去就像是排队排在他后面的人一样。

 

“先生，您还有一支冰淇淋没拿。”收银员做好了一支冰淇淋后，Loki接过去就走了，她以为Loki忘记了另一支。

 

“那是我的，谢谢。”Thor挡住了收银员看Loki的视线，露出礼貌的微笑。

 

收银员狐疑的看着他，算了，没有人会因为一支冰淇淋而骗她的。

 

一如多年前一般，他们拿着冰淇淋以摩天轮作为背景合了影。

 

只是这一次，Thor站在了Loki的背后，以偷拍的方式纪念下这一刻。

 

那时他们还是青葱少年，此时他们和少年两字早已搭不上边。

 

那天微风不燥阳光正好， 那时候他们无忧无虑，那天是他们第一次正式约会。

 

上帝啊，让我爱这个男人一辈子吧。

 

奶油味的吻在烈日下展开，Alpha的手挡在Omega的头上，为他遮去一部分炎热。

 

吻是甜蜜蜜的，头顶是火辣辣的，Thor有些后悔为什么不把Loki拉到阴凉处再吻他，下次他该控制自己才对。

 

冰淇淋融了他们一手，黏黏糊糊的感觉有些恶心。

 

“你这样的道歉方式，让人不想接受。”Loki在公共厕所的洗手台上洗手，埋怨同样在洗手的Thor。

 

“我没有道歉，你不要误会。”

 

“哦，是我自作多情了。”Omega冷哼一声，从一旁抽出两张纸巾擦干手，把纸巾揉成团砸向Alpha，转身离去。

 

Thor无奈地笑了笑，拾起地上的纸团追了出去。

 

他们一前一后地走进电玩区，室内凉凉的感觉真舒服。

 

Loki在投篮区玩篮球，想引起黑发Omega注意而脑子抽了的Thor也去玩了，并且在分数上比Loki多了十几分。

 

这在Loki眼里就是赤裸裸的挑衅啊，是可忍孰不可忍，今天他Thor Odinson回去不跪搓衣板他就不姓Laufeyson！

 

Thor见Loki还在玩，还时不时看他，想来是引起他的注意了，那就继续玩吧。

 

这日子没法过了！！！

 

Loki转移战场，整家电玩城，要说什么他闭着眼睛都能赢Thor，那一定是抓娃娃了。

 

多年后，他们带着孩子们去抓娃娃，不免想起这一天的行为有多幼稚可笑却也很开心。

 

属于他们之间的回忆那么的多，无论去哪都能想起他。

 

Loki看着在抓娃娃的Thor如是想到。

 

他记得那年有个小女孩求助他们，今年那个孩子，应该是当初他们的年纪吧。

 

不知道他和Thor的孩子，什么时候才会找到他们。

 

“我厉害吧。”在连续夹起三个娃娃时，Thor向Loki邀功。

 

“一般。”

 

“没有奖励吗？”

 

“滚→_→”

 

 

晚上，Thor跪了半个小时搓衣板正面，Loki跪了半夜搓衣板反面。

 

 

计划进行的很顺利，现在的局面他们掌握了大部分，Thor拗不过Loki，Gamora的方法依旧是由Loki执行，他断后。

 

Thor在约顿呆了三天便回了阿斯加德，临走时，他和Loki也没有完全和好，平时视频两个人也不说话，就开着屏幕做着自己的事情。

 

Laufey发现这几天Loki很嗜睡，早上起不来，午觉睡一下午，晚上从八点钟开始睡又能睡到第二天。

 

他也在Loki的书房里看到他趴在桌子上睡着过。

 

这样的情况有点熟悉，他好像在哪里见过，一时间又想不起来。

 

Loki也发现了，这几天他很累很累，完全提不起精神只想睡觉，有时候和Thor视频也能睡过去，导致万里之外的Alpha总督促他不要太累，多注意休息。

 

可是他一天睡十几个小时还是困。

 

直到有一天他刷牙时出现了特恶心的呕吐感，他才隐隐感觉，这可能是孕期反应。

 

红艳艳的两道杠……

 

这孩子

 

这孩子来得也太忽然，太不是时候了……


End file.
